Incontrôlable!
by mambanoir
Summary: Face à Draco, avec qui il est marié, Harry se met à ressentir un sentiment de haine et de violence incompréhensible qu'il ne peut contrôler...que lui arrive t-il? HP/DM, BZ/RW, SS/NL.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR.**

**-**

**Salut à vous!**

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire dont l'idée m'est venue suite à un oeil au beurre noir (non pas moi lol), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**C'est une histoire avec relations homosexuelle, donc comme d'habitude homophobe s'abstenir.**

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

Maison de Harry et Draco Malfoy-Potter:

« DE QUEL DROIT AS-TU CHANGE LA DECO SANS M'EN PARLER AVANT?

Ces mots hurlés avec colère, et presque de la rage, statufièrent Neville Longdubat qui passait à ce moment-là devant la chambre d'Harry et de Draco pour rejoindre la sienne.

Cela faisait un an que le jeune homme vivait chez le couple et c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le brun s'adressait ainsi au blond.

Il y avait maintenant quatre ans que le héros et l'ex prince des Serpentard étaient marié, et tout le monde avait pu constater qu'un amour immense les unissait.

Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre et quand ils se regardaient Neville avait toujours la chaleureuse sensation que tout s'illuminait autour d'eux.

Alors pourquoi Harry utilisait-il un ton si agressif?

Inquiet il fronça les sourcils et immobile il tendit l'oreille.

-

Debout au milieu de la chambre, Harry lui faisant face, Draco le fixa, sidéré.

« Mais..........ce n'est pas la première fois, tu sais que j'aime bien changer et en général ça te plait.

« ET BIEN PAS CETTE FOIS! Hurla presque le brun dont les yeux étincelèrent de fureur.

Il avait l'étrange sensation que quelque chose de complètement étranger à sa vrai nature explosait en lui et subitement il se vit en train de foncer sur Draco et de lui mettre son poing dans la figure avec un plaisir sadique.

Cette envie quasi irrésistible fut très brève mais si intense qu'il fut complètement déstabilisé et horrifié.

Brusquement toute tension le quitta et il recula d'un pas en se prenant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, ses tempes pulsaient sous une migraine brutale.

Il était atterré par cette image de lui frappant Draco et y prenant plaisir, comment avait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'une brève seconde, envisagé de le frapper? Il était sa vie, son oxygène, il l'aimait plus que tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prends?........pardon mon amour! Murmura t-il.

Le blond, qui ne pouvait pas se douter de la vision atroce qui lui était passée par l'esprit, s'approcha vivement et le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est pas grave mon ange! Lui dit-il tandis qu'Harry, submergé par un fort sentiment de culpabilité, se blottissait contre lui, enfouissant la tête au creux de son cou........des disputes c'est normal dans tous les couples, il fallait bien qu'un jour ça nous arrive aussi.

« Non, pas à nous! Murmura le brun en secouant négativement la tête........je ne veux pas......je n'avais pas à te crier dessus de cette façon je t'aime trop pour ça, et tout ce que tu fais est toujours bien.

Draco sourit et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Tu es peut-être simplement un peu fatigué ou stressé........tu as des problèmes au ministère?

Sans relever la tête Harry passa les bras autour du cou de son compagnon, sa migraine disparaissait.

« Non! Répondit-il doucement........tu sais bien que je n'y vais que deux heures par jour, ma présence là-bas et plus symbolique qu'autre chose.........comment est-ce qu'un boulot de deux heures, où j'en fout pas une en plus, me stresserait?

Draco se mit à rire.

« C'est vrai que je me demande pourquoi tu continue à y aller.

« Parce que j'aime bien! Fit le brun qui releva enfin la tête pour le regarder et lui sourit amoureusement..........c'est pratiquement tous des vieux amis qui y travaillent et on passe notre temps à discuter, j'aime bien être au courant de tous les ragots qui y circulent et en fait c'est un moment de détente........et puis ça permet à notre cher ministre de m'avoir sous la main quand des visiteurs importants se présente et veulent me rencontrer........je peux bien faire ça, ça n'arrive plus très souvent d'ailleurs.

« Bon alors disons que c'est la déco qui ne te plait vraiment pas et a un mauvais effet sur toi, un peu comme le rouge sur un taureau! Plaisanta le blond tout en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Là je m'en moque de la déco! Chuchota Harry dont les yeux avait prit un éclat bien connu de Draco.......je te veux toi.....fais-moi l'amour! Termina le brun avant de prendre la bouche du blond pour un long baiser.

Baiser durant lequel son compagnon le poussa vers le lit.

-

Neville se rassura en entendant les gémissements de plaisir étouffés qui lui parvenaient de derrière la porte à laquelle il avait collé son oreille.

Il sourit, il préférait ça et il s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Là il s'assit sur son lit et son regard se perdit dans le vide, et dans ses souvenirs.

Après la guerre il avait perdu toute joie de vivre, tout entrain.

On lui avait offert un poste ennuyeux au ministère, qu'il avait accepté, boulot ennuyeux, vie ennuyeuse, et si solitaire.

Neville qui faisait tout pour se rendre invisible aux yeux des autres ne parlait plus, ne souriait plus, rajouté à sa timidité maladive cela faisait qu'il traversait la vie comme un fantôme, plus rien ne l'intéressait.

C'était Harry qui s'était aperçut de son état et de la solitude dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

Les premiers temps, inquiet de le voir ainsi, il ne faisait que passer dans son bureau pour discuter un moment avec lui, essayant de le faire réagir, mais devant son air éternellement abattu et fatigué, ses réponses à une syllabe et ses refus à toutes ses invitations, il l'avait littéralement obligé à venir s'installer avec Draco et lui.

Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement qu'obéir, quand Harry avait une idée en tête il n'en démordait pas et chercher à lui échapper était peine perdue, mais au début il s'était sentit très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du blond, pourtant rapidement il s'était aperçut que ce dernier avait totalement changé, l'amour lui allait bien.

Draco l'avait donc très bien accueillit et il s'était même lié d'amitié avec lui.

Neville était en quelque sorte heureux avec eux, depuis il se sentait moins seul même si il traînait toujours ce mal-être venu d'il ne savait où.

Mais le couple était devenu son repère, leur amour lui réchauffait le cœur et lui permettait de croire encore que la vie pouvait être belle, c'est pour cela qu'il avait eut si peur en entendant la voix d'Harry s'élever contre Draco, si leur amour disparaissait alors ça voudrait dire que rien de bien ne pouvait durer dans ce monde, que même la plus belle des choses avait une fin.

Cette idée était déprimante au possible.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa entre ses draps.

Mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre tout allait bien finalement, c'était le principal.

-

Harry caressait pensivement le dos de Draco qui s'était endormi la tête sur sa poitrine.

La vision qu'il avait eut le pourchassait, comment une telle pensée avait-elle pu lui venir? Il aurait donné sa vie pour le blond, il l'aimait à un point tel qu'il lui était impossible de le décrire avec des mots.

Il ne savait pas très bien à quel moment il était tombé amoureux du beau Serpentard, pendant les derniers mois de la guerre, quand il les avait rejoint? Avant? Peut-être depuis toujours?

Il se souvenait juste qu'à un moment il n'avait plus pu décoller son regard de sa personne dés qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision, qu'il sentait ses jambes flageoler et son cœur battre à deux cent à l'heure dés qu'il croisait ses yeux gris, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui.

Il se perdait souvent dans de longues rêveries éveillées où Draco et lui se déclaraient leur flamme, imaginant toute sorte de scénarios tout aussi torride les uns que les autres.

Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Ron et Hermione et avait crû qu'il cachait très bien ses sentiments aux yeux des autres, mais il avait fini par se rendre compte que tout le monde le dévisageait en rigolant et en se poussant du coude dés que Draco et lui était dans la même pièce.

IL avait commencé à se sentir mal à l'aise, priant de toutes ses forces pour que le blond ne s'aperçoive de rien, mais le summum de la honte se produisit un matin.

Il se trouvait à Poudlard, prenant son petit-déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor, Draco était entré, en retard, les élèves étaient tous revenus de vacance la veille et Harry qui était comme un drogué en manque n'avait vu plus que lui, ces deux semaines sans sa présence qui lui était devenue nécessaire avait été un calvaire qui lui avait parut durer six mois et il fut incapable d'en détacher son regard, il le dévorait littéralement.

Sur son visage son amour s'étalait en lettres capitale et clignotantes, il était impossible à quiconque de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour le Serpentard.

C'était Hermione qui l'avait sortit de la fascination dans laquelle il était, en lui filant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Harry arrêtes tout le monde te regarde! Lui avait-elle soufflé......reprends-toi, si c'est comme ça que tu caches les secrets je ne te confierais plus rien parce que là y'en a pas un dans la salle qui n'a pas comprit, tu l'aurais hurlé que c'était pareil.

Sous la douleur le brun s'était plié légèrement en deux et tout en l'écoutant il s'était aperçut qu'en effet tout les élèves l'observaient, Draco et les professeurs y comprit, dans un silence assourdissant.

Jamais, mais alors jamais il ne se sentit aussi mal de sa vie, il était rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et serait bien rentré sous terre.

« Potter est amoureux de Malfoy!!! avait crié quelqu'un.

Livide Harry avait eut la sensation de se liquéfier sur place et n'avait pu que baisser la tête pour échapper aux regard, il aurait voulut être mort.

« Ouai Po..........avait voulut rajouter un autre.

« LA FERME!!

La voix de Draco avait claquée, tranchante, et le brun, avec étonnement, avait osé tourner légèrement la tête pour le regarder par en dessous.

Le blond s'était levé de sa chaise et son regard froid, et même glacial, faisait le tour de l'assistance muette.

« Le premier qui dit un mot à ce sujet le regrettera toute sa vie! Gronda t-il.......et pour ça vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Puis il s'était rassit et avait reprit son repas.

Personne ne souhaitant s'attirer les foudres du vindicatif Serpentard plus un mot ne fut dit, et lentement un brouhaha tout à fait habituel s'était réinstallé

Par contre à la table des Gryffondor le silence avait durée un petit moment.

« Harry il a prit ta défense !Avait finalement fait remarquer Ron.

« Ou alors c'est parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'entendre ça! Avait murmuré le brun toujours aussi mal à l'aise, l'angoisse l'étreignait, comment se comporter maintenant face au blond?

« Reconnais que maintenant qu'on est du même bord il ne se moque plus de toi, Ron et moi discutons souvent avec lui, ce qui t'arriverait à toi aussi si tu ne t'enfuyais pas comme un moineau effarouché dés qu'il s'approche! Avait constaté Hermione......je pense qu'il a vraiment prit ta défense........peut-être qu'il est amoureux de toi lui aussi.

« C'est possible ça? S'était tout de suite exclamé Harry avec un espoir bien visible au fond des yeux.

« Peut-être bien.........t'as qu'à lui poser la question toi-même, maintenant tu risque plus rien à lui demander.

« Pfffff! Avait soufflé le brun en jetant un regard noir à son amie, rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver sous le feu du regard du blond il se sentait prit de malaise, il était sûr que devant lui il allait s'évanouir, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était l'éviter autant que possible.

« Bon alors caches-toi dans un coin pour attendre et espérer que ce soit lui qui vienne à toi! Avait raillé Hermione.

« Mon dieu comment je vais faire? Avait gémit Harry tandis que tout le monde se levait pour aller en classe...............je veux pas y aller, je veux pas y aller!

Petit à petit la salle s'était vidée, n'y restant plus que les trois amis.

« Un peu de courage Harry! Avait dit Hermione en se levant à son tour........tu n'as pas le choix.

« Je ne peux pas, je me sens tellement mal.......j'ai besoin d'être seul.

« Harry?

La voix de Dumbledore les avait surprit tous les trois et ils s'étaient retournés vers la table des professeurs, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il était encore là.

« Je crois que tu as besoin d'un peu de repos! Avait continué le vieux directeur.........je te dispense de cours pour aujourd'hui.

« Pour la semaine ce serait pas possible?......je vous en pries.

La petite voix implorante d'Harry avait fait sourire Dumbledore qui comprenait à quel point la scène qui avait eut lieu avait pu le perturber.

« Tu exagère un peu là.........mais c'est d'accord.

Un éclat de gratitude immense s'était allumé dans le regard du brun.

« Merci!

Aussi sec il avait tourné les talons et était remonté en courant pour se réfugier dans sa salle commune déserte, enfin à l'abri des regards.

Ron et Hermione avait prit la direction de leur salle de classe.

« Je crois qu'il a surtout besoin d'un petit coup de main! Avait murmuré la jeune fille......il n'y arrivera jamais tout seul maintenant, il ne va faire que le fuir en se terrant dans un coin, c'est pas bon pour lui.

« Entièrement d'accord! Avait approuvé le rouquin.........il va falloir aider Draco à le coincer, tu vois que c'était pas une bonne idée d'attendre qu'il se déclare........on aurait jamais dû promettre de ne rien dire, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi il voulait que ce soit Harry qui vienne vers lui et pas l'inverse.

« Parce que t'as fait mieux toi?

« C'est pas pareil! Avait bougonné Ron en rougissant.

« Ben voyons! S'était moqué Hermione.........c'est parce qu'Harry a besoin de toute sa concentration avec ce qui se prépare, Draco pensait que c'était mieux de le laisser agir à sa manière, à son rythme.............c'était une grosse erreur c'est vrai, on aurait dû savoir que des qu'il s'agit de sentiment Harry est complètement empêtré.................on verra ça avec eux après les cours.

-

**Je ne sais pas quand j'updaterais, j'ai déjà deux fics en cours et pense les finir d'abord, mais dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez la suite, pas la peine que je continue si ça n'intéresse personne lol!**

**A bientôt peut-être!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

**-**

Durant la journée Gryffondor et Serpentard se donnèrent rendez-vous et après les cours Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Pansy, Blaise et Draco dans un endroit éloigné du château.

Tout le monde l'ignorait encore mais les deux filles étaient en couple depuis plus d'un mois, pourtant Hermione n'était pas vraiment homosexuelle, mais elle était tout simplement tombée amoureuse d'une personne, en la fréquentant depuis quelques mois elle s'était aperçut que Pansy était tout ce dont elle rêvait, homme ou femme elle en serait tombée amoureuse de la même façon.

Peu importait son sexe, c'était son âme-sœur.

Les deux filles, au caractère fier et bien trempé, n'avaient pas mises longtemps à le comprendre et étant bien moins timorés et coincés que les garçons elles avaient admises leur sentiment sans faire d'histoire.

Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas pour Ron et Blaise, en couple depuis peu eux aussi, et qui n'y était parvenu que grâce à l'intervention des deux filles, le rouquin ayant réagit un peu comme Harry quand il avait réalisé les sentiments que lui inspirait le Serpentard.

-

Assit tous les cinq dans l'herbe ils discutèrent longuement sur la façon de régler le problème « Harry », il fallait maintenant que ce soit Draco qui se déclare à lui mais humilié comme il l'était ils se doutait tous qu'Harry allait rester terré dans son coin pour éviter toute rencontre, pourtant il était inconcevable de laisser le brun dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait suite à la scène du matin.

Il avait besoin d'être bien dans sa tête face à la menace qui assombrissait le monde.

-

Environ une demi-heure plus tard Hermione, seule, remontait jusque dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

En y entrant elle repéra immédiatement Harry assit tristement dans un coin à l'écart, ne regardant personne, Neville près de lui.

« Il ne veut parler à personne! Vint lui souffler Lavande......il n'a accepté que Neville près de lui.

Sans répondre Hermione s'avança jusqu'au brun et se pencha sur lui.

« Harry! Lui dit-elle.......Ron veut te voir, c'est urgent.

« Il n'a qu'à venir ici si il veux me parler! Rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux sur elle........je refuse de sortir de cette pièce.........je sortirais plus jamais.

Hermione réprima le rire qui montait devant son air buté tout en ressentant un pincement au cœur face à son air si perdu et malheureux.

« C'est très très important, il avait l'air d'aller mal mais à moi il n'a rien voulut dire! Insista t-elle d'un ton pressant........je pense qu'il a des ennuis, tu peux pas le laisser tomber, il ne veut voir que toi.

Elle lui indiqua l'endroit où il se trouvait et rajouta:

« Tu ne risques rien il n'y a personne dans le hall, ils sont tous dans leur salle commune.

« T'es sûre? Demanda le brun d'une petite voix hésitante, il ne pouvait pas ne pas se rendre au secours de son ami c'était plus fort que lui, mais l'idée d'affronter le regard des autres, un gris en particulier, l'angoissait au plus haut point.

« Sûre! Affirma son amie, elle savait que Ron, Pansy et Blaise avaient fait le ménage en faisant dégager tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient.........je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

-

Quand Harry arriva à l'endroit qu'Hermione lui avait indiqué il n'y trouva personne.

« Ron? Appela t-il en regardant autour de lui.......tu es là?

Il y eut un mouvement derrière un fourrée qui attira son regard, et quand il vit la personne qui en sortait et venait vers lui il sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler.

C'était un cauchemar, Draco était là devant lui!!

Incapable du moindre mouvement il se sentit prit au piège, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir disparaître d'un claquement de doigt, malheureusement il ne pu que baisser la tête et déglutir avec peine quand le Serpentard s'arrêta devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Marmonna t-il quand même, perdu pour perdu il préférait prendre les devants et tenter une attaque, aussi pauvre soit-elle.........je ne me suis pas assez ridiculisé devant toi ce matin? Tu veux en rajouter encore?

« Pour moi tu n'étais pas ridicule et il n'y a qu'une chose que je veuille rajouter! Répondit calmement Draco dont le cœur battait fort.........je t'aime aussi.

« C'est pas drôle! Murmura Harry d'une voix étranglée, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Je n'ai pas voulut être drôle! Répliqua doucement le blond qui avança d'un pas et lui saisit le menton d'une main pour l'obliger à lever la tête et le regarder.......je suis juste sincère.

Sous le regard gris qui emprisonnait le sien et exprimait si bien l'amour que Draco ressentait le brun sentit une vive chaleur l'envahir, son cœur s'affola totalement et ses jambes faiblirent au point de le soutenir avec peine, il eut la sensation qu'il allait réellement s'évanouir.

«Tes yeux.....ton regard, il est......si vrai! Murmura t-il..........si tu m'aimes vraiment alors prends-moi dans tes bras......autrement je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Draco sourit et lâchant son menton il enlaça sa taille pour l'attirer contre son torse.

Immédiatement Harry passa les bras autour de son cou pour le serrer plus fort, il avait envie de pleurer de joie, tout se passait si simplement entre eux que cela lui semblait surréaliste.

Il était dans ses bras, le nez contre son cou il pouvait respirer son odeur et ses lèvres contre sa peau il en sentait la douceur...............c'était trop bon, trop beau!!!

Il sentit que le blond voulait s'écarter et il s'agrippa à lui de plus belle, affolé à l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir le laisser, pourquoi aurait-il voulut le laisser après s'être déclaré ça il n'y pensa même pas, il n'était pas vraiment en état de réfléchir correctement.

« Ne pars pas, s'il te plait ne pars pas! S'écria t-il.

« Harry je ne veux pas m'en aller, je voudrais juste pouvoir te regarder.......tu sais que là tout ce que je peux embrasser c'est tes cheveux?

« Tu veux m'embrasser? S'étonna le brun qui s'écarta aussi sec et le fixa avec l'expression de celui qui vient de se voir offrir la réalisation de son plus grand rêve.

Draco eut un grand sourire, Harry était vraiment trop craquant.

« Oui, tu sais c'est une chose que font couramment les gens qui s'aiment.

Le brun se sentit stupide et eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Je sais bien et j'en meurs d'envie...........mais c'est que j'ai tellement de mal à y croire........tu m'aimes......c'est comme si c'était un rêve.

« C'est bien réel mon amour! Lui murmura Le blond avant de prendre doucement sa bouche.

Ce fut leur premier baiser, et un moment inoubliable pour tous les deux.

-

Le soir, au moment du repas, au lieu de rester terré dans sa salle commune comme l'avait prévu Harry, il apparut dans la grande-salle aux côtés de Draco, main dans la main.

Le blond avait pensé qu'étaler devant tous leur amour réciproque était la seule manière d'arrêter les moqueries et blagues douteuses sur le brun, que malgré sa menace du matin, il avait surprit à plusieurs reprises dans la journée.

Ils avaient attendus que tous y soient et d'un regard fier ils firent le tour de l'assemblée avant de se séparer pour se rendre chacun à leur table.

Aucune moquerie ne s'éleva dans la salle ce soir-là, ni plus tard.

Ce fut aussi ce soit-là que le brun apprit pour Hermione et Pansy ainsi que Ron et Blaise.

Il fut d'abord stupéfait, puis en colère que ses amis ne lui aient rien dit, ce à quoi son amie lui rétorqua:

« On ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant tout de suite, et vu comme tu sais garder un secret on a bien fait de s'abstenir de te le dire!

C'était dit juste pour le taquiner mais Harry ne su quoi répondre et se calma tout de suite, de toutes façons Hermione avait toujours le dernier mot, riposter n'aurait servit à rien.

-

Harry sortit de ses souvenirs et resserra amoureusement son étreinte sur le corps de Draco endormi.

Se plonger dans le passé lui avait fait oublier pour un temps sa vision et cette envie de violence qu'il avait eut, mais alors alors qu'il tentait de s'endormir elle revint le hanter.

-

Il dormit mal et au matin il se leva sans déranger le blond qui lui n'émergeait toujours que beaucoup plus tard, Harry avait prit l'habitude de se rendre au ministère le matin, vers les neuf heures, justement à cause de ça, il en revenait vers les onze trente et cela lui permettait de passer tout le reste du temps avec son époux.

Il avait aussi une autre habitude, non loin du ministère il avait découvert un bar très sympathique, il y avait quelques mois de ça, où on servait des cappuccino absolument divins.

Harry adorait ça et depuis il s'y arrêtait tous les matins pour en boire un en lisant le journal, c'était devenu un rite.

Ce qu'il fit aussi ce matin-là, il en avait bien besoin après une nuit presque sans sommeil.

-

« Bonjour Mrs Potter, un cappuccino comme d'habitude?

Harry qui venait de s'asseoir à sa table, toujours la même si possible, leva les yeux sur le serveur.

« Bonjour, oui comme d'habitude.

Le serveur s'éloigna et le brun le suivit du regard.

Ils étaient trois à faire le service dans ce bar assez grand, et celui-ci était nouveau, il en remplaçait un qui était partit sans prévenir personne d'après ce qu'Harry avait vaguement entendu.

Il était là depuis deux semaines, et depuis deux semaines, qu'il y ai du monde ou pas qui l'appelait pour être servis, si Harry arrivait il laissait les clients aux autres serveurs et venait prendre sa commande pour la lui amener ensuite, il ne laissait aucun des deux autres le faire, les devançant toujours.

Le bar étant sorcier au début Harry s'était dit que c'était peut-être sa célébrité qui l'attirait et le rendait empressé, ou alors parce qu'il était gay et lui plaisait, mais le jeune homme, à peu près du même âge que lui, n'avait jamais cherché à attirer son attention ni même à engager une quelconque discussion, en fait il était juste poli et ne souriait même pas.

Physiquement il était quelconque, des cheveux châtain coupés très court, des yeux d'un bleu qui n'avait rien de remarquable, il était de taille moyenne, mince, et les traits réguliers de son visage n'avaient rien de captivants non plus, bien qu'il ne soit pas laid.

Mais d'ailleurs même si il avait été la bombe du siècle et l'avait cherché en se traînant à ses genoux Harry n'aurait pas été intéressé, il était fidèle, pas par obligation, non pas du tout, mais tout simplement parce que pour lui une seule personne comptait à ses yeux et il ne désirait qu'elle, Draco.

Il l'aimait toujours de la même flamme ardente qu'au premier jour, peut-être plus encore si c'était possible, les années qui passaient multipliaient et renfonçaient les liens qui les unissaient et pourtant il avait toujours la sensation de le découvrir, il le surprenait sans cesse.

Son Serpentard était comme les poupées russe, sous un Draco il en découvrait un autre, auprès de lui il était plus qu'heureux et comblé.

Il était sa passion, le centre de sa vie.

Perdu dans de douces pensées au sujet de son blond, il sursauta quand le serveur déposa la tasse fumante devant lui.

« Merci! Lui dit-il, puis sans plus lui prêter attention il déplia le journal qu'il se mit à lire.

Au bout d'un moment il se leva, sortit du bar et se rendit au ministère.

-

Il commença par aller dire bonjour à Neville, qui prenait son emploi plus tôt, puis fit le tour des bureaux de tout ses amis.

Il sourit en passant devant ceux de Ron et Blaise, vides pour l'instant, après plus de quatre années d'un amour sans faille ces deux-là avaient dernièrement décidés de franchir le pas et s'était marié, ils étaient actuellement en voyage de noce.

Ils devaient d'ailleurs rentrer sous peu.

Il passa comme d'habitude une très bonne matinée à discuter et à rire avec tous ses vieux amis des potins du jour, il y en avait chaque jour de nouveaux, puis vers les onze heure trente il retourna chez lui en compagnie de Neville.

De très bonne humeur il se sentait bien et était parvenu à oublier totalement sa vision et ce qu'il avait ressentit.

-

Ce fut quand il arriva sur le seuil de son vaste salon que tout bascula de nouveau.

Draco qui était totalement absorbé par la lecture d'un livre ne les aperçut pas.

Harry lui s'immobilisa avant même d'entrer d'un pas dans la pièce, dés que son regard se posa sur le blond un sentiment de haine subit le submergea et la même vision que la veille s'imposa à son esprit, mais cette fois elle ne fut pas aussi brève.

Il se vit non seulement lui donner un coup de poing mais s'acharner sur lui, il vit du sang gicler sur ses mains et lui se délectant de ce liquide rouge, chaud et poisseux tandis qu'il continuait de frapper, frapper.

Il voulait lui faire mal, il avait besoin de lui faire mal, encore et encore.

L'envie de violence destructrice qui l'habitait fit étinceler ses yeux d'un éclat cruel, tordant ses lèvres dans un sourire mauvais et sous la puissance de cette envie il se mit à trembler.

Quelque chose au fond de lui hurla « NOOOOONNNN!!!!!! avec terreur et l'espace d'un bref instant il tenta de réagir, mais il ne parvint pas à dominer cette rage bestiale, elle était incontrôlable, elle recouvrait tout d'un voile rouge et lui faisait perdre toute raison, il fallait qu'il l'assouvisse.

Alors qu'il allait pour se ruer dans la pièce, et sur Draco, il fut brutalement repoussé en arrière jusque dans le hall et plaqué contre un mur.

Étrangement aussitôt que le blond sortit de son champ de vision l'envie de violence du brun disparue et il fixa avec hébétude Neville qui le maintenait fermement, il était maintenant plus grand qu'Harry et avec les années sa carrure s'était développée de façon avantageuse.

De ses doux yeux bruns, qui n'avaient pas changés eux, il dévisageait son ami avec un mélange d'incompréhension totale et de frayeur absolue.

« Neville...........qu'est-ce.....qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! Fit Harry en ressentant lui-même la même terreur et incompréhension.

« Tu avais un air si.......si monstrueux en le regardant! Murmura ce dernier, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, il était sous le choc de ce à quoi il venait d'assister.......il y avait tant de haine en toi que je pouvais la sentir!!!

Neville ne le maintenant pratiquement plus, Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol et se prit la tête entre les mains, ses tempes le faisaient souffrir horriblement mais par dessus tout la peur, une peur atroce, lui tordait l'estomac.

« Draco, Draco, Draco! Se mit-il à gémir.

-

**Merci beaucoup aux anonymes, je dois dire que le nombre de reviews pour un premier chapitre m'a surprise, je vous remercie vraiment pour votre soutient.**

**Et une pensée affectueuse pour toutes celles qui sont toujours là, cristalsky, fan de potter, sanzo, groumde, nekochan, elaelle, québécoise (ma petite fonctionnaire lol), stormtrooper, marjo.........excusez-moi si je vous cite pas toutes et si je n'ai pas répondu à chaque review, depuis hier je ne fais que taper mes chapitres lol, je n'aime pas faire attendre les lecteurs.**

**Je vous adore!**

**-**

**A bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

**-**

« Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit, mais qu'est-ce que vous.......

Draco, qui sortait du salon, s'arrêta net et ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules en voyant Neville, le visage pâle et défait, debout devant Harry à moitié effondre sur le sol, tête baissée ses deux mains étaient crispées dans ses cheveux et il gémissait son prénom.

« Harry! Cria le blond affolé et qui en deux bonds vint s'agenouiller devant lui, là il lui attrapa les poignets pour tenter de les écarter pour qu'il relève la tête........Harry regardes-moi.

Mais le brun ne voulait pas le regarder, il avait trop honte, trop peur, trop mal de cette vision et de cette haine cauchemardesque.

Tête toujours baissée il repoussa les mains de Draco et se jeta à son cou, s'y agrippant comme un noyé à une bouée, il était perdu et ne savait plus où il en était.

« Serres-moi, serres-moi fort!

Le blond obéit, d'un bras il entoura ses épaules, de son autre main il caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Harry tu me fais peur là! Lui murmura t-il.........dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le brun ne répondit pas, paradoxalement il se sentait mieux entre ses bras, la chaleur bienfaisante de son contact l'apaisait et sa migraine disparaissait.

Mais sa peur de lui-même restait bien présente.

Et puis comment expliquer à celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, et qui l'aimait lui aussi de la même manière, qu'il ressentait des envies de massacre à son égard?

« Il.......je crois que........je crois qu'il est malade! Intervint Neville qui ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, il avait une peur bleue qu'il recommence.

Ce dernier sauta sur la perche tendue.

« Oui........je me sens vraiment mal! Rajouta t-il d'une voix faible, la bouche contre le cou de Draco.

« Alors il faut immédiatement appeler Hermione! Fit impérativement le blond en resserrant son étreinte sur le brun.........elle doit être à Sainte-mangouste à l'heure qu'il est.

« Non! Répliqua vivement Harry sans relever la tête, il n'osait toujours pas regarder son compagnon, Il se sentait trop sale et honteux, il savait que dans les magnifiques yeux gris il lirait beaucoup d'inquiétude et surtout l'amour sans tâche et sans borne qu'il lui vouait et il se refusait à les croiser, ils étaient trop purs, ce serait comme les souiller.

« Pas la peine de l'ennuyer, je crois que j'ai juste besoin de repos! Continua t-il en repoussant doucement Draco, et tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier au pied duquel il s'arrêta.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour! Fit-il sans se retourner........je vais m'installer dans la chambre d'ami pour me reposer jusqu'à demain matin..........je suis sûr qu'après ça ira mieux.

« Harry.......

« Je t'en prie mon ange! Le coupa le brun d'un ton las et ses épaules se voûtant comme sous un poids........j'ai vraiment....vraiment besoin de m'isoler un peu.

« Bien! Fit Draco qui inquiet le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse sur le palier.

Là il se tourna vers Neville et fut saisit en le regardant, il était livide et semblait au bord des larmes.

« Nev t'es malade toi aussi? S'enquit-il.

« Non! Répondit celui-ci d'une voix étranglée, sa gorge était nouée.......ou peut-être que si......je ne sais plus très bien.

Le blond lui sourit et vint le prendre par un bras.

« Tu es inquiet pour Harry? Demanda t-il en l'entraînant vers le salon.

« Oh que oui! Eut envie de répondre Neville, mais il garda ça pour lui et dit à la place........un peu.

« Tu sais je crois qu'il a raison, un peu de repos et tout ira mieux! Fit Draco qui cherchait à se rassurer par la même occasion.........Mais toi je crois qu'un verre de whisky te ferait le plus grand bien, tu as une tête à faire peur.

-

Ils en burent finalement beaucoup plus que ça, assit tranquillement côte à côte sur le canapé, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et n'échangeant quelques phrases que par à-coup.

Puis sans trop savoir à quel moment, Neville qui n'avait pas l'habitude de l'alcool s'endormit, il ne buvait que rarement et jamais plus d'un verre.

Il se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard et se redressa sur le canapé dans lequel il s'était avachi.

Coude sur les genoux il se frotta les yeux, il se sentait vaguement nauséeux et avait la bouche sèche.

Il se leva et se rendit à la cuisine, où il but à longues gorgées presque un litre d'eau fraîche, et il en revenait quand il entendit un cri, c'était la voix de Draco.

Toute sa peur revenue il se précipita dans l'escalier et se rua vers la chambre d'ami dans laquelle il entra en coup de vent.

Il enregistra immédiatement la scène.

Draco était écroulé sur le sol, une main sur son visage dont une partie était ensanglantée, une de ses arcades sourcilière était nettement fendue, son autre main il la tenait tendue, paume en avant dans un geste de défense dérisoire, vers Harry.

Ce dernier se tenait au-dessus de lui, et même en ne le voyant que de profil Neville sentit sa chair se hérisser, il avait la même expression monstrueuse que celle qu'il avait eut le matin, et tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'il allait frapper encore.

Son hurlement fusa:

« HARRY NOOONNN!!!!!

Le cri vrilla la tête douloureuse du brun qui se tourna vers lui, et, cette fois-ci encore, dés qu'il ne regarda plus Draco toute sa haine s'évanouit, et il reprit ses esprits.

Là il réalisa brusquement ce qu'il était en train de faire, ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément et ses traits se décomposèrent tandis qu'il se mettait à reculer tout en secouant lentement la tête, et sans quitter Neville du regard, c'était comme si il s'y raccrochait.

« Non.......non........non! Murmura t-il en tombant assit sur le lit qu'il venait de heurter, il se laissa aller sur le matelas et se recroquevilla en position fœtale sans cesser de murmurer:

« Non.......non.....non! Puis.....Draco........Draco.....

Il revoyait les images qu'il venait d'avoir, encore plus horribles que celles qu'il avait eut dans le hall, l'éventration à mains nues, et lui riant comme un dément et se roulant dans une mare de sang........le sang de Draco.

Le blond était toujours au sol, trop estomaqué pour comprendre, mais ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même était indescriptible, c'était comme si vivant au jardin d'éden il venait brutalement d'être projeté en enfer.

Que c'était-il passé?

Il se souvenait être monté dans la chambre du brun pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Le voyant endormit il s'était approché pour se pencher sur lui, il lui avait doucement caressé le front.

Harry avait ouvert les yeux ............des yeux au reflet amoureux qui en l'espace d'un instant avait complètement viré en le fixant

Jamais Draco n'aurait cru possible de voir pareille expression dans le beau regard vert si tendre qu'il aimait tant...........de la haine, de la haine à l'état pur.........son cœur s'était déchiré et l'enfer lui était tombé dessus.

-

Neville se précipita vers Draco qu'il aida à se relever, il était anéantit et ne savait plus que faire.

« Il.......il faut te soigner! Bégaya t-il.

Mais le blond le repoussa et se dirigea vers le lit devant lequel il s'arrêta.

« Harry......

« Pardon, pardon mon amour! Le coupa le brun sans bouger de place........je ne sais pas........pardon, pardon.

« Je t'aime tu le sais! Reprit Draco comme si il ne l'avait pas interrompu, sa voix était calme mais tremblait légèrement, il avait mal, mal à en crever et sa blessure n'avait rien à y voir.........mais jamais, tu m'entends? jamais je n'accepterais que tu me lèves la main dessus.......depuis hier quelque chose ne va pas, alors si il y a un problème, quel qu'il soit, il faut le régler.

« Draco......si tu savais....je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive........j'ai tellement peur.......j'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur de moi! Répondit Harry d'une voix sourde où perçait une véritable angoisse et toujours sans bouger.

Le cœur du blond se déchira une nouvelle fois et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, que leur arrivait-ils?

Il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui, d'oublier ce moment de cauchemar.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Ce qui venait de se produire n'était pas rien il en avait parfaitement conscience, il ne pouvait l'oublier et l'excuser en disant que ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était pas le cas.

Quel que soit le problème il lui fallait réagir et prendre les choses en mains, immédiatement.

« Je veux que tu ailles voir Hermione tout de suite, tu es peut-être malade! Fit-il fermement........Neville accompagnes-le! Termina t-il en ce tournant vers ce dernier.

« Mais......et toi? Ta blessure?

« Fais ce que je te dis, je me débrouillerais.

Sans rien rajouter de plus Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante et s'y enferma.

Là, les mains crispées sur le rebord du lavabo, et tête pendante, il pu se laisser aller au chagrin et au désespoir qui l'étouffait, les yeux remplis de haine de l'homme qui était toute sa vie le pourchassaient, comment, comment cela était-il possible?

Cela ne devait jamais se reproduire, il ne survivrait pas à un autre de ces regards, ça le détruirait, il en mourrait.

Un peu calmé il releva la tête et se détailla dans le miroir, son arcade s'était ouverte en deux sous la puissante du coup que lui avait donné Harry et du sang continuait de couler sur son visage, il réalisa qu'il en avait partout sur ses vêtements, ainsi que sur une de ses mains et cela lui fit subitement horreur.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous la douche, ce qui ne calma pas le saignement, bien au contraire et voyant l'eau rougie il se remit à pleurer et brusquement il ressentit le besoin impérieux de parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait s'appuyer.

-

Quand Neville revint, après avoir laissé Harry entre les mains d'Hermione, il trouva Draco assit au salon en compagnie de Severus Snape.

La présence de son ancien professeur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans ne le perturba pas, il y avait longtemps maintenant que plus rien ne le surprenait, en dehors de son intérêt bien réel pour Draco et Harry les seuls à éveiller encore quelque chose en lui, rien d'autre ne le faisait réagir.

Le blond tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui quand il entra dans la pièce, et Neville se rendit compte que sa blessure avait été soigné, par magie vu qu'il ne restait plus qu'un léger hématome, bien qu'il ressortit assez nettement sur la peau très pâle.

« Il est avec Hermione! Fit Neville en comprenant l'interrogation visible dans le regard gris.

« Bien! Soupira le blond soulagé.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers un fauteuil et tout en s'asseyant il croisa les yeux noirs du maître de potion qui le fixait de ce regard insondable dont il se rappelait, posément il le lui rendit.

-

Quand Severus avait reçu le message de son filleul lui demandant de venir tout de suite il avait été surprit, il ne s'était jamais rendu au domicile des Malfoy-Potter, c'était toujours Draco qui venait lui rendre visite, quelques fois en compagnie d'Harry, mais assez rarement.

Il avait été encore plus surprit de trouver son filleul totalement déboussolé et blessé.

Son premier geste avait été de le soigner tout en l'écoutant lui raconter des évènements qui le laissèrent plus que perplexe et à vrai dire plutôt décontenancé, la personne dont il lui parlait n'avait rien à voir avec le Potter qu'il connaissait.

Jamais le Survivant n'avait eut la moindre petite flamme de haine en lui, il était certain qu'il n'en avait même pas eut face à Voldemort, alors envers Draco c'était encore plus incroyable.

L'autre grosse surprise pour lui fut de voir Neville, bien sûr il savait depuis longtemps par le blond qu'il vivait ici, ce n'était pas ça qui le surprenait, c'était le changement survenu chez lui.

Il l'avait vaguement aperçut il y avait deux ans de ça, alors qu'il s'était rendu au ministère, mais il ne l'avait qu'entrevu et n'y avait pas porté cas.

Là vu de près c'était sidérant.

Où était passé l'adolescent timide mais souriant de Poudlard?

Il avait devant les yeux un jeune homme grand à la carrure développée, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus marquant, le plus marquant c'était le côté sombre et mélancolique qui émanait de lui, et surtout ses yeux éteint qui lui rendaient son regard sans qu'aucune émotion ou quoi que ce soit d'autre n'y transparaisse.

Severus qui se souvenait de doux yeux marron où s'exprimait le moindre sentiment de leur propriétaire en resta bête, bien que grâce à sa parfaite maîtrise rien de son étonnement ne se lu sur son visage.

Qu'était donc devenu le petit Gryffi?

« Tu pourrais parler à Harry?

La question de Draco sortit Severus de ses pensées.

« Pour lui dire quoi? Rétorqua t-il en haussant un sourcil sceptique......qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? Si c'est un problème de couple c'est à vous de le régler, ne compte pas sur moi.

Neville qui écoutait réprima un sourire, imaginer Severus en conseiller matrimonial aurait fait rire n'importe qui le connaissant un peu.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends! Avoua Draco à mi-voix tout en haussant tristement les épaules...........j'ai l'impression que toute ma vie s'écroule d'un seul coup sans savoir pourquoi ni quoi faire pour l'empêcher............c'était le paradis et d'un seul coup c'est l'enfer, pourquoi, pourquoi? On ne change pas comme ça du jour au lendemain, Il y a bien une raison! S'énerva t-il avant de continuer plus calmement.................la seule chose dont je sois sûr c'est que je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'Harry me haïsse, je préférerais mourir que revoir cette expression dans ses yeux...........je l'aime tellement! Termina t-il dans un souffle et en baissant la tête pour cacher ses yeux brouillés par les larmes.

Neville, qui avait porté son regard sur le blond quand il s'était mit à parler, eut mal pour lui et il ressentit comme en écho sa peine et son désarrois, il eut envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, de lui rendre espoir, de lui dire que c'était impossible que leur amour disparaisse, qu'il devait y avoir une solution.

Harry et Draco était son équilibre depuis un an, lui qui ne voyait la vie plus qu'en noir et blanc depuis la guerre avait besoin de les voir heureux et amoureux, dans ce mal-être incontrôlable dont il n'était plus capable de sortir les voir ensemble était comme une lumière dans sa triste existence.

Malgré lui, et à cause d'eux, un espoir restait tapis au fond de lui, il préférait l'ignorer la plupart du temps, ne croyant plus vraiment que quoi que ce soit de beau pourrait lui arriver, mais en dépit de tout cet espoir était bien là.

Tous ces sentiments divers passèrent dans son regard rivé sur le blond, et Severus qui l'observait fronça les sourcils.

-

**A bientôt!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

**-**

« Tu veux un examen complet de la tête aux pieds? S'étonna Hermione.........mais pourquoi? Tu te sens mal?

Elle observa Harry, assit sur une chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau, qui s'agita un peu sur son siège, l'air très mal à l'aise.

« Je........j'ai des migraines violentes! Marmonna t-il du bout des lèvres, tout en fixant la fenêtre derrière elle.

Hermione l'observa avec plus d'attention, inquiète et intriguée.

« Depuis quand?..........et Harry regardes-moi s'il te plait, c'est pas la fenêtre le médicomage elle ne peut rien pour toi.

Comme à regret le brun ramena son regard sur elle.

« Depuis deux jours! Souffla t-il.

« Deux jours à peine? S'exclama la jeune femme qui se mit à rire.........et tu t'affoles déjà?

Harry se renfrogna aussitôt et baissa les yeux au sol.

« Je t'assure que ces migraines sont vraiment.......vraiment atroces.......je t'en prie Hermione fais ce que je te demande et arrêtes de me poser des questions.

Son amie cessa de rire et fronça les sourcils.

« Harry qu'est-ce que tu me caches? Tu n'as jamais été du genre à te faire du soucis pour ta santé au moindre bobo........et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as des migraines.

« Elles ne sont pas comme les autres! Murmura t-il en la fixant bien droit pour la première depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bureau.........elles me terrorise.

Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ses visions, ni des envies de violence incompréhensibles qu'il ressentait envers Draco, pas par manque de confiance, c'était juste parce qu'il se sentait tout simplement incapable d'en parler, ça ne sortait pas, c'était bloqué en lui.

Pour l'instant il avait besoin de comprendre, de trouver une explication logique à ce phénomène incontrôlable qui lui donnait la sensation de devenir un monstre.

L'inquiétude grandit chez Hermione qui lu en effet une peur bien réelle dans les yeux de son ami.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Harry, et si tu ne veux pas m'en parler c'est ton droit, mais n'oublie pas que je serais toujours là pour toi, et si ça peut te rassurer alors allons faire les examens! Dit-elle en se levant.

-

**Dans une vielle maison d'un quartier de Londres.**

L'homme grand et bien bâtit qui regardait par la fenêtre, debout et mains croisées derrière le dos, se retourna lentement en entendant s'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Il fixa celui qui venait d'entrer et qui s'avança pour s'arrêter à deux mètres de lui.

« Tu penses que ça a commencé?

« C'est même certain, même si pour l'instant son envie de meurtre ne se déclenche pas à tous les coups! Répondit le nouvel arrivant d'un ton neutre, sa voix et son visage n'exprimait strictement rien d'autre qu'une évidence...........à la prochaine pleine lune, c'est à dire après-demain soir, je terminerais le rituel et à partir de là dés qu'il posera ne serait-ce qu'un bref regard sur lui il aura envie de le tuer, avec ou sans hallucinogène visions ou pas, sa haine le dominera.........en attendant je vais continuer à lui donner de ma mixture pour entretenir son angoisse, ça met un peu de piment

« Bien, bien, bien......rajouter les visions était une idée qui me plaisait bien............mais tout est vraiment parfait! Approuva l'homme grand, et aux cheveux noir de jais, avec un sourire de satisfaction intense qui aurait fait froid dans le dos de n'importe qui, sauf de celui qui se trouvait face à lui, chez ce dernier aucune peur, pas de sourire de satisfaction démentiel non plus, juste la détermination farouche d'accomplir ce qu'il avait promit à son vis-à-vis.

-

Deux heures plus tard, vers cinq heure de l'après-midi, Harry eut les résultats des examens.

« Tu n'as absolument rien! Lui annonça joyeusement Hermione.........même pas une toute petite tumeur, heureusement que tous mes patients ne sont pas comme toi autrement je n'aurais plus qu'à me recycler! Plaisanta t-elle.

Elle pensait que son ami allait être heureux et soulagé en entendant cette nouvelle, mais au lieu de ça une expression tellement déçue s'afficha sur son visage qu'elle en resta bête.

« Harry........

« Et une maladie mentale? La coupa brusquement et vivement ce dernier comme prit d'un nouvel espoir......tu crois que je pourrais en avoir une?

La jeune femme totalement ahurie le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

« Pour tout te dire! Fit-elle lentement........là c'est une question que je suis sérieusement en train de me poser........je ne comprends pas, on dirait presque que tu veux absolument être malade.

Harry baissa la tête pour échapper à son regard incrédule.

Oh que oui il aurait voulut être malade, cela aurait été une bonne explication et il aurait su quoi faire, les maladies ça se soigne, mais si on ne lui trouvait rien comment expliquer ce qui se passait en lui? Comment l'arrêter si on ne pouvait pas y mettre le doigt dessus?

« Hermione je veux voir un sorcier-psychiatre! Dit-il d'un ton impératif en redressant la tête.......tout de suite.

Son amie le fixa un instant, inquiète pour lui, quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle comprit qu'insister pour qu'il lui parle ne servirait à rien.

« D'accord! Soupira t-elle.......après tout ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

-

Harry passa plus de deux heures avec le psychiatre, et quand il sortit de son bureau il déprimait complètement, il n'avait absolument aucun symptôme qui aurait pu faire penser qu'il était atteint par une quelconque maladie mentale.

A toutes les questions et test du médecin il avait répondu bon, il était parfaitement sensé dans sa tête.

Et quand, l'air de rien, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il penserait de quelqu'un ayant des visions meurtrière sur une seule personne, là il avait décrit les siennes, le psychiatre avait répondu après mûre réflexion:

« Je ne vois aucune maladie mentale qui se focalise uniquement sur une personne, c'est toujours des troubles généraux, du style paranoïa.....phobies, psychoses, etc...............alors je dirais que cette personne doit plutôt être sous l'effet d'un hallucinogène puissant...........mais sincèrement je ne vois pas lequel..........je suis assez versé dans tous ce qui est drogues et potions, je m'en sers beaucoup dans mon travail, et je ne connais rien qui ai un effet pareil.

Harry qui ne se droguait pas et qui n'imagina pas une seule seconde qu'il pouvait l'être à son insu, surtout qu'apparemment une telle drogue ou potion n'existait pas, l'avait remercié et était sortit, complètement abattu.

Le médecin l'avait suivit des yeux, très perplexe et n'en revenant pas.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un qui tenait absolument à ce qu'on lui trouve une folie quelconque.

-

Draco se leva et regarda Severus et Neville à tour de rôle.

« Je monte me reposer..........je ne sais pas quand Harry va rentrer mais j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces pour l'affronter.

Les deux autres opinèrent en silence et le suivirent des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la pièce.

Tout dans son attitude montrait à quel point il était touché, il paraissait totalement désarmé et si perdu face à une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour lui? Vous l'aimez? Demanda brusquement Severus d'un ton agressif.

Et aussitôt posée il regretta sa question, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire après tout? Si le petit Gryffi était amoureux de Draco c'était pas son problème.

Neville tourna son regard vers lui sans paraître le moins du monde offusqué.

« D'une certaine façon oui! Fit-il tranquillement.......tout comme j'aime Harry, j'aime ce qu'ils sont ensemble, ce qu'ils représentent.

Le maître de potion haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« Et ils représentent quoi selon vous?

« Le rêve de tous! Murmura Neville dont le regard s'écarta de Severus et se perdit dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes devenu? Constata songeusement le maître de potion qui l'observait attentivement et avec beaucoup de curiosité.

« Pardon? Tressaillit Neville en ramenant son regard sur lui.

« Où est le véritable Longdubat? Celui qui n'a jamais été capable de faire une potion digne de ce nom mais connaissait toutes les plantes sur le bout des doigts, celui à qui je faisait une peur bleue rien qu'en posant les yeux sur lui.

« Parce que vous vous rappelez de moi? S'étonna ce dernier.

Severus haussa les épaules, bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, à l'époque Harry et lui étaient ses souffres-douleurs favoris, quand il savait qu'il allait leur donner un cours, avant même d'entrer dans sa classe il en jubilait d'avance de les savoir là.

Mais c'est vrai qu'en y regardant bien il s'étonna un peu lui-même de la clarté de ses souvenirs à son égard, la plupart de ses élèves il les avait oublié, pas lui.

« Je ne suis pas encore sénile! Rétorqua t-il à haute voix sans répondre vraiment.......et actuellement vous restez dans les annales de Poudlard comme le champion de l'explosion de chaudrons, et à ce jour je peux vous certifier que vous détenez toujours le titre haut la main.

Neville ne se vexa pas, rien ne le touchait plus vraiment, il eut juste un petit sourire doux et triste à la fois.

« C'est loin maintenant tout ça! Murmura t-il.

Severus eut un drôle de pincement au niveau du cœur, bizarrement il aurait voulut voir le Neville rougissant et timide d'antan, pas ce jeune homme désabusé qui ne réagissait à rien et semblait hors d'atteinte.

Puis ce dernier se leva.

« Je vais faire du thé! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-

Tête basse Harry resta un long moment immobile sur le perron de sa maison, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il avait peur d'entrer, il souhaitait voir Draco du plus profond de son être mais il avait peur que ce cauchemar le reprenne et qu'il lui fasse du mal.

C'était horrible de ne même plus pouvoir se faire confiance.

Il finit par entrer doucement, avec hésitation, et en refermant la porte il y appuya son front un instant, prenant un longue inspiration et priant intérieurement.

« Faites que je ne perde pas le contrôle, faites que je n'ai pas de visions..........je vous en supplie aidez-moi.........que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il se retourna vers le hall et là il croisa le regard de Draco qui descendait l'escalier et s'arrêta sur la dernière marche.

Harry se statufia illico le ventre tordu par la peur que le cauchemar lui tombe dessus, mais il n'en fut rien.

Il ne pouvait deviner que c'était parce que les effets de la mixture prise le matin s'était estompés, et surtout qu'un certain rituel n'était pas achevé, il était encore loin de se douter de tout ça.

Ne sentant rien venir il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement intérieur et eut un sourire timide en direction du blond, ce dernier, avec un peu d'hésitation, descendit la dernière marche pour avancer juste de deux pas vers lui, restant à bonne distance.

La lueur de crainte et de tristesse qui brillait dans les beaux yeux gris, ainsi que l'hématome visible sur le visage tant aimé, broya le cœur du brun.

Son amour avait peur de lui, c'était atroce comme sensation.

Incapable de contenir le flot de larmes qui monta brusquement il baissa la tête.

« Je......j'ai vu Hermione.........et.......et un psychiatre aussi! Réussit-il à dire d'une voix étranglée et avec difficulté...........je n'ai rien........absolument rien.......

Un désespoir sans fond le submergea d'un seul coup et il se laissa tomber à genoux.

« Je ne comprend rien à ce qui m'arrive.......oh mon dieu.......Draco, je t'aime tant, j'ai besoin de toi..........aides-moi......

Le blond ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre à cet appel, oubliant toute crainte il n'écouta que son cœur et courut jusqu'à lui, s'agenouillant à son tour.

« Harry! Murmura t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.........je suis là, on s'en sortira mon amour, mais il faut que tu me parle, il faut que tu m'expliques......jamais, jamais tu n'as été comme ça.........alors si tu m'aimes toujours pourquoi ce brusque excès de violence?

Là le brun réalisa que Draco n'était pas au courant de celui du matin, Neville l'ayant heureusement arrêté, et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus se douter une seconde des visions meurtrières qu'il avait eut par trois fois, il comprit qu'en effet il devait lui parler, pour pouvoir se protéger Draco devait savoir.

Il s'écarta pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, embrassa doucement l'endroit meurtri par ses soins, puis déposa tout aussi doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire! Fit-il à mi-voix et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.......elles ne sont pas très jolies à entendre..........mais en premier lieu il faut que je te dise.........j'ai peur de moi-même et tu ne dois plus me faire confiance......

Là il se tu un instant devant le regard gris où passa de la frayeur et de l'incompréhension.

« Pour le moment je pense que le plus sûr c'est que tu ne restes jamais seul avec moi! Reprit-il en lui souriant doucement et comme d'un air d'excuse.

« Mais........voulut protester Draco.

« Je t'en prie Draco, tant que je ne comprendrais pas ce qui m'arrive c'est plus prudent................tu sais c'était pas la première fois que j'ai eut envie de....... de t'agresser..........et le pire c'est que je ne contrôle rien...........je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive...........je t'aime plus que ma vie, tu es ce que j'ai de plus beau et de plus cher dans l'existence.......

Il se tu une fois encore en voyant un éclat heureux s'allumer dans les yeux du blond, et il l'embrassa d'abord très amoureusement et tendrement avant de continuer:

« Ce n'était pas qu'un simple excès de violence, ça ne se résume pas qu'à donner des coups, c'est beaucoup plus que ça...........je suis terrorisé parce que j'ignore si ça va pas me reprendre d'un moment à l'autre et que je ne pourrais rien y faire...................... en réalité depuis deux jours ça fait trois fois que.........là il hésita une seconde, ne sachant trop comment s'exprimer, il finit par choisir la façon directe, il n'y avait de toutes manières aucune façon meilleure que l'autre pour annoncer ça................j'ai envie de te tuer.

-

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5.**

**-**

…_...J'ai envie de te tuer!_

La phrase résonna aux oreilles de Draco qui ouvrit des yeux effarés et où régnait une incompréhension totale.

Harry avait envie de le tuer?

Celui qu'il aimait d'un amour sans limite pensait au meurtre quand il le regardait?

« Nooon! Murmura t-il en secouant lentement la tête et en repoussant les mains du brun, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai........qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?

Harry qui le fixait avec inquiétude eut mal en voyant son expression égarée, mal comme jamais il n'aurait crû que ce soit possible.

« Draco il faut que je te raconte les v.......! commença t-il en voulant reprendre son visage entre ses mains.

« NOOOON!!!! cria cette fois le blond qui se remit d'un bond sur ses pieds et partit en courant dans l'escalier pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Dans l'immédiat il se sentait incapable d'en entendre plus, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Harry, qui l'avait suivit des yeux, comprit très bien sa réaction et ne chercha pas à le suivre, il se sentait trop misérable et coupable, sans compter qu'à partir de maintenant, pour la sécurité de Draco, il ne voulait plus se retrouver seul avec lui.

Il se releva lentement et là il s'aperçut de la présence de Neville et Severus, ils l'observaient du seuil du salon et il se dit que c'était certainement Draco qui avait dû faire venir son parrain.

Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et le fixait sévèrement de ses yeux noirs insondables.

« Draco m'a expliqué que vous aviez un problème! fit-il quand Harry passa entre eux pour entrer dans la pièce..........et d'après ce que je viens d'entendre je crois qu'en effet vous en avez un sérieux........je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal Potter, je vous tuerais d'abord.

A ces paroles le brun s'immobilisa un instant, sans se retourner, il venait de réaliser que la présence de Severus était finalement une bonne chose.

« Je voudrais que vous vous installiez ici pour veiller sur lui, et me tuer c'est exactement ce que je voudrais que vous fassiez en cas de besoin! Répondit-il enfin en allant s'asseoir.........tous les deux.

« Non! Répliqua aussi sec Neville qui vint rapidement se placer devant lui........jamais je ne pourrais faire ça.

Harry leva les yeux sur lui et lui sourit avec beaucoup d'affection, c'est vrai que lui demander un tel service n'était pas la meilleure des choses, lui qui allait si mal.

D'abord à cause de la guerre et de toutes les atrocités vue qui l'avait rongées petit à petit, lui qui était si doux et bon en avait gardé un traumatisme, mais le pire avait été que juste après il était tombé fou amoureux d'un homme qui s'était moqué de lui, sans jamais lui accorder le moindre baiser ce dernier avait su jouer de sa naïveté et l'avait l'amené à accepter de coucher avec deux de ses amis qui s'était servit de lui pendant quelques temps, celui qu'il aimait ne faisant que regarder.

Puis un soir après une de ces coucheries ils avaient rit de lui, l'avait insulté et avec un regard de dégoût celui qu'il aimait lui avait dit qu'il n'était tout compte fait qu'une larve sans intérêt, ils étaient partis et avaient totalement disparut depuis.

Neville effondré avait perdu toute confiance en lui et dans le genre humain, et toute sa joie de vivre s'était éteinte.

Harry et Draco l'avaient apprit il y a peu, et là le brun avait eut des envies de meurtre sans l'aide de personne.

« Pardon Nev mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, tu ne dois pas me laisser lui faire du mal! Lui dit-il doucement...........et vous aussi! Rajouta t-il à l'adresse de Severus qui vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, l'air d'attendre qu'il veuille bien s'expliquer.

Neville lui s'installa sur le canapé, près d'Harry qui prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la serra, il se préparait à tout leur raconter quand on sonna à la porte.

-

Après qu'Harry ai quitté Sainte-mangouste, Hermione avait rendu visite à son confrère psychiatre et ce qu'il lui avait dit avait renforcé sa perplexité.

Là debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau elle était plongé dans de profondes réflexions, sourcils froncés.

Elle était certaine qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave pour Harry.

Elle sursauta en sentant un corps se coller à son dos et deux bras l'enlacer.

« Tu as l'air bien songeuse! Murmura la voix de Pansy à son oreille........c'est à moi que tu penses?

« Je pense toujours à toi! Sourit Hermione qui se retourna entre ses bras pour lui faire face.......tu n'es pas au travail?

Tout en disant cela elle caressa d'une manière très sensuelle le haut des bras de sa compagne vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un jeans de même couleur, les biceps de cette dernière se dessinaient nettement sous sa peau.

La Serpentard était auror, elle traquait souvent des criminels et quand elle tenait une piste elle ne la lâchait plus, elle était réputée pour être un véritable chien de chasse, et pour entretenir sa forme elle pratiquait beaucoup les sports de combat qu'elle avait découvert, elle y excellait et dans un corps à corps peu lui tenait tête, cette pratique régulière lui avait donné une superbe musculature, fine et déliée, dont Hermione raffolait.

« J'ai bouclée mon bonhomme ce matin! Répondit Pansy en frémissant longuement, les mains de la rouquine venaient de s'égarer dans son dos et sous son débardeur, descendant lentement vers ses fesses.

« Si tu continues je crois que tu vas devoir déroger à ta règle! Souffla t-elle........tu sais celle qui dit ' jamais sur le lieu de travail'.

« Les règles sont faites pour qu'on les enfreigne! Sourit Hermione qui brusquement s'empara de sa bouche.

Elles échangèrent un long baiser enflammé mais finalement Pansy y mit un terme, et reculant la tête elle fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

« Quelque chose te tracasse toi! Affirma t-elle.

« Pffff!!! souffla la rouquine qui appuya son front contre le sien.......comment tu fais pour toujours deviner ce que je ressent?

« Tout simplement parce que je t'aime! Répondit Pansy..........aller dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre Hermione lui raconta la visite d'Harry.

« C'est vrai que c'est étrange! Fit la Serpentard après l'avoir écoutée........si on allait leur faire un petit coucou?

« Plus ça va et plus je t'aime toi! S'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte et aperçut les deux filles il soupira.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu viendrais! Fit-il avant de leur sourire........enfin c'est aussi bien que vous soyez là.

Devant leurs expressions perplexes il reprit:

« Hermione je voudrais que tu montes dans la chambre pour voir si Draco va bien, si non fais en sorte que oui.........nous allons t'attendre au salon, et je te promet que tu saura tout.

« Euh.........oui d'accord! Répondit son amie un peu perdue mais qui obtempéra.

Pansy elle fut entraîné au salon.

« Vous tenez une réunion? S'étonna t-elle en apercevant Severus qui la salua d'un signe de tête.

« C'est un peu ça! Approuva Neville à qui elle fit la bise.

« On va attendre Hermione! Fit Harry qui ne tenait pas à se répéter, c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça.

-

La jeune femme revint un long moment plus tard, le visage fermé.

« Il était vraiment chamboulé! Expliqua t-elle en s'adressant à Harry..........heureusement je savais que tu avais une potion de sommeil dans ta salle de bain, je lui ai donné, il va dormir jusqu'au matin........il.......il m'a dit quelque chose de très bizarre! Termina t-elle avec gêne.

« Que je voulais le tuer? Répliqua le brun qui eut un petit sourire triste.........assieds-toi Hermione, et écoutez-moi tous.

-

L'homme grand se fixa avec dégoût dans le miroir, longuement, et brusquement, avec un cri de rage, il le brisa d'un coup de poing.

Puis il resta immobile, tête basse et les bras le long du corps, de sa main blessée des gouttes de sang s'écoulaient une par une sur le sol.

Il ne broncha pas quand il sentit qu'on se saisissait de son poignet.

Celui venait d'arriver, alerté par le cri, examina la blessure, calme et toujours sans aucune expression il fit un geste de la main au-dessus en marmonnant quelques mots étranges et la plaie se referma d'elle-même.

« Pourquoi tu m'a sauvé ce jour-là? Demanda durement l'homme grand.

L'autre leva ses yeux bleus sur lui et le fixa tranquillement sans répondre, il lui posait toujours la même question et jamais il n'y répondait, la réponse ne lui aurait pas plu.

L'expression de l'homme grand aux cheveux noir de jais devint mauvaise, ce calme olympien et cette absence totale de réaction le faisait bouillir, à croire qu'il n'était pas humain mais une simple mécanique sans âme, pourquoi ne disait-il jamais rien?

En colère il le saisit sans douceur par les épaules pour le tourner dos à lui et le poussa rudement contre le placard de la salle de bain.

Celui aux yeux bleus ne protesta pas et y prit appuie des deux mains, se laissant faire tandis qu'avec des gestes secs l'homme faisait descendre son pantalon sur ses cuisses.

Celui aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtain était accro de ce qui allait suivre.

Sans broncher il subit la pénétration brutale et les assauts violent de l'homme grand aux cheveux noir de jais, il savait parfaitement que c'était sa façon à lui de commencer, d'assurer une certaine domination sur lui en fait, ça se passait toujours ainsi:

D'abord il cherchait par sa violence à provoquer sa haine et sa colère, ce en quoi il échouait à chaque fois.

Puis, comme il était en train de le faire au moment même, il se calmait, devenait presque tendre, connaissant parfaitement ses points faibles il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour l'amener au plaisir, y prenant tout le temps nécessaire, et là il réussissait parfaitement à chaque fois.

C'était l'unique moment où celui aux yeux bleus perdait toute son impassibilité, paupières closes et gémissant de plaisir quand l'orgasme venait.

Après quoi l'homme grand le regardait d'un air très satisfait de lui, vainqueur et narquois.

-

Quand Harry se tu il y eut un lourd silence dans la pièce, tous le fixaient, atterrés et ne sachant que dire.

Ce qu'il venait de leur raconter était tellement inattendu et surprenant.

Le brun, qui trouva ce silence et leurs regards à peine supportable, s'énerva.

« Mais dites quelque chose! S'écria t-il en les dévisageant à tour de rôle..........aidez-moi à comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

« Je saisis mieux pourquoi tu voulais absolument être malade! Murmura Hermione......une tumeur au cerveau aurait été beaucoup plus simple, parce que là je ne vois vraiment pas.

« Et vous? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Severus.

« Au premier abord, pour les visions, une drogue du genre hallucinogène puissant semblerait le plus plausible! Répondit lentement ce dernier tout en réfléchissant........mais il devrait provoquer d'autres effets en même temps, et je suppose que si vous en preniez vous le sauriez.........côté potion........aucune ne pourrait être aussi sélective, personnellement je pourrais créer une potion qui vous rende haineux et violent, mais ce serait de façon générale, sans distinction de personne, vous les haïriez de manière différente c'est tout...........et si j'ai bien comprit votre comportement vis-à-vis des autres n'a pas changé, vous ne ressentez ça qu'envers Draco......

« Oui apparemment! Le coupa Harry qui secoua la tête...............et je vous certifie en effet que je me drogue pas, et puis pourquoi j'irais prendre une potion qui me rendrait haineux?.........je ne suis pas complètement idiot.

« Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'intrigue! Fit songeusement le maître de potion sans paraître tenir compte de l'interruption.

« Quoi donc? S'écria vivement le brun.

Severus le fixa un instant.

« Que ressentez-vous en ce moment pour Draco?

« Ce que je ressent? S'étonna Harry qui leva les yeux vers l'étage et sourit doucement.........de l'amour! Dit-il avec douceur........toujours autant d'amour.

« C'est bien ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre! Fit fermement le maître de potion..........votre haine et vos visions ne se déclenchent que si vous le regardez.

« Oui c'est vrai ça! S'exclama subitement Neville.........souviens-toi Harry, à chaque fois tu es redevenu tout à fait normal dés que tu as détourné les yeux de lui, et pourtant il était là.

« Oui tu as raison.............et en fait quand il m'a prit dans ses bras mes migraines ont disparues! Fit le brun tout en se remémorant les scènes concernées........mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

« Que tout ça n'a rien de normal et que tant qu'on ne saura pas clairement ce qui vous arrive il faut absolument que vous évitiez de le regarder! Décréta d'un ton ferme le maître de potion.

Harry baissa la tête.

Ne plus pouvoir regarder ce visage qu'il aimait tant caresser et admirer? Il le trouvait tellement beau, souvent le soir, tandis que Draco s'endormait, lui il aimait s'amuser à redessiner ses traits en les suivant d'un doigt délicat, le blond sombrait alors dans le sommeil avec un doux sourire, c'était un moment de tendresse qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux.

C'était dur mais si il le fallait il le ferait.

« Bien! Fit-il en relevant la tête............mais je compte sur vous et Neville pour me surveiller quand même, il faut qu'il y ai toujours quelqu'un avec nous, on ne sait jamais.

« C'est entendu je resterais ici! Assura Severus, c'était les vacances d'été à Poudlard et il était libre de son temps.

« Nev! Continua Harry......je vais m'installer dans la chambre d'ami, ça ne te gêne pas de partager la tienne avec Severus? Il suffira de rajouter un lit et de mettre une séparation.

Il y avait longtemps que plus rien ne gênait Neville qui fit signe qu'il était d'accord.

Severus lui ressentit une brusque crispation au niveau de l'estomac, il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'avoir envie de partager sa chambre, mais il avait dit oui et se sentait coincé, que penseraient-ils tous si subitement il changeait d'avis? Harry demanderait sûrement la raison, et que pourrait-il répondre?

Que sans trop savoir pourquoi il appréhendait cette cohabitation? Que le grand maître des potions craignait la promiscuité avec le petit Gryffi?

Ce serait du plus haut ridicule.

Il préféra se taire et garder un air totalement détaché.

-

Un long moment après les deux filles les quittèrent pour rentrer chez elles, et tous montèrent se coucher.

Presque aussitôt, laissant Severus s'installer, Neville sortit de la maison et transplana dans une rue de Londres qu'il connaissait bien, même si il n'y était plus venu depuis longtemps.

Ce soir il y avait trop de tension en lui.

-

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!**

**Il faut que je vous dise que cette histoire n'a rien à voir du tout avec les livres ou les films Harry Potter, ni même avec une réalité quelconque, en fait j'ai prit la magie vaudou, (une des plus ancienne), que j'ai transformé et associé avec la base de certains mythes et légendes (transformé aussi) dont j'ai fait un mélange et que j'ai arrangé à ma sauce.**

**Tout ce que j'ai écris sort de mon imagination, tout simplement, ne cherchez pas autre chose!**

**Voilà, je pense qu'il était nécessaire que je prévienne pour tout ce qui va suivre durant toute l'histoire lol.**

**-**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-**

**Chapitre 6.**

**-**

Neville sortit de la petite impasse où il était apparut et se mit à remonter la rue.

Beaucoup de gens s'y trouvaient, que des hommes, de tout âge, les plus jeunes avaient des positions aguichantes et interpellaient les passants qui les détaillaient comme des marchandises, faisant leur choix.

Neville ignora tout ceux qui essayèrent de l'attirer, et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut devant celui qu'il cherchait.

Adossé à un mur, une jambe repliée sous lui et bras croisés, ce dernier le toisa de la tête aux pieds avec un petit sourire.

Âgé de vingt ans il était plutôt beau, il avait de longs cheveux brun qu'il portait lâche, il était aussi grand que Neville, les épaules larges et puissantes, là il était vêtu d'un débardeur à mailles larges, d'un jeans qui descendait très bas sur ses hanches étroites et laissait voir le début des poils pubien.

« Tiens donc, un revenant! Fit-il d'une voix basse et voilée........t'avais disparut ces derniers temps.......t'as un nouveau coup de cafard mon p'tit loup?

Neville le fixa sans répondre et le jeune homme se redressa.

« C'est ce que j'aime chez toi beau brun, ton silence! Reprit-il en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.........aller viens!

Et l'attrapant par le poignet il l'entraîna vers la petite chambre qu'il possédait non loin de là.

-

Durant le court trajet Neville se souvint de leur première rencontre.

C'était il y a trois ans, après le travail il s'était sentit incapable de rentrer chez lui, de se retrouver seul enfermé entre quatre murs.

Il était dans un moment de déprime encore plus important que d'habitude et il s'était mit à errer dans Londres sans trop savoir où il allait, il était malheureux à pleurer et ne voyait rien de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Il se souvint qu'à un moment quelqu'un l'avait arrêté en le saisissant par le bras.

Surprit il s'était tourné vers l'importun et avait croisé deux yeux noirs.

« Besoin de compagnie mon p'tit loup?

Interdit Neville l'avait fixé sans comprendre.

« Mouai, t'as l'air paumé toi! Avait continué le jeune homme en le scrutant........et pas qu'un peu si tu veux mon avis.........suis-moi.

Le Gryffondor avait obéit et s'était retrouvé dans la petite chambre.

A ce moment-là il avait enfin comprit à quoi il voulait en venir et avait voulut reculer, mais l'autre l'en avait empêché en se plaquant contre lui, les mains déjà en action sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

Quand il avait caressé sa virilité Neville avait vraiment eut peur et il était resté comme paralysé, mais les caresses insistantes du prostitué avaient été très douces, sans rien du tout de brutal, et il n'avait plus eut envie de partir, quelque part il avait besoin de contact, il en manquait tant.

« Dominant ou dominé? Avait susurré le prostitué à son oreille.

Neville n'avait pas répondu, il avait repensé à ce que lui avait fait les deux hommes et ne s'était pas sentit dominant du tout, et puis là il ressentait surtout le besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, ce n'était pas par envie de sexe, il espérait surtout un peu de tendresse, qu'on fasse attention à lui, même si pour ça il fallait encore qu'on se serve de son corps.

Habitué aux états d'âme divers de ses clients, il aurait pu donner des leçons aux meilleurs psychanalystes, le jeune homme qui ne posa pourtant aucune question, les bavardages inutiles lui faisait perdre son temps, avait comprit.

Malheureusement la tendresse n'était pas la priorité d'un prostitué, même si il fit attention à lui.

Mais malgré ça et un maigre plaisir Neville était revenu régulièrement, il était incapable de nouer une relation avec quelqu'un, mais avec lui il n'avait pas peur.

Puis à partir du moment où il était allé vivre avec Harry et Draco il n'avait plus eut besoin de s'y rendre, leur amitié et leur présence lui amenait un équilibre suffisant.

Près d'eux il avait trouvé un certain bonheur.

Mais depuis deux jours il se sentait de nouveau si mal qu'il avait éprouvé le besoin de revenir.

-

Quand Neville rentra dans sa chambre, très tard, il s'aperçut que Severus n'avait pas mit de séparation, la pièce étant très vaste il avait juste placé les lits à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, les pieds se faisant face.

La lumière de la salle de bain étant allumée, et la porte ouverte, cela lui fit une drôle d'impression de voir son ancien professeur ainsi couché et endormit.

Torse nu, le drap n'étant remonté que jusqu'à ses hanches à cause de la chaleur, il était à plat ventre, les bras repliés et les mains glissées sous l'oreiller dans lequel il avait enfouit son visage.

Curieux et quand même un peu gêné Neville le détailla, il n'avait jamais vu la moindre parcelle de peau du corps de son professeur, il ne l'avait toujours vu que caché sous ses éternels vêtements noirs, et là il dû reconnaître qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit aussi bien foutu, en tout cas pour ce qu'il en voyait.

Il avait un dos parfait, très bien taillé et musclé à souhait, tout comme ses épaules.

Neville profita de la vue un moment, puis se détournant il se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, en pyjama, et se glissa dans son lit.

-

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva comme d'habitude pour aller au ministère, en s'arrêtant d'abord dans son bar, toute sa vie semblait vouloir s'écrouler alors il avait besoin de maintenir une routine, une routine qui lui donnait l'impression que tout allait bien, que rien n'avait changé.

Mais son humeur était morose et il bu son cappuccino sans ouvrir le journal, il aurait été incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait.

-

Le serveur châtain, qui comme toujours avait prit sa commande et la lui avait amené, l'observait du comptoir sur lequel il s'était accoudé.

Une fois de plus le Survivant venait d'ingérer la dose d'hallucinogène qu'il mettait dans sa tasse, un hallucinogène qu'il avait longtemps travaillé pour obtenir l'effet voulut, il avait toute les capacités requises pour le faire, il était grand-maître vaudou, magie très ancienne et particulièrement puissante.

Sans l'apprécier beaucoup il avait était quelques temps dans l'entourage de Voldemort, qu'il avait rencontré il y avait longtemps au hasard d'un de ses voyages, mais sans participer à sa guerre, par simple curiosité au début, puis tout autre chose l'avait fait rester jusqu'au bout.

Aucune expression ne se lisait sur ses traits ou dans ses yeux bleus, il étudiait Harry posément.

Il était clair que le brun n'allait pas bien, il ne devait certainement rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais le châtain espérait qu'il s'était déjà aperçut qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il regarde Draco.

En réalité il ne souhaitait pas leurs mort, lui il voulait qu'ils luttent, ils souffraient c'était suffisant.

Là le serveur ressentit une certaine émotion, bien que rien ne se vit sur son visage, quel calvaire de ne plus pouvoir regarder dans les yeux celui qu'on aimait plus que tout sans risquer de le tuer!

Le plus amusant dans tout ça, et ce dont Harry ne pourrait jamais se douter, était que c'était Draco lui-même qui déclenchait toutes ces réactions chez lui.

Tout grand sorcier vaudou qu'il était il lui était impossible d'atteindre le Survivant par un maléfice direct sur sa personne, même en l'obligeant à participer au trois rituel nécessaire il n'y serait pas parvenu, Harry était un sorcier puissant au service de la lumière, et depuis sa victoire il était protégé et intouchable.

Pour réussir il aurait fallut que les démons qu'il avait dû invoquer entre en conflit ouvert avec les puissances protectrices de la lumière, et ça c'était impossible, étant un garant de l'équilibre il y avaient des règles et des accords qu'il était obligé de respecter, qu'il utilise la magie noire ou blanche.

Par contre Draco lui était accessible, même de loin, une simple poupée à son effigie et une mèche de ses cheveux, récupérée avec dextérité alors qu'il était au milieu d'une foule, étaient suffisant.

Le blond avait été du côté sombre et était comme marqué, qu'il soit passé du côté de la lumière n'y changeait rien, il avait appartenu aux ténèbres et une petite partie de lui leur appartiendrait toujours.

Il était donc le porteur du maléfice sans le savoir, même la réaction chimique du psychotrope amélioré pour créer des images bien précises c'est lui qui la déclenchait, il agissait un peu comme un objet qu'on aurait ensorcelé pour qu'il porte malheur à son propriétaire, il provoquait lui-même sa propre destruction.

Et pour atteindre Harry c'était simple, une fois qu'il aurait tué le blond, ce qui arriverait tôt ou tard, même dans un an, il ne pourrait pas le supporter, le remord et la souffrance le rendrait fou de douleur, il serait incapable de vivre avec ce souvenir, il mettrait fin lui-même à ses jours.

C'était un plan parfait!

-

Harry entra chez lui avec hésitation, se rappelant le conseil de Severus il pénétra dans le salon les yeux baissés au sol.

« Draco?

« Il est dans sa chambre, Severus est en train de le mettre au courant de notre discussion d'hier soir! Répondit la voix de Neville qui n'était pas allé travailler, s'occupant de la bibliothèque du ministère il n'avait jamais rien de très important à faire en dehors du rangement et était entièrement libre de son emploi du temps.

Le brun soupira tout en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, rejetant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux avec lassitude.

« Comment je vais faire Nev? Ne pas pouvoir le regarder va être un enfer, je risque de le faire par inadvertance, et alors que ce passera t-il?........le mieux serait que je m'éloigne mais je ne veux pas être séparé de lui.....je ne peux pas.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour vous deux! Murmura Neville, ému par l'air si triste et las de son ami.

Sans la redresser, Harry tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit affectueusement.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là tu sais, tu m'as empêché de lui faire du mal deux fois de suite, mais je sais que pour toi ça doit être difficile.

« Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider! Fit Neville dont le regard fut brusquement attiré vers la porte du salon.......fermes les yeux Harry, Draco est là.

La peur saisit le brun qui s'immobilisa totalement et obéit.

Quelques secondes après il sentit qu'on s'asseyait à cheval sur ses genoux tandis qu'une main douce et fraîche se posait sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de les ouvrir.

Puis une bouche tendre prit possession de la sienne pour un long baiser très doux.

« Je t'aime! Murmura la voix de Draco après qu'il ce fut écarté.

Soupirant de plaisir et de soulagement Harry passa les bras autour de sa taille et se blottit contre son torse, tout en gardant les yeux bien fermés.

« Tu m'en veux plus? Demanda t-il à mi-voix.

« Severus m'a tout expliqué! Répondit le blond, le menton appuyé sur la tête du brun et lui caressant les cheveux.............et j'ai bien réfléchit tu sais, ça ne peut pas venir de toi tout ça, j'en suis certain et jamais je ne pourrais le croire, c'est impossible, alors pour moi il n'y a qu'une explication, quelqu'un te fait prendre quelque chose à ton insu.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord! Approuva Neville, très heureux de voir que le Serpentard réagissait très bien, il paraissait ne pas vouloir se laisser abattre et gardait confiance en son compagnon, puis il se leva, sortit du salon et revint rapidement.

Là il s'arrêta près de Draco et lui tendit un foulard en jetant un coup d'œil vers le brun.

Le blond comprit immédiatement et s'en saisit.

« Relèves la tête mon amour! Fit-il à Harry qui obéit, paupières toujours bien closes.

Il sentit le tissus que Draco posa sur ses yeux, le nouant derrière sa tête, et il sourit.

« Je dois avoir l'air complètement idiot avec ça.

« Ce sera plus pratique que de maintenir tes yeux fermés, et puis tu n'as jamais l'air idiot! Assura le blond qui l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se lever.

Là on sonna à la porte d'entrée et il s'y rendit pour ouvrir.

-

Harry entendit des exclamations joyeuses qui se rapprochèrent et il eut un grand sourire en reconnaissant les voix.

Ron et Blaise étaient de retour.

Ces deux derniers furent un peu surprit de vois Severus, il ne venait jamais dans la maison Potter-Malfoy, mais ils le furent encore plus en voyant Harry avec son foulard sur les yeux.

« Euh..............vous jouez à colin-maillard? S'étonna Blaise.

« Oh non, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas un jeu! Répliqua le brun qui s'assombrit aussitôt.

Draco confirma tout de suite et les invita à s'asseoir.

-

Une fois au courant Ron et Blaise furent absolument d'accord; comme tous, pour dire qu' Harry devait être drogué à son insu, la violence n'était absolument pas dans son caractère.

« Le psychiatre à dit qu'il ne connaissait pas de drogue ou potion ayant un effet pareil! Opposa le brun.

« Parce que c'est un âne! Réagit sèchement le maitre de potion qui avait longuement réfléchit à tout ça............je suis d'accord pour les potions, aucune n'aurait cet effet, mais pour les hallucinogènes c'est différent, il suffirait à la base d'un psychotrope à effet délirant..........et d'une personne très douée pour le transformer.

« D'une personne très douée?..........mais pourquoi ferait-elle ça? S'exclama Harry avec incompréhension.......pour quelle raison? Qui? Et comment me le fait-elle prendre?

« Ça fait beaucoup de questions auxquelles on ne peut pas répondre! soupira Severus.

« En effet le plus important serait d'abord de savoir comment on te fait prendre cette drogue! Fit Blaise qui comme les autre ne pouvait savoir que le psychotrope n'était pas le responsable de tout, il ne l'était que des visions faites pour créer plus d'angoisse chez Harry...............le principal est que tu n'en prenne plus, après on aura le temps de chercher les réponses aux autres questions.

Lui et Ron étaient tous les deux aurors, les meilleurs de leur génération avec Pansy, ils faisaient d'ailleurs souvent équipe avec elle dans leurs enquêtes, et immédiatement leurs sens de chasseurs et d'enquêteurs se réveillèrent.

« Harry essaies de réfléchir, est-ce que ces derniers temps tu manges ou bois quelque chose que tu ne prenais pas avant? À l'extérieur d'ici.

Sous son bandeau ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Non! Fit-il lentement..........je ne mange qu'ici...........et la seule chose que je bois en dehors c'est un cappuccino, mais ça fait déjà des mois, tous les matins avant d'aller au ministère j'en prend un au bar.

-

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**-**

Harry se tu subitement, comme si une idée venait brusquement de s'imposer à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange? S'inquiéta Draco, blottit contre lui dans le fauteuil il l'avait sentit se tendre.

« La cappuccino c'est pas nouveau ça c'est sûr, ça fait des mois que j'en prends un tous les matins! Répondit le brun.......mais il y a bien quelque chose de nouveau; celui qui me les prépare et me les amène, le serveur.

« Tu le connais? Interrogea Ron.

« Non, je l'avais jamais vu avant, il est là depuis deux semaines et je dois dire qu'il est très empressé.

« Deux semaines? Intervint Severus..........si il vous a donné de petites doses pour empoisonner lentement votre esprit, la durée de temps conviendrait parfaitement pour obtenir les premiers effets.

« Je crois que nous allons commencer par nous intéresser à ce serveur! Fit Blaise.

« Mais........et si c'est pas lui? S'exclama Harry........vous pouvez pas lui sauter dessus comme ça.

Ron se mit à rire.

« Bien sûr que non, nous allons d'abord nous en assurer, et pour cela à partir de demain nous allons le surveiller, toi tu devras te comporter comme d'habitude, si c'est lui il ne faut pas éveiller ses soupçons il agit peut-être simplement pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre......mais évites de boire ton cappuccino, débarrasses t'en ni vu ni connu.

« Non, récupérez-le et ramenez-le moi! Ordonna Severus........je l'étudierais, si il y a quoi que ce soit dedans je le trouverais.

Ron et Blaise se levèrent.

« Il faut qu'on rentre! Déclara ce dernier........on a même pas encore déballés nos valises.

« Et ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, bientôt tout sera terminé et vous serez tranquilles! Rajouta le rouquin.

« Je l'espère! Murmura le brun.

Mais le couple était déjà dans le hall.

-

« Je vais aller me reposer un peu! Annonça Harry, il avait très mal dormit durant la nuit, et avec le soulagement d'avoir tous ces amis autour d'eux, prêts à les aider, la fatigue lui tombait dessus.

Ne voyant rien sous son foulard, Draco l'amena jusqu'à la porte du salon où il le laissa.

Là Harry pu retirer le tissus et sans se retourner il monta jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

-

« Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que cela pourrait me manquer à ce point de ne plus voir ses yeux! Murmura Draco qui resta immobile, debout au milieu du salon.........c'est comme un vide et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché quelque chose.

« Parce qu'un regard est ce qu'il y a de plus important, c'est par lui que s'expriment le mieux les sentiments.......on peut tout dire d'un regard, comme on peut tout y lire.

Plus qu'étonné par les paroles que Severus venait de prononcer Neville le fixa avec de grands yeux.

Le maître de potion lui rendit son regard.

« Ce que je viens de dire vous étonne Longd............puis-je vous appeler Neville?

« Euh......oui vous pouvez......et........que cela vienne de vous, oui ça m'étonne! Avoua le Gryffondor un peu désarçonné et pas très à l'aise.

« Pourquoi? Parce que je vous semble froid, cynique et sans sentiments? Répliqua Severus.

« Ben.......oui......oui.....c'est un peu ça.

« Et bien vous vous trompez, j'ai des sentiments comme tout le monde et certaines personnes en éveille chez moi plus que d'autres, mon cynisme me sert à les dissimuler c'est tout, croyez le ou pas je suis un homme comme les autres.

Neville se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise suite à ses paroles et sous le regard noir scrutateur qui ne le lâchait pas, sans compter que dans le même temps la vision du dos et des épaules nu de son ancien professeur lui revenait avec précision à l'esprit et lui déclencha une bouffée de chaleur, tout à fait incongrue et peu habituelle chez lui, le désir il ne savait plus ce que c'était.

« Pourquoi vous rougissez ainsi? C'est moi qui vous fait cet effet? Interrogea Severus dont les yeux noirs s'éclairèrent d'un amusement teinté d'un intérêt certain, il cherchait à le déstabiliser complètement.

Draco lui les observait avec étonnement, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son parrain parler aussi honnêtement de lui-même et il semblait clairement vouloir provoquer Neville qui de son côté semblait sérieusement perdu, avec son air plus que gêné et intimidé, ses joues rouges et son regard un peu égaré il ressemblait enfin au Neville d'avant.

Le blond sourit et quitta discrètement la pièce.

« C'est.....c'est.......parce que j'ai chaud...........et non vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, vous ne l'avez jamais été! Jeta rapidement le Gryffondor avant de se lever brusquement et de quitter précipitamment le salon et la maison.

-

Harry fut réveillé par une bouche sur la sienne tandis qu'une main lui couvrait les yeux.

« Draco non! Réagit-il tout de suite en serrant fort les paupières et en le repoussant........tu ne dois pas rester seul avec moi, tu sais bien que je ne peux plus me faire confian........

« Chuuuut!!! l'interrompit le blond qui passa un bandeau élastique autour de sa tête, lui bouchant toute vision........je ne veux pas rester loin de toi, j'ai besoin de ta présence, de tes bras autour de moi......j'ai besoin de tes caresses, besoin de ton corps.

« Et si je perds le bandeau? Tenta d'opposer Harry tandis que la bouche de Draco, qui avait repoussé le drap, descendait lentement sur sa gorge et sur sa poitrine.

« Ça n'arrivera pas! Souffla le blond qui continua ses caresses, descendant de plus en plus bas.

Le brun voulut tenter de protester encore une fois, il avait si peur de lui-même.

« Draco......

Mais la bouche chaude qui venait de se refermait autour de son érection le fit taire, c'était trop bon pour lutter et il se laissa aller sur les vagues de sensations divines que faisait naître en lui son compagnon.

Ce dernier le prépara longuement puis se redressa et vint se placer entre ses jambes.

Harry poussa un long gémissement de plaisir quand il le pénétra lentement, il aimait tout autant le sentir en lui qu'être en lui, entre ses bras tout était source de plaisir intense.

Sous les coups de reins, de plus en plus forts et rapides, il ne fut plus que râles et soupirs, jusqu'à l'extase finale et libératrice au bout de laquelle Draco se laissa aller sur son torse.

« C'était magique, comme toujours! Lui murmura Harry quand leurs souffles furent redevenus plus calmes.........mais il y a quelque chose qui m'a manqué......

« De ne pas pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux! Le coupa le blond qui termina la phrase à sa place et continua........moi aussi j'aime voir ton regard dans l'extase, j'adore tes yeux quand ils chavirent et s'illuminent, ils me font atteindre le summum dans le plaisir.

« Draco! Fit Harry avec une angoisse subite.......et si je ne pouvais plus jamais te regarder dans les yeux sans avoir envie de te tuer? Ce ne serait pas vivable.........rien que de savoir que je peux avoir cette sorte d'envie à ton égard ça me déchire.

Le blond se redressa sur ses avants-bras, de chaque côté de sa tête, et lui caressa tendrement les joues.

« Enlèves-toi cette idée absurde de la tête! Fit-il fermement, malgré la peur qu'il ressentait lui aussi........tous nos amis sont là pour nous aider, tout ça va s'arrêter mon amour.

« Je t'aime tu sais.........embrasses-moi et puis va t-en, tu ne dois pas rester plus longtemps seul avec moi, la pensée que je pourrais perdre tout contrôle ça m'angoisse trop........et puis je vais dormir et je risque de perdre le bandeau ou de l'enlever dans mon sommeil.........s'il te plait mon amour, va t-en.

C'était dit très tendrement et il savait qu'Harry avait raison, mais cela fit quand même mal à Draco dont le cœur se serra, il aurait tellement voulut rester dans ses bras.

Mais sachant que c'était aussi dur pour le brun il ne dit rien, il l'embrassa doucement, longuement, et obéit.

-

Quand Draco entra dans le salon il n'y trouva plus que Severus, un livre à la main.

« Neville est dans sa chambre? Demanda t-il.

« Non, je l'ai entendu quitter la maison! Répondit le maitre de potion qui haussa un sourcil goguenard..........assez précipitamment je dois dire.

« J'ai l'impression que tu l'as mit très mal à l'aise tout à l'heure! Dit le blond en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil et croisant ses longues jambes........remarques je le comprend, je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler de toi-même de cette façon, j'ai été surprit.

Severus referma le livre et le posa sur la table basse devant lui.

« Ce qu'il est devenu ne me plait pas! Rétorqua t-il.......je voulais le faire réagir.

« Et tu as très bien réussis! Confirma Draco qui eut d'abord un sourire avant que son visage ne devienne plus grave........il est fragile tu sais, si Neville tombe un jour amoureux d'une personne ce sera complètement! Reprit-il en fixant le maitre de potion bien droit dans les yeux, il évita de dire que cela lui était déjà arrivé, ce n'était pas à lui de parler de ce qui lui était arrivé............il s'y investira totalement, il se donnera à fond, pour lui plus rien d'autre n'existera que cette personne........

Le blond se tu et Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Où tu veux en venir?

« Au fait que cette personne ça pourrait très facilement être toi, tu es exactement ce qu'il lui faut, tu représentes tout ce dont il a besoin........quelqu'un de fort sur lequel il s'appuierait, quelqu'un qui lui donnerait l'assurance que dans ses bras il est à l'abri de tout, qu'il serait protégé d'un monde dont il a peur et dans lequel il se sent seul.........Severus ne le cherche pas, ne joues pas avec lui si tu sais que tu n'auras pas de vrais sentiments, dans ce cas reste loin de lui.

« Et si c'était l'inverse qui se produisait? Éluda le maitre de potion.

Les sourcils de Draco se levèrent en accent circonflexe.

« Tu veux dire si c'était toi qui tombait amoureux de lui, et pas lui de toi? S'étonna t-il.

« Oui.

Le blond se mit à rire en haussant les épaules, il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

« Toi tu n'as rien de fragile, tu survivrais.

Mais l'expression étrange qui passa sur le visage de Severus stoppa son rire.

« Il te plait c'est ça?

« Je dois reconnaître que je le trouve attirant! Avoua le maitre de potion.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas simplement parce que ce qu'il est devenu t'agace que tu éprouves de l'intérêt pour lui?

Severus réfléchit un instant en pianotant du bout des doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, mais il fut incapable de répondre à cette question.

« Je l'ignore, mais c'est possible! Reconnut-il finalement.

La voix d'Harry résonna soudain, venue du hall, il n'avait fait finalement qu'une courte sieste.

« Draco tu es là?

« Oui mon ange.

« Je mets mon bandeau, tu viens me chercher s'il te plait?

Le blond obtempéra, il le rejoignit et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le guider jusqu'au canapé.

« Severus et Neville sont là? S'inquiéta tout de suite le brun en s'asseyant.

« Severus oui, Neville est sortit! Répondit Draco qui s'installa près de lui.

« Vous savez Potter je pense que le fait que vous portiez un bandeau sur les yeux suffit à supprimer tout risque, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiétez autant.

Harry secoua lentement la tête.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que j'ai vu et ressentit, c'était si........ bestial.........maintenant je ne suis plus sûr de rien, j'ai en permanence une peur atroce que tout recommence, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un tout près qui pourra m'arrêter, quitte à me tuer.............il se tu un instant, déglutit et reprit à voix basse.......le moment où j'ai frappé Draco me ronge, je ne veux plus jamais lui faire revivre ça, ni à moi.

Il sentit que le blond lui prenait la main pour la serrer dans les siennes.

« Il faut que tu oublies ça! Lui murmura t-il.......ce n'était pas toi et moi je n'y pense même plus.

« Merci mon amour! Souffla le brun.

Pour alléger l'atmosphère Draco changea de sujet et ils se mirent à discuter jusqu'à l'heure du repas, heure où Neville refit son apparition, et qu'ils prirent tous les quatre ensemble.

Pour Harry le début de repas fut un laborieux tâtonnement, il est assez difficile d'attraper quoi que ce soit dans son assiette quand on ne voit même pas ce qui s'y trouve, mais finalement Draco décida de le faire manger comme un bébé et tout se transforma en crise de rire.

Ce fut finalement un moment de détente et de bonheur.

-

Le repas terminé Neville monta dans sa chambre et se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Après avoir quitté la maison il avait marché un peu au hasard puis s'était finalement arrêté dans un parc, là pendant des heures il avait tristement observé les enfants qui jouaient sous l'œil attentif de leurs parents, et surtout les couples d'amoureux qui s'embrassaient.

C'était fou le nombre qu'il y en avait et en les regardant il s'était sentit encore plus seul et misérable sur son banc.

Du coup il avait décidé que ce soir il retournerait voir « Mon p'tit loup », pas qu'il se sentait vraiment mieux après, mais au moins durant l'espace d'un moment il avait l'illusion de l'amour et de la tendresse, très très vague illusion quand il le comparait à ce que vivaient Harry et Draco, mais lui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que des hommes qui l'avaient utilisé et se foutaient de lui, alors il se contentait de ça.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain il était vêtu de pied en cap et Severus qui se trouvait là, Draco et Harry étant chacun dans leur chambre, le détailla d'un air narquois de la tête aux pieds.

« Un pyjamas ne serait-il pas plus adapté pour dormir? S'enquit-il.

Une étrange colère, et une envie subite de le choquer à son tour, envahirent Neville devant son ton ironique.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir, je sors, et vous savez pourquoi? Pour me payer un prostitué qui va me baiser, voilà! Fit-il avec une hargne qui le quitta tout aussi soudainement et le laissa bouche ouverte et fixant le maitre de potion avec des yeux ronds, atterré et stupéfait par ses propres paroles.

Mais Severus ne parut pas choqué le moins du monde, aucun muscle de son visage ne tressaillit, seul ses yeux noirs se plissèrent légèrement et s'avançant jusqu'à lui il le saisit par le menton, plongeant son regard au fond du sien.

« Si c'est ce qu'il vous faut je peux vous faire ça mieux que n'importe quel prostitué, et en plus ce sera gratuit! Dit-il très sérieusement.

Neville ressentit exactement la même bouffée de chaleur que plus tôt dans la journée, elle enflamma même tout son corps et il ferma les yeux en faisant oui de la tête, consentant malgré la peur qui se glissa en lui.

-

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8.**

**-**

Quand la bouche de Severus s'empara de la sienne, sa langue cherchant la sienne, Neville ouvrit brusquement les yeux, jamais « Mon p'tit loup » ou les deux autres ne l'avaient embrassé, c'était en fait son tout premier baiser.

Il tenta d'y répondre mais l'appréhension le rendit si maladroit que le maitre de potion s'écarta pour le regarder, intrigué.

« Désolé......je......j'ai jamais embrassé personne! Murmura rapidement Neville devant ce regard.

« Alors laisses-moi faire! Souffla simplement le maître de potion, assez surprit, avant de s'emparer de nouveau de sa bouche, il le sentait trembler légèrement contre lui et c'était fou l'effet que son contact lui faisait, il avait tellement envie de lui que ça en devenait douloureux, mais c'était sur son plaisir à lui qu'il voulait se concentrer, il allait lui enlever toute envie d'aller voir un prostitué, cette idée lui déplaisait souverainement.

Il allait lui donner l'envie de revenir vers lui, et pour ça il utiliserait toute sa science amoureuse.

Neville, un peu crispé, ferma les yeux et se laissa guider, il avait peur mais le maître de potion était doux dans ses gestes, et lentement sa peur disparue tandis qu'il se sentait fondre sous le baiser profond et inquisiteur qui éveillait des sensations toutes nouvelles, mais particulièrement agréables, en lui.

Les mains fermes mais sans aucune brusquerie de Severus s'égarèrent sur son corps, le déshabillant avec dextérité, et quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouvait nu et allongé sur le lit de ce dernier.

Sous la bouche et les mains, très actives et très douées, du maitre de potion il perdit totalement conscience de son environnement, tous les sens en folie il nageait dans une mer de plaisirs totalement inconnus jusqu'à présent, gémissant et les reins arqués, réclamant plus.

Severus faisant durer pour l'amener là où il voulait, il se mit à le supplier de venir, et arrivé à ce stade le maitre de potion se releva.

Lui était toujours vêtu et il se déshabilla sans se presser sous le regard tendu et luisant de désir impatient du Gryffondor qui pu constater que le reste du corps de son ancien professeur était bien comme le laissait présager son dos et ses épaules, puissant et parfait.

Ce dernier s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, le prit par les hanches pour le remonter sur ses cuisses, puis il tendit une main que Neville saisit et il le redressa en le tirant à lui.

Le Gryffondor se retrouva entre les bras de Severus qui en même temps entra en lui.

Neville ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien qu'à ce moment-là, un moment d'extase et de plénitude totale qui lui fit pousser un long râle sourd, cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent et il n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi bon.

Il se mit à murmurer des mots sans suite tandis que le maître de potion lui imposait son rythme en le faisant monter et descendre.

L'orgasme qui explosa brusquement fut comme un feu d'artifice qui le fit crier, agrippé aux épaules de Severus, et parcouru de longs spasmes de plaisir, il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'une d'elles, le cœur battant à un rythme fou, pour la première fois de sa vie il comprenait ce que voulait dire 'extase', il venait d'en vivre un pur moment.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, puis le maître de potion le déplaça pour qu'ils s'allongent.

Couché sur le dos, une épaule touchant celle de Severus, Neville reprit ses esprits, ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond.

Il aurait bien voulut pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras, mais son ancien professeur restant immobile et silencieux il crû qu'il devait agir comme avec les deux autres et « Mon p'tit loup », le paiement en moins, le jeune prostitué qui ne disait déjà que le strict nécessaire avant l'acte ne lui parlait jamais après et il était toujours pressé qu'il s'en aille, les deux autres eux le jetaient carrément du lit pour qu'il dégage.

Pensant donc que le maître de potion voulait qu'il agisse de la même manière, il se leva sans dire un mot et se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Il y enfila son pyjama, ressortit et se dirigea droit vers son lit, sans un regard pour Severus.

Mains croisées derrière la nuque, les yeux rivé en direction du lit de Neville, le maître de potion fronça les sourcils, la réaction du petit Gryffi le laissait plus que perplexe.

-

Le lendemain matin Harry fit comme à son habitude, avant de se rendre au ministère il s'arrêta dans son bar, mais là il se mit en terrasse au lieu de s'installer à l'intérieur, vu la journée magnifique qu'il faisait cela ne pouvait pas paraître suspect.

Il commanda son cappuccino au serveur châtain, qui comme d'habitude arriva immédiatement, et le lui amena.

Mais dés que ce dernier se détourna, le brun versa vivement le contenu de la tasse dans un petit récipient qu'il glissa dans la poche de la veste légère qu'il portait.

Puis il fit mine de boire tout en dépliant le journal, journal dont il ne lu pas une ligne, ses yeux scrutaient discrètement les alentours à la recherche de Ron et Blaise qui restèrent invisibles.

Ne doutant pas une seconde de leurs présences, il avait une totale confiance en eux, Harry se demanda où diable ils avaient pu se cacher.

En fait le couple se trouvait sur le trottoir opposé, à l'intérieur d'un magasin de vêtements qui faisait face au bar, de ce poste d'observation idéal ils voyaient très bien tout ce qui se passait.

« La tête du serveur te dit quelque chose? Demanda Blaise.

« Non, rien du tout! Répondit Ron..........mais maintenant qu'on sait à quoi il ressemble on jettera un coup d'œil dans le répertoire où sont recensés tous les criminels et les mangemort connu qui sont en cavale, on ne sait jamais.

« T'as raison! Approuva son compagnon..........mais d'abord on va attendre qu'il finisse son service et on le suivra pour voir où il vit.

Le rouquin opina et en silence ils regardèrent Harry qui venait de se lever et prenait la direction du ministère.

-

Le brun qui n'avait pas la tête à écouter les ragots habituels se rendit directement à la bibliothèque.

N'ayant jamais rien à faire dans son bureau il ne s'y arrêta même pas, il préférait passer un moment avec son ami, espérant qu'il soit venu ce matin.

Il l'aperçut immédiatement en entrant dans la grande salle qui renfermait des milliers de bouquins, il en rangeait quelques uns, perché sur un immense escabeau, en ayant l'air d'avoir l'esprit totalement ailleurs.

« Il fait beau là-haut? Lança Harry en plaisantant et en s'arrêtant au pied de l'escabeau.

Son ami tressaillit et baissant la tête vers lui il sourit.

« Salut Harry.

Il posa le dernier livre qu'il tenait et descendit.

« Tu as récupéré le cappuccino? L'interrogea t-il immédiatement.

« Oui, Severus sera content.

A ce nom le visage de Neville s'assombrit brusquement et le brun le fixa avec attention.

« Quelque chose ne va pas?

Son ami détourna les yeux et fit mine de ranger vaguement quelques livres à sa portée.

« Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires, tu as déjà assez de soucis.

« Ne dis pas d'âneries tu ne m'embêtes jamais! Répliqua Harry qui passa un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna dans un coin où se trouvait une banquette..........je t'écoutes! Rajouta t-il en les faisant s'asseoir.

« Harry.........je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise! Murmura t-il très mal à l'aise et triturant nerveusement le bas de son tee-shirt.

« De quel genre la bêtise? Demanda le brun d'un ton léger, venant de lui il était persuadé que ça ne pouvait pas être bien grave, une maladresse à la rigueur.

« Je.........j'ai fait l'amour avec Severus hier soir! Avoua son ami dans un souffle, tête basse et les joues d'un beau vermillon.

« ….......

Harry en resta muet de saisissement durant un instant, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, puis tout bien réfléchit il se dit qu'il ne voyait pas où était le problème, après tout ils n'étaient plus des gosses tous les deux.

« Tu était consentant et lui aussi je suppose, où est le problème?..........il s'est bien comporté au moins? S'inquiéta t-il subitement en songeant à ce qu'il avait subit dans le passé.

« Ah oui alors! S'exclama Neville dans un véritable cri venu du cœur et incontrôlable, tout en relevant vivement la tête, et ses doux yeux marron qui se mirent à briller à ce souvenir firent sourire le brun qui le regarda avec tendresse.

« Tu sais il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi vivant et te voir comme ça me fait plaisir! Lui dit-il doucement........je ne sais pas ce qui te fait dire que tu as fais une grosse bêtise, moi j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est le contraire.

Harry n'était pas doué de la même perspicacité et capacité d'analyse que Draco pour deviner les non-dits et les peurs, et Neville préféra ne pas insister, surtout parce qu'il ne savait trop comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

« Tu as peut-être raison! Fit-il dans un soupir.

A onze heure trente ils rentrèrent tous les deux.

-

Dans le hall ils croisèrent Severus qui revenait de la cuisine.

« Draco est allé faire un tour! Prévint-il immédiatement Harry.........il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, vous avez le breuvage?

« Oui! Répondit le brun qui le sortit de sa poche et le lui tendit.

« Je vais devoir me rendre à mon laboratoire, je ne peux rien faire ici! Fit le maître de potion en l'examinant.........mais Neville restera avec vous.

Ce disant ses yeux noirs énigmatiques se fixèrent sur ce dernier qui se sentit brusquement devenir tout petit et tout faible, c'était une drôle de sensation et incapable de soutenir son regard il se dirigea vers le salon sans dire un mot.

« Je crois qu'il est un tout petit peu perturbé! Glissa Harry au maître de potion avec amusement, avant d'emboîter le pas à son ami.

« Perturbé? Se répéta Severus qui resta immobile un instant........de quelle façon?

Puis se secouant il sortit de la maison.

-

Le châtain eut un petit sourire, il avait très bien perçu la présence des deux aurors qui le suivaient et l'avaient surveillé toute la journée, ils savaient pourtant parfaitement bien se dissimuler, mais lui possédait des capacités hors pair, sa magie était bien supérieure à la leur, il pouvait sentir et repérer l'endroit exact où se tenait un sorcier dans un rayon de plus de cent mètres autour de lui, il fallait être un simple humain, sans aucune once de magie pour arriver à le surprendre.

Ce qui était dommage c'est que cela voulait dire qu'il était découvert, il ne pourrait plus droguer Harry, bien que ce ne soit pas très important, ce n'était qu'un plus, rien d'autre.

Ce qui l'amena à songer à Severus, il l'avait aperçut et observé attentivement à plusieurs reprises quand ce dernier était censé faire partie du côté obscur, sans jamais se montrer à lui, et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait tout de suite estimé cet homme.

Il était complexe et difficile à cerner, ombre et lumière à la fois c'était un personnage qui sortait du lot commun, intéressant et intriguant, on sentait la force et l'intelligence chez lui, couplé à un masque d'impassibilité et un apparent manque d'émotion qui surprenait, quelque part le châtain se reconnaissait en lui, il était comme lui.

Il savait que Draco était son filleul et se doutait maintenant qu'il avait dû faire appel à lui, parce qu'il était le seul qui ait pu comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un psychotrope amélioré, il était le meilleur dans son domaine, et à partir de là ils avaient dû facilement en arriver à lui pour la façon dont Harry l'ingérait, mais sans savoir encore à qui il avait à faire ni ce qui se passait vraiment.

Tout ça n'était pas grave et même plutôt stimulant.

Mais arriverait-il à tout comprendre le grand maître des potions? Lui qui avait eut quelques conversation avec un vieux sorcier vaudou installé près de Londres, arriverait-il à tout saisir? À comprendre qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un envoûtement et qu'il ne touchait pas Harry mais Draco? Et qu'une fois achevé il serait impossible de l'annuler?

Enfin il existait bien une solution, mais elle était quasi introuvable maintenant dans ce monde.

Le sourire du châtain s'agrandit, à dire vrai la vengeance contre le traître et l'assassin n'était vraiment pas son obsession, qu'ils vivent ou qu'ils meurent lui importait peu, il n'avait fait tout ça qu'uniquement pour celui aux cheveux noir de jais qui avait éprouvé une véritable vénération pour Voldemort, qu'il pleurait toujours.

Pour lui le lord noir n'avait jamais rien représenté, ils n'avaient même pas été vraiment amis, vers la fin c'était même pas loin du contraire, mais ce dernier avait respecté sa puissance et son rang et il l'avait simplement accepté à ses côtés sans rien lui demander, le laissant observer avec détachement, et sans jamais intervenir, le déroulement de la guerre des ténèbres contre la lumière.

Cheveux châtain n'y serait pas resté bien longtemps, il connaissait aussi Dumbledore avec qui il avait eut de long débats passionnants dans le passé, et serait allé du côté de la lumière, toujours en tant qu'observateur, si il ne s'était pas retrouvé piégé par quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

Mais là, maintenant, il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait la situation qu'avait crée ce plan de vengeance, ça devenait comme un jeu, il s'amusait.

Il tourna dans une ruelle, sa maison n'était pas loin mais il ne chercha pas à échapper aux deux aurors, ils n'arriveraient de toutes façons pas jusque là, ils allaient avoir de la distraction.

-

Ron et Blaise avançaient lentement et silencieusement dans une longue ruelle étroite sale et déserte, à plusieurs mètres devant eux le serveur marchait d'un bon pas, sans jamais se retourner.

Et alors que les deux jeunes gens passaient devant une espèce de petit tunnel très sombre, ils furent attaqués simultanément.

Deux formes à peine humaines leur sautèrent sur le dos et les agrippèrent fermement.

Surprit Ron et Blaise se débattirent mais dans la position où ils étaient il leur fut impossible de se servir de leurs baguettes.

Leurs attaquants, tout en les ceinturant, poussèrent de drôles de grognement mi-animal, mi-ils ne savaient trop quoi, mais ils ne semblaient vouloir faire que les arrêter et ne les frappèrent pas, seul celui sur le dos de Ron lui planta ses dents dans le cou.

Pratiquement en même temps les deux aurors trouvèrent la solution, ils reculèrent à plusieurs reprises en faisant durement heurter le mur à leurs agresseurs, qui finirent par disparaître dans une explosion de poussière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces trucs? Fit Blaise avec incrédulité en examinant les deux petits tas de terre.

« J'en sais rien! Répliqua Ron.........mais il faut rattraper le serveur, ce type là est vraiment pas clair, je crois que c'est bien lui le responsable.

Ils se mirent à courir mais au bout de quelques mètres le rouquin s'arrêta, une grimace de douleur sur le visage il porta une main sur le côté de son cou.

« Mon cœur ça va? S'inquiéta tout de suite son compagnon qui s'approcha.

« Ce truc.............il m'a mordu......

Avec effroi Blaise vit le regard azur chavirer brusquement et il le rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras alors qu'il s'écroulait.

-

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9.**

**Ooo**

Harry, Draco et Neville reçurent un message de la part d'Hermione alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans leur salon.

Ron était à Sainte-mangouste suite à une attaque.

Son bandeau sur les yeux, le brun fit un bond en apprenant la nouvelle, se tordant les mains d'inquiétude.

« Il faut y aller tout de suite.

Le blond se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

« On ne peut pas y aller ensemble, il faudrait que tu garde ton bandeau, vas-y toi, je sais à quel point tu tiens à Ron.

« Oui, d'accord, merci.

Il sentit que Draco le lâchait et entendit ses pas s'éloigner.

Quand il fut certain qu'il n'était plus là il retira son bandeau et croisa le regard inquiet de Neville, lui aussi se faisait du soucis pour l'état de Ron.

« Viens Nev, allons-y.

Oooo

Coudes sur le matelas, tenant une des mains de Ron pressée contre sa joue, Blaise fixait son rouquin inconscient, ses yeux sombres débordaient d'amour mais aussi d'angoisse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer!

Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie qu'au moment où il l'avait vu s'écrouler.

Tout ce qui était arrivé lui avait parut si étrange qu'il se félicitait d'avoir songé immédiatement à appeler Severus.

Ce dernier était arrivé dans les minutes qui avaient suivit et avait, en quelques secondes d'examen, pu dire que Ron était victime d'empoisonnement et surtout de quel sorte de poison il s'agissait.

Cela avait bien aidé les médecins qui étaient maintenant en train de fabriquer l'antidote.

« Tu leur a juste envoyé tes golems empoisonnés? pourquoi tu ne les a pas tué directement? Fit l'homme grand après que le châtain l'eut mit au courant pour les deux aurors.

« Pourquoi faire? Répliqua ce dernier en haussant les épaules, il n'aimait pas tuer, la mort ne lui amenait jamais aucune satisfaction et n'offrait aucun intérêt, il ne le faisait qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, même le serveur, celui dont il s'était débarrassé pour avoir sa place, il ne l'avait pas tué, il l'avait juste expédié à des milliers de kilomètres, perdu au beau milieu de la Taïga russe, il y mettrait du temps mais il pourrait revenir.........je les ai occupé pour qu'ils cessent de me suivre! Reprit-il......c'était suffisant.

« Je ne te comprendrais jamais! Reprit l'homme grand.

« Encore faudrait-il que tu te donnes la peine d'essayer pour ça! Rétorqua cheveux châtain qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il avait besoin d'une douche, il se sentait fatigué.

L'homme grand se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur, comme toujours, c'était son endroit favoris.

Comprendre? Se dit-il, bien sûr qu'il comprenait, il fallait faire payer l'assassin et le traître, l'un tuant l'autre et le Survivant n'y survivant pas.

Cette pensée le fit rire, un rire froid et sans joie.

C'était sûrement une fin parfaite pour lui..........oui sûrement.

Oooo

En soupirant il posa son front contre la vitre et ferma les yeux.

« Blaise qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? S'exclama Harry en entrant dans la chambre et en se précipitant vers le lit de son ami pour se pencher sur lui..........comment il va?

« Ça va aller, il va s'en sortir! Répondit le Serpentard qui eut un sourire un peu tremblant.......mais qu'est-ce que j'ai eut peur.

« Racontes! Exigea le brun.

« Mais c'était quoi ces trucs? Demanda Neville après avoir écouté le récit de Blaise.

« Des golems! Intervint Severus.

Debout dans un coin de la pièce, bras croisés, il avait parlé tout en paraissant plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

« Des golems? Répéta Neville sans comprendre.

« Potter je pense que ce qui vous arrive n'est pas aussi simple qu'il y paraît! Prononça lentement le maître de potion sans répondre immédiatement à la question.........les golems sont des créatures faites à partir d'un peu de boue...........c'est de la magie noire et c'est très différent de tout ce que nous connaissons, c'est du vaudou pour être plus précis et il faut être d'un niveau déjà très élevé dans ce domaine pour créer ces horreurs.

« Mais..........qu'est-ce que ça veut dire........je comprends rien! Fit Harry qui levait en effet sur lui des yeux complètement perdus..........du vaudou?........pourquoi?.......qui?.......qui peut faire ça?

« Qui? Je dirais certainement un grand-maître et tout porte à croire que c'est le serveur! Répondit Severus........j'ai isolé une substance dans le breuvage que vous m'avez remis, c'est bien un hallucinogène, mais modifié par quelqu'un de très capable.

« Maintenant que je n'en prendrais plus, dés que mon organisme aura tout éliminé le problème sera résolu non? Demanda Harry qui en regardant l'expression fermée du maître de potion sentit une angoisse lui tordre subitement les tripes avant même qu'il ai finit sa phrase, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était déjà certain que la réponse allait être non.

Et avec désespoir il vit en effet Severus faire non de la tête.

« Il ne pouvait que vous donner des visions, rien d'autre! Expliqua ce dernier........en aucun cas il ne pouvait faire naître chez vous des pulsions de haine meurtrière, c'est dû à autre chose.........autre chose de beaucoup plus fort.

Le brun déglutit avec peine.

« Vous........vous voulez dire que je vais continuer à vouloir tuer Draco si je le regarde c'est ça?

« Les visions en moins, oui.........j'en ai bien peur! Confirma le maître de potion.

« Mais d'où ça provient ? S'énerva Harry.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée! Répondit Severus qui fronça les sourcils.........j'aurais bien pensé à un maléfice! Continua t-il songeur..........ça semblerait le plus probable, mais vous êtes protégé de ce genre de chose, donc c'est impossible.

« Alors quoi? Gémit le brun qui posa son front sur la main de Ron qu'il tenait, anéantit, quand donc tout cela allait-il s'arrêter?

« Alors quoi? Alors si un sorcier vaudou en a après vous dites-vous qu'il faut le prendre très au sérieux, ce n'est pas pour plaisanter.....alors pour le moment, tant que nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas abandonner le bandeau! Fit Severus qui se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle venaient d'entrer Pansy et Hermione, cette dernière tenant une fiole à la main, et il sortit.

Après avoir fait avaler l'antidote à Ron, tous restèrent groupés autour du lit, attendant avec un peu d'anxiété qu'il agisse.

Et au bout d'un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, Blaise vit avec un soulagement intense les yeux azur s'ouvrir et se poser sur lui.

« Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille! Lui dit-il dans un sourire tendre.

Le rouquin, un peu affaiblit mais sentant ses forces revenir, sourit à son tour.

« C'était vraiment pas volontaire mon cœur.........et à choisir j'aurais préféré éviter, il avait de sacrés bonnes dents ce truc, de vraies aiguilles.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'aime! Murmura le Serpentard qui se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ses yeux sombres étaient embués par des larmes de joie, parce qu'il était là, il ne l'avait pas perdu.

« Si je le sais! Souffla Ron, sa bouche contre la sienne........parce que je t'aime tout autant.

« Nous aussi on t'aime! Intervint Harry en plaisantant mais ému, ils étaient si beaux tous les deux et si amoureux que c'était un bonheur de les regarder..........enfin quand même pas tout à fait de la même manière.

Blaise se redressa en s'essuyant furtivement les yeux tandis que le rouquin regardait ses amis en souriant.

« Vous êtes tous là? S'étonna t-il........c'était quand même pas si grave que ça?

« Ça aurait pu juste si on avait trop tardé! Répondit Hermione........le poison avait un effet soporifique immédiat mais n'était mortel qu'au bout de deux ou trois jours et comme Severus l'a identifié tout de suite on a pu agir vite.

« Il était là aussi?

« Oui! Fit Blaise........et d'ailleurs.....

Là il lui répéta tout ce que leur avait dit le maître de potion.

Dés qu'il se tu Ron entama un mouvement pour se lever.

« Il faut qu'on aille au ministère jeter un coup d'œil au réper........

« Hors de question! Le coupa fermement Blaise.........je te ramène à la maison et tu vas te reposer.

« Exactement ce que j'allais dire! Approuva Hermione.

« Si vous me faites une description précise de ce serveur moi je peux y aller! Proposa Pansy.

Ron, Harry et Blaise s'exécutèrent.

Oooo

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit venue, Ron gisait sur son lit, heureux et comblé il souriait légèrement.

Blaise venait de lui faire l'amour tout en douceur et en tendresse et il se sentait alangui, dans un bien-être béat.

Au-dessus de lui le Serpentard, appuyé sur un coude, lui caressait tendrement le visage et ils se fixaient dans les yeux.

« Je deviendrais fou si je te perdais! Murmura Blaise.

« Ce serait pareil pour moi tu sais! Répondit Ron dans un même murmure........c'est pour ça qu'on veillera toujours l'un sur l'autre.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, comme une promesse.

« Tu imagines comme ça doit être dur pour Harry et Draco de ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux? S'enquit le Serpentard après s'être écarté.

« Encore plus pour Harry parce que lui il ne peut plus le regarder tout court.

« Et on a aucune idée de ce qui en est la cause, comment faire pour les aider et annuler ça?

« Il faut retrouver le serveur, lui doit avoir la réponse.

Oooo

Couché dans son lit Severus, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement puis il aperçut la silhouette de Neville qui referma et s'avança sans bruit dans la pièce sans allumer.

Le petit Gryffi était resté tard à lire dans le salon et le maître de potion s'était demandé si ce n'était pas pour l'éviter.

Severus ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, comme si il dormait, et dans la pénombre il le vit qui s'arrêtait au pied de son lit, totalement immobile, il se demanda à quoi il pensait et attendit.

Neville était indécis, il avait envie de se glisser près du corps de Severus, envie qu'il lui fasse encore l'amour, mais en même temps il ne le voulait pas.

En réalité il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il voulait, peut-être parce que tout au fond de lui il attendait, et espérait, quelque chose de plus.

Quelque chose que le maître de potion ne lui donnerait jamais, comme les autres, il le savait bien.

Parce que finalement ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était guère différent de ce qui c'était passé avec les deux autres et se passait avec « Mon p'tit loup », à part le fait qu'il avait découvert, avec émerveillement il fallait bien le reconnaître, ce qu'était un baiser et le plaisir, avec les deux il n'en avait jamais eut et ils ne cherchaient d'ailleurs absolument pas à lui en donner, il les avait subit en serrant les dents, par amour pour un seul, ils étaient plutôt violents et aimaient l'humilier et pour lui cela n'avait été que des moments qui tenaient plus du cauchemar qu'autre chose.

Avec le prostitué, bien qu'il ai été doux à chaque fois, ce n'était qu'un maigre plaisir.

La ressemblance entre eux tous était dans le fait que Severus ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot lui aussi après, il n'avait pas eut un seul geste non plus.

Comme pour les autres l'acte terminé il ne comptait plus, comme si il n'était plus qu'une pauvre chose sans importance devenue inutile, et même plutôt encombrante, qu'on était pressé de voir partir.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir droit à un peu de tendresse et d'attention? Pourtant un simple petit mot ou un petit geste gentil, ça lui aurait fait tellement de bien.

Mais même pour Severus il n'en valait pas la peine apparemment, ce qu'il ressentait ne comptait pas, pour lui aussi il n'était qu'un corps qu'on utilisait, rien d'autre.

En plus ses amis allaient si mal!

Toutes ces pensées déprimantes le faisaient se sentir très mal dans sa peau.

Il soupira intérieurement et se détourna pour se diriger vers son lit, puis il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa entre ses draps, le cœur lourd.

Oooo

Au matin Neville se leva lentement et sans entrain.

Il avait le moral au plus bas.

Severus semblant dormir profondément il s'habilla silencieusement et sortit de la chambre.

Pour tout petit-déjeuner il n'avala rapidement qu'une tasse de thé, il n'avait pas d'appétit, puis il quitta la maison pour se rendre à la bibliothèque du ministère, il fallait bien qu'il fasse acte de présence de temps temps, au moins pour justifier son salaire.

Vers les dix heures, alors qu'il remettait, en soupirant de lassitude à intervalle presque aussi régulier qu'une horloge, une rangée de livres dans le bon ordre, sur une étagère à hauteur d'homme, une voix derrière lui le fit se retourner dans un sursaut.

« Vous avez bien des livres sur le vaudou ici?

Le maître de potion se tenait devant lui.

« Euh.......oui.......vaudou.......oui! Bafouilla t-il, surprit et aussitôt mal à l'aise il baissa les yeux, son cœur cognait trop fort dans sa poitrine.

« Montrez-les moi! Ordonna Severus.

« Oui....bien sûr!

Légèrement tremblant, le maître de potion le suivant à deux pas derrière il avait la sensation que son regard lui transperçait le dos, il se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

« Voilà! Fit-il en s'arrêtant devant un rayonnage, sans se retourner et la main posée sur les livres......ils sont tous là........il.....il n'y a pas grand-chose.

Il déglutit brusquement et se crispa en sentant tout près dans son dos la chaleur et l'odeur musquée du corps de Severus qui s'était rapproché, ce dernier le frôlait mais sans le toucher vraiment.

« Merci!

La voix, qui était étrangement rauque et basse et qui était si près de son oreille qu'il en sentit le souffle chaud, provoqua une vague de frissons chez Neville qui cru qu'il allait défaillir tellement il eut envie de se retourner pour se blottir dans ses bras, mais la crainte et l'habitude du rejet l'empêchèrent d'oser.

Il ferma simplement les yeux un instant, espérant un geste de la part du maître de potion, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, déçu, mais s'y attendant un peu, il s'écarta vivement et s'éloigna sans un mot ni un regard.

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10.**

Assit sur le canapé, collé contre Draco, Harry, son bandeau sur les yeux, discutait avec Ron, Blaise et Pansy, Hermione ayant du travail à l'hôpital.

C'était parce que ces derniers étaient là que Severus avait pu se rendre à la bibliothèque, Harry refusant toujours de rester seul avec Draco sans quelqu'un à portée, il avait d'ailleurs encore plus peur qu'avant.

« J'ai rien trouvé! Fit Pansy........cet homme est inconnu de nos services.

« Vous pensez que c'est un ancien mangemort? Demanda le blond qui caressait doucement la main que le brun tenait posée sur sa cuisse.

« Ça semble couler de source! répondit Blaise.........tout ça ressemble à une vengeance, alors qui d'autre qu'un mangemort?

« Mais il n'y avait pas de mangemort vaudou, et puis même, pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps? S'exclama Harry........j'ai battu Voldemort il y a bientôt cinq ans.

« Difficile à dire! Répliqua Blaise dans une moue d'ignorance........il était occupé à autre chose.......l'idée ne lui est pas venue immédiatement........va savoir!

« Mais........c'est plutôt Draco qui est visé dans l'histoire non? S'enquit Pansy........cette personne veut qu'Harry le tue lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que veut vraiment cette ou ces personnes! Répondit le brun qui se blottit contre l'épaule du blond et y posa la tête..............mais il nous tuerait tous les deux.............parce que si je tuais Draco j'en deviendrais fou, je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre en ayant fait ça, je préférerais mettre un terme à une existence qui ne serait plus qu'un horrible cauchemar! Là sa voix s'étrangla un peu...................vous pouvez imaginez ne serait-ce qu'une seconde l'enfer que ça serait?

Ron et Blaise se regardèrent avec le même sentiment.

Oui ils pouvaient imaginer, perdre celui qu'on aimait plus que soi-même en le tuant de ses propres mains..............c'était plus qu'un horrible cauchemar, et tout compte fait non, c'était même pas imaginable.

Puis tous, à part Harry bien sûr, s'aperçurent que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Draco, qui semblait très touché et fixait le vide.

Émus par ces paroles et par ce chagrin, Ron, Blaise et Pansy eurent la même idée, ils se levèrent.

« On va vous laisser un peu seuls! Fit Ron, malheureux pour eux et mal à l'aise............mais vous inquiétez pas on est juste dans la cuisine.

Surprit par leur départ, Harry redressa la tête.

« Draco? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

La gorge trop nouée pour répondre le blond resta silencieux, il tentait de refouler sa peine et de contenir ses sanglots.

« Draco? Répéta le brun mais cette fois avec inquiétude, tout en levant une main qu'un peu à tâtons il parvint à poser sur la joue de son compagnon, sentant immédiatement l'humidité qui la couvrait.

Paniqué il se tourna complètement vers lui.

« Ne pleure pas.........non, non........je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux.

Mais au lieu de se calmer Draco éclata en sanglots, ne cherchant, et ne pouvant plus du tout cacher sa douleur, ce qui tordit le cœur d'Harry.

Il saisit le blond par le cou et l'attira à lui, se mettant à le bercer, une main dans ses cheveux et un bras enserrant ses épaules.

« Ne pleures pas mon amour, rien de tout ça n'arrivera..........je me rendrais aveugle si il le faut.

« Non, non pas ça! Gémit Draco en le serrant fort.......je veux revoir tes yeux.........je veux que de nouveau tu me regardes comme toi seul sais le faire...............Harry je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

« Je sais mon ange! Souffla le brun.........je le voudrais tellement moi aussi........embrasses-moi s'il te plait, et surtout ne pleures plus.

Leur baiser fut plein d'une douloureuse tendresse et d'un amour infini.

Severus posa le livre qu'il n'avait fait que survoler, demander à voir des bouquins sur le vaudou n'avait été qu'un prétexte, il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas quoi chercher exactement, Un maléfice quelconque? Il en existait tant et Potter étant protégé c'était plutôt inutile, sans compter qu'un grand-maître vaudou, et là il était persuadé que c'était bien à ce genre de personnage qu'ils avaient à faire, avait ses propres maléfices qu'il gardait secrets.

Dans les livres il ne trouverait que les plus banals, les plus simples, ceux qu'on faisait pratiquer aux novices.

En réalité depuis qu'il s'était réveillé il avait eut envie de voir Neville.

Le comportement du petit Gryffi l'agaçait, et en plus il le fuyait, ce qui était doublement agaçant.

Du coin où il se trouvait il l'observa.

Il était en train de discuter avec une personne qui apparemment n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Et brusquement il se sentit bête d'être venu jusque-ici alors qu'il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fout là? Se dit-il........je deviens ridicule!

Et à grand-pas, le visage fermé, il quitta la bibliothèque pour retourner chez Harry et Draco.

Neville le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il sortait.

Quand le maître de potion entra dans le salon les cinq amis, de nouveau réunis, discutaient, et il s'installa sur le canapé près de Draco.

« Comment faire pour retrouver le serveur? Dit Pansy dans le même temps........on peut être sûr qu'il ne se pointera plus au bar.

« Oui! Approuva Blaise.......et de cette ruelle il a pu disparaître et réapparaître n'importe où.

« Non! Intervint Severus avec assurance........il se terre quelque part non loin de la ruelle.

« Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr? S'étonna Ron.

« A cause des golems.

Devant les quatre paires de yeux, et le bandeau, curieux et comme en attente d'explications complémentaires, qui le fixaient, le maître de potion reprit:

« Il n'a pas pu les créer sur le moment, ça prend quand même du temps, il avait donc dû les placer là depuis quelques temps en prévision d'un cas comme celui-ci.............mais les golems n'ont pas de vie propre, ils ne peuvent exister que grâce à l'énergie de celui qui les a crée, autrement ils restent aussi immobiles que des statues et finissent par retomber en poussière.............cela signifie qu'il devait rester non loin d'eux pour qu'ils puisse capter son énergie........il doit s'être installé dans le coin.

« Au moins ça limite notre champs de recherche! Fit Blaise........il faut chercher tout autour de cette rue............mais en se sachant repéré il a très bien pu déguerpir.

« Ça c'est possible! Admit Severus...........mais vous ne le saurez qu'après avoir cherché.

Ron, Pansy et Blaise s'entre regardèrent.

« Et si on commençait tout de suite? Proposa ce dernier.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et tous les trois se levèrent.

« Je vais avec vous! S'écria Harry qui se leva, il avait besoin d'agir, de faire quelque chose pour combattre au lieu de subir sans cesse, même si ce n'était qu'une impression, c'était difficile de lutter sans savoir contre quoi.

« Fais attention! Lui murmura Draco, il y serait bien allé lui aussi, mais dans ce cas le brun aurait dû garder son bandeau, ce qui n'était pas très pratique pour faire des recherches.

C'était horriblement frustrant cette situation, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire ensemble, sauf à l'intérieur de leur maison, et encore.

Dans la ruelle, presque parvenus au niveau où était survenu l'attaque des golems, Blaise et Ron s'arrêtèrent, stoppant Pansy et Harry.

« C'est ici qu'ils nous ont attaqué! Fit le rouquin à voix basse........faites attention, on ne sait jamais, y en a peut-être d'autres.

Avec précaution, et surveillant leurs arrières, les quatre jeunes gens avancèrent.

Ils passèrent devant la bouche sombre sans que rien n'en surgisse et continuèrent, silencieux et les sens aux aguets, mais alors qu'ils apercevaient le bout de la ruelle tout disparut brusquement autour d'eux.

« Il va bientôt être l'heure! Fit cheveux châtain........je dois me préparer pour la dernière partie du rituel, ce soir la lune sera pleine et rousse et tout sera parfait, après ça Draco sera envoûté pour toujours et du plus loin qu'il le verra, même d'un bref coup d'œil, Potter aura envie de le tuer......

« Il ne l'a pas encore fait! Le coupa sèchement l'homme grand..........ils ont dû trouver la parade.

« C'est bien ce qu'on espérait pour faire durer le plaisir non? Et puis pour combien de temps? Sourit le châtain.........tôt ou tard il le regardera, même juste pour vérifier......dans six mois, un an peut-être, mais il le fera, c'est obligé, ils ne pourront pas vivre ainsi éternellement.

Il se tu un instant, ses yeux bleus plongés dans le regard vert de son vis-à-vis, un vert encore plus clair que celui de Potter, avant de reprendre, songeur:

« Ou alors il peut aussi se rendre aveugle pour de bon, mais dans ce cas Draco pensera que tout est de sa faute, il se sentira responsable de l'handicap de celui qu'il aime et la culpabilité le rongera lentement........ils en souffriront tous les deux et ça détruira leur couple.............quoi qu'ils fasse, ensemble ou séparé, leur vie va devenir un enfer.

« Tu as sûrement raison! Dit l'homme grand qui eut un drôle de sourire en coin.......c'est beaucoup plus satisfaisant qu'une mort rapide.

Ceci dit il s'approcha du châtain qu'il saisit rudement par la nuque et colla tout aussi rudement sa bouche à la sienne, avant de le pousser brutalement sur le canapé.

« Tu as bien cinq minutes! Fit-il en commençant à lui arracher ses vêtements.

Celui aux yeux bleus ne dit rien, mais l'érection visible qui tendait son pantalon parlait pour lui, et de toute manière celui aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux verts n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part, parce que ce n'était pas une question.

« Ehhhhh........vous êtes là? Fit la voix un peu inquiète de Ron.

Lui et ses trois compagnon se trouvaient dans un noir total, si profond qu'ils ne se voyaient même pas eux-mêmes.

« Oui! Répondirent trois voix toutes proches les unes des autres.

Puis un:

« Lumos! Simultané jaillit.

Leurs baguettes levées les quatre amis purent se regarder.

« On est où? Fit Pansy........c'est quoi cet endroit?

« Et comment on est arrivé là? Continua Blaise.

« Aucune idée! Leur répondit Harry.

« Ça c'est encore un coup du serveur! Grogna le rouquin........je sais pas comment il a fait ça mais il commence à m'énerver sérieusement celui-là.

Ils tendirent tous leurs baguettes pour tenter de voir autour d'eux, mais en dehors du halo de lumière qui les entourait ils ne purent rien voir, vu de loin c'était un peu comme si ils se trouvaient sur un îlot perdu en plein océan, tout le reste était plongé dans une obscurité tellement épaisse qu'elle était presque palpable, et pas un seul bruit ou son quelconque ne parvenait à leurs oreilles.

« C'est.......angoissant! Murmura Ron impressionné tout comme les trois autres, et il sentit que Blaise, qui s'était rapproché de lui, se saisissait de sa main libre pour la serrer dans la sienne.

« En tout cas on n'est pas dans la ruelle! Fit Pansy à mi-voix tout en observant le sol à leurs pieds.......c'est de la terre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? S'enquit Ron.

« Essayons de quitter cet endroit! Proposa Harry.

« Cette fois il est l'heure! Fit cheveux châtain qui terminait de se rhabiller et se dirigea vers une petite porte basse qu'il ouvrit.

Elle donnait sur des marches qui descendaient.

« J'en aurais pour un moment! Prévint-il l'homme grand avant de s'y engager.

Ce dernier, qui était allongé sur le canapé, garda son regard rivé sur l'endroit où il avait disparut, un pli barrant son front.

Depuis quelques temps il prenait pleinement conscience d'une chose qu'il avait cherché à se taire à lui-même durant longtemps, quelque chose qui depuis quatre ans était de plus en plus fort, et il eut presque envie de l'arrêter, mais il n'en fit rien.

Sortant de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, Draco qui venait de prendre une douche, se sentit brusquement fébrile et fiévreux, comme si il était malade.

« J'ai dû attraper froid! Pensa t-il en frissonnant.

Puis il eut la nette sensation que sa température se mettait à grimper sans cesse et une espèce de torpeur l'envahit lui donnant l'impression d'évoluer dans du coton, ses membres devinrent très pesants et à pas lents il se dirigea vers son lit où il s'assit lourdement.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, dormir.

Au même moment on toqua à la porte de sa chambre et sans attendre Severus entra dans la pièce.

« Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, tu es resté enfermé ici presque toute l'après-midi! Fit ce dernier en s'arrêtant devant lui, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant les traits altérés et le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude du blond.

« Tu te sens bien? Demanda t-il en le scrutant avec attention.

« Oui........enfin non, pas vraiment........je crois que je suis malade, un coup de froid je pense.

Immédiatement le maître de potion posa une main sur son front.

« Tu as de la fièvre! Constata t-il.........tu devrais t'allonger, tu veux que j'appelle Hermione?

« Non, c'est rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas, une bonne nuit de sommeil et une simple aspirine suffiront, Harry dit toujours que ça fait des miracles ces trucs-là et il y en a dans la table de nuit.......tu peux aller me chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain?

Severus obtempéra et après être revenu il regarda avec réprobation son filleul prendre le comprimé, personnellement il n'avait aucune confiance dans toutes ces petites pilules moldu.

« Je vais dormir maintenant! murmura Draco dont les paupières tombaient toutes seules et qui, joignant le geste à la parole, s'allongea et ferma immédiatement les yeux, il se sentait totalement épuisé.

Son corps était si lourd qu'il lui sembla qu'il s'enfonçait profondément dans le matelas et il plongea dans le sommeil.

Le maitre de potion l'observa quelques instant puis, rassuré par sa respiration devenu lente et régulière, signe qu'il dormait paisiblement, il sortit de la chambre.

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11.**

**Xxxx.**

Neville, qui avait finalement passé toute la journée au ministère, revint alors que la nuit était tombée.

Il pénétra dans le salon, pensant y trouver Harry, Draco, Severus et peut-être un ou deux de leurs amis, si ce n'est plus, mais avec surprise il n'aperçut que le maître de potion qui lisait en dégustant tranquillement une tasse de thé.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt au beau milieu de la pièce.

De son côté Severus leva les yeux sur lui et le fixa sans rien dire.

« Harry et Draco ne sont pas là? Demanda Neville, mal à l'aise il hésitait entre fuir et rester.

Plus ça allait et plus ce qu'il ressentait face à cet homme le laissait confus et désemparé.

Il aurait voulut à la fois se retrouver dans ses bras et se trouver à des kilomètres de lui, c'était totalement contradictoire et perturbant.

Le regard noir et perçant de Severus se fit acéré, donnant la nette impression à Neville d'avoir devant lui un prédateur qui guette sa proie.

« Potter est à la recherche du serveur avec Blaise, Pansy et Weasley! Répondit lentement le maître de potion sans le quitter des yeux.........quant à Draco il dort, on peut dire que nous sommes seuls.

« Ah..............

Et Neville opta pour la fuite.

Il tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Xxxx.

Severus attendit une demi-heure puis il monta dans la chambre.

Quand il y entra il aperçut Neville qui sortait juste de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un peignoir qui bâillait sur son torse lisse et ses cheveux mouillés et tout emmêlés lui retombant sur le front, il avait un petit air sexy et fragile en même temps qui fit aussitôt de l'effet sur le maître de potion.

Mais il ne perdit pas son impassibilité, sans rien dire il se dirigea vers son côté de la chambre et se déshabilla, il ne garda que son pantalon noir et s'allongea sur son lit, mains croisées derrière la nuque et yeux au plafond.

Neville qui s'était immobilisé à son entrée, et ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, sentit ses reins s'enflammer en voyant son torse nu.

Il déglutit, l'envie de se retrouver dans ses bras forts devint impérative, il voulait une fois encore connaître ce plaisir divin qu'il lui avait apprit, qu'au moins il ait droit à ça.

Mais comment faire? Se demanda t-il.

Perdu, et ayant beaucoup trop peur pour faire le premier pas, il chercha le moyen d'attirer son attention pour que comme la première fois ce soit lui qui propose, et là il se dit que justement il n'avait qu'à faire la même chose.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire d'où il sortit des vêtements, prenant soin de claquer les portes en les fermant, qu'il alla poser soigneusement sur son lit.

A ce moment il jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de Severus pour vérifier si il le regardait.

S'apercevant que ce n'était pas le cas il reprit les vêtements et retourna jusqu'à l'armoire, qu'il ouvrit bruyamment, et les reposa.

Puis il resta planté devant, faisant comme si il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Il finit par en prendre d'autres et retourna les poser sur son lit.

Mais le maître de potion ne sembla pas plus intéressé par ce qu'il faisait.

Il reprit donc une fois de plus les vêtement et se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant l'armoire, mais là il finit par s'énerver que Severus ne lui pose pas la question attendue, il n'y tint plus.

« Je sors! Annonça t-il, mais sans se retourner.

Parfaitement conscient de son manège le maitre de potion eut un petit sourire mais ne dit pas un mot, il avait espéré qu'il revienne vers lui.

« Et vous savez pourquoi faire? Reprit Neville devant son silence et désespérant qu'il réagisse.

Puis il se tu, espérant une réponse.

Dans le même temps Severus, d'un mouvement vif et silencieux, s'était levé et approché.

Il posa les mains sur les hanches de Neville qui s'apprêtait à continuer sa tirade et qui sursauta.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement me dire que tu veux que je te fasse l'amour? Lui murmura t-il, la bouche contre son oreille et ses mains se glissant entre les pans du peignoir, et caressant doucement sa peau nue.

Un désir incendiaire parcourut Neville qui ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière contre son torse en poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir anticipé, il n'était déjà plus qu'attente et c'était si bon d'être entre ses bras.

Severus le souleva et l'emmena sur son lit où de nouveau il déploya toute sa science amoureuse.

Neville l'avait clairement provoqué, c'était bien, mais pourquoi?

Juste parce qu'il lui donnait plus de plaisir qu'un prostitué, ou y avait-il autre chose?

Mais il ne pu réfléchir plus loin, le moment ne s'y prêtait pas et il se laissa aller à son désir.

Xxxx.

Harry, Ron, Blaise et Pansy avançaient lentement, baguettes tendues en avant pour éclairer le chemin.

Ils ignoraient depuis combien de temps ils marchaient, mais cela leur semblait des heures et en même temps ils avaient la désagréable impression de faire du surplace, absolument rien ne changeait dans cette ténébreuse obscurité.

C'était vraiment angoissant.

« Vous croyez qu'on en verra le bout un jour? Finit par demander Pansy à voix basse.

« Je me le demande! Répondit Harry sur le même ton......en plus j'ai comme l'impression qu'on avance pas et qu'on est toujours à la même place.

« J'ai la même impression que toi! Approuva Blaise.

Puis brusquement, dans la lumière de leurs baguettes, des formes semblèrent surgir du sol devant eux et ils se pétrifièrent.

Ce qu'ils avaient devant leur yeux leur fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête tandis que leurs peaux se hérissaient de chair de poule.

Les cadavres à demi décomposés de tous leurs amis morts durant la guerre, ainsi que d'autres, se tenaient immobiles et les fixaient de leurs orbites vides tandis qu'une odeur de putréfaction à peine supportable les entourait, leur levant le cœur.

Et, avec une sensation d'horreur sans nom, Harry aperçut au premier rang des cadavres ses parents près desquels se tenait Dumbledore.

Il sentit un hurlement naître du plus profond de lui.

Mais un autre hurlement devança le sien et le sauva de la terreur panique qui l'envahissait.

« DES ARAIGNEES!!!!!!! hurla Ron.

En effet des centaines d'énormes araignées, absolument répugnantes, aux longue pattes velues venaient de surgir des cadavres immobiles et se dirigeaient droit sur eux.

Le rouquin ne fit ni une ni deux, il tourna les talons et déguerpit à toutes jambes, baguette levée et courant droit devant lui, la terreur lui donnait des ailes.

Les trois autres ne demandèrent pas leur reste non plus et en firent autant, courant à perdre haleine.

Ils couraient, couraient, et brusquement ils se retrouvèrent dans la ruelle, courant toujours.

« ARRETEZ!!! leur cria Harry quand il réalisa.

Pansy stoppa immédiatement, mais Blaise dû attraper Ron par l'épaule.

Les yeux exorbités ce dernier se tourna vers lui et se jeta contre son torse, tremblant et enfouissant le nez au creux de son cou.

« Pas les araignées, pas les araignées.

« Chuttt!!!! fit doucement le Serpentard en le serrant contre lui......c'est finit, elles sont plus là.

Mais il fallut quelques minutes pour que le rouquin parvienne à retrouver son calme.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs encore tous sous le choc de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Quand ils furent capable de réfléchir plus sereinement Harry regarda autour de lui.

Ils étaient au début de la ruelle, complètement à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils se tenaient avant qu'ils se retrouvent dans le noir.

Le brun ne comprit pas comment c'était possible, mais une chose était sûre, il ne remettrait pas les pieds dans cette ruelle qui donnait dieu sait où, ça non alors.

Ce que Ron exprima à haute voix.

« J'y comprends rien! fit-il avec force.......mais je vous préviens que jamais je ne remettrais les pieds ici......je ne veux pas atterrir encore une fois dans cet endroit maudit........jamais, jamais, jamais.

« Nous n'avons pas bougé de cette rue en réalité! Prononça lentement Pansy qui réfléchissait........pas une seule seconde, tout était dans notre tête....

« Une illusion! Compléta Blaise qui approuva.........oui tu as raison, quand nous sommes partis en courant nous avons remonté la ruelle, c'est pour ça que nous sommes au début.

« Ce qui signifie que pour atteindre l'autre côté il nous faudrait passer au travers des cadavres? Murmura Harry qui frissonna à cette idée........non.......non merci.......je ne pourrais pas.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi non plus! Renchérit Ron d'un ton catégorique........et je t'interdis d'y aller! Rajouta t-il en regardant son compagnon d'un air menaçant.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je comptais y retourner mon cœur! Sourit Blaise en lui plantant un baiser sur le bout du nez, le rouquin étant toujours dans ses bras.........d'abord c'est pas évident que ça se reproduise, je pense même que l'illusion a dû se dissoudre, mais de toutes manières il y a d'autres rues qui mènent à ce quartier.

« Oui, mais ce maître vaudou doit le savoir! Opposa ce dernier........et comme il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être idiot il a sûrement dû prévoir quelques surprises de son crû.

« C'est bien possible! Approuva Harry..........nous allons avoir du mal à y mettre la main dessus.

« En plus on ne connait rien à la magie qu'il utilise! Rajouta Pansy qui soupira.........écoutez, nous sommes tous crevés alors vous croyez pas qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer chez nous? On verra ça demain.

Tous opinèrent et peu après ils se séparèrent.

Xxxx.

Quand Harry entra chez lui il était tard, et tout étant éteint il comprit que tous dormait.

Il alluma pour monter à l'étage et passant devant la chambre de Draco, la leur, il s'arrêta, il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de sentir la chaleur des siens autour de lui, même pour un court instant.

Immobile devant le battant il hésita, puis n'y tint plus.

Il prit le bandeau, qu'il gardait dans sa poche pour l'avoir toujours à portée, il le mit sur ses yeux et ouvrit la porte.

Xxxx.

Draco se sentait étrangement petit, tout, tout, tout petit, de la taille d'une petite poupée..........il avait chaud aussi..........très chaud.

Et surtout il avait peur, il était dans une sorte de brouillard ouaté et ne voyait rien, mais la peur grandissait en lui, des choses mauvaises et invisibles rôdaient autour de lui, elles le frôlaient, elles chuchotaient en ricanant.

Il les sentait et toute sa peau se hérissait.

Puis une voix s'éleva..........lointaine........elle récitait ou chantait une sorte d'étrange mélopée, accompagnée d'un tambour au rythme lancinant qui résonnait en lui comme un second cœur et lui martelait le crane.

Draco ne comprenait pas les mots étranges à la sonorité sauvage, il n'en entendait que des bribes et tout était confus, mais sa peur devenait terreur.

Les choses mauvaises se posaient sur son visage, glissaient sur sa peau, s'y incrustant........comme des insectes qu'il aurait voulut chasser.

Il ne faisait que rêver pourtant, et il savait qu'il rêvait, il cherchait à se réveiller de toutes ses forces mais n'y parvenait pas, il était cloué dans ce rêve par des liens invisibles.

Il voulut crier, et il sentit qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour le faire........mais rien n'en sortit.

Il voulut se débattre, mais ses membres restèrent inertes.

Il était prit au piège de son rêve.

Brusquement la voix et le tambour se turent, et ce fut comme si les liens invisibles disparaissaient, il se mit à s'agiter et à pousser des gémissements d'angoisse sans parvenir à se réveiller.

Xxxx.

A peine la porte ouverte Harry entendit les gémissements apeurés de Draco, et connaissant parfaitement la disposition des lieux il se rua vers le lit.

Là il tâtonna un peu pour trouver son corps et s'assit en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Draco?.......Draco qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange?

Au son de sa voix ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et son réflexe immédiat fut de se redresser pour se jeter contre lui, s'agrippant à son cou.

« Harry........c'était horrible! Gémit-il.

« Calmes-toi! Fit le brun d'une voix rassurante tout en lui caressant les cheveux........tu as fait un cauchemar? Tu veux me le raconter?

Dans ses bras Draco se sentait mieux et en même temps sa peur disparaissait rapidement, étrangement tout s'effaçait de sa mémoire et il ne lui resta plus qu'un très vague souvenir de son rêve.

« En fait! Dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus calme et serein..........il n'y a rien à raconter, c'était plutôt des sensations......je ne sais plus....je crois que c'est toute cette histoire qui me rend un peu nerveux.......restes avec moi cette nuit tu veux bien?

« Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent! Murmura Harry qui en mourrait d'envie mais était retenu par la peur de lui-même.

Draco redressa la tête pour le regarder, enfin pour regarder le bandeau.

Le brun avait laissé la porte ouverte et la lumière du couloir éclairait la pièce.

« On peut laisser la porte ouverte, si je cri Severus et Neville seront là en un rien de temps........je t'en prie Harry dis-oui, j'ai envie de toi.

Le brun sourit sous les doigts de Draco qui avait lentement caressé ses lèvres tout en parlant.

« D'accord! Abandonna t-il, il ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps, il avait tout autant envie de lui............mais prends ta baguette sous ton oreiller et promets-moi de t'en servir si jamais je.........moi je sais que je me servirais pas de la mienne, à chaque fois c'est de mes mains que j'ai eu envie de..................enfin tu comprends.

Heureux le blond bondit du lit pour courir vers la commode où il rangeait sa baguette, et tout aussi vite il revint sur le lit.

« Ça y est! Annonça t-il après l'avoir glissée sous l'oreiller.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry et s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise qu'il dégrafa avant d'en écarter les pans, il se pencha vers lui tout en la faisant glisser le long de ses épaules.

La respiration du brun s'accéléra et il frémit quand Draco se saisit d'un de ses téton et le mordilla, tandis que d'une main il s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Soupirant de plaisir il se laissa aller en arrière sur le matelas, le blond suivant le mouvement sans le lâcher.

A un moment il sentit que Draco retirait le pyjama qu'il portait, et un regret le saisit.

Il ne pouvait plus dévorer des yeux son corps qu'il aimait tant et qu'il trouvait sublime, c'était encore une frustration.

Mais il l'oublia quand le blond vint s'asseoir sur son bassin et s'empala sur lui, ses mains remplacèrent ses yeux.

Xxxx.

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12.**

**Xxxxx.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas y répondre, je rentre juste du boulot et j'avoue que je n'ai pas le courage d'y répondre parce que je suis vannée lol, mais je tenais à poster.**

**Ne m'en voulez pas.**

**Bisous à vous!**

**Xxxxx.**

Nu, recouvert de symboles vaudou sur tout le corps et le visage, cheveux châtain, assit en tailleur sur le sol et un tambour entre les jambes, tenait la tête baissée et respirait profondément.

Il était épuisé, la dernière partie du rituel qu'il venait d'accomplir lui avait demandé une énergie colossale et il était vidé.

Les bougies de cire noire qui brûlaient, et formaient un cercle autour de lui au milieu duquel se trouvait aussi la poupée à l'effigie de Draco, dégageaient en plus une forte chaleur et il était en nage.

Tout était achevé, mais il n'en ressentait aucune satisfaction.

Il se leva lentement, se dirigea vers l'escalier et remonta.

Il fut surprit en surgissant dans le salon d'y trouver encore l'homme grand, assit sur le canapé et paraissant l'attendre.

Il avait la tête tourné vers la fenêtre et, immobile, cheveux châtain l'observa.

Il ne voyait que le côté de son visage qui portait des traces de brûlures.

Ce visage qui avait été si parfait, d'une beauté à couper le souffle et dont il avait été si fier, était maintenant marqué d'un côté.

Pourtant lui ne trouvait pas ça laid, il ne voyait toujours que sa beauté.

Enfin celui aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs corbeau tourna la tête vers lui.

« C'est fait?

« Oui.

Ils se fixèrent en silence, puis le regard vert descendit lentement le long du corps nu et peint, il donnait l'apparence d'une telle puissance sauvage et dégageait une telle sensualité primitive, affolante pour les sens, que le désir flamba comme un brasier dans les yeux verts.

Cheveux châtain le perçut très bien et toutes ses forces lui revinrent, il sourit, légèrement provocateur, et s'avança d'une démarche féline.

Xxxxx.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et sourit en sentant la tête d'Harry peser sur sa poitrine, il dormait profondément.

Heureux et de bonne humeur après avoir passé une nuit entre ses bras, il se dégagea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et se leva.

Xxxxx.

Un moment plus tard il descendait au salon et y trouva Neville semblant perdu dans un songe pas vraiment gai vu la tristesse qui émanait de lui.

« Ca va Nev? Demanda Draco tout en s'asseyant et en faisant apparaître deux tasses de thé, en tendant une à Neville qui accepta.

« Oui, ça va! Mentit ce dernier, puis comprenant qu'il risquait fort d'avoir droit à des questions, auxquelles il ne se sentait pas capable de répondre, il continua..........ils ont attrapés le serveur hier?

« Non! Répondit Draco qui but une gorgée avant de reprendre........et Harry à l'air fatigué, je pense que je vais aller faire un tour par là-bas, je sais où se trouve cette ruelle.........on ne sait jamais peut-être que j'y trouverais quelque chose, et puis j'en ai assez de rester là à ne rien faire.

« Alors je t'accompagne! S'exclama immédiatement Neville.......tu ne peux pas y aller seul.

« Si tu veux! Sourit le blond........on va laisser un message sur la table pour prévenir Severus et Harry.

Xxxxx.

Yeux ouverts Severus n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter son lit, sourcils froncés il réfléchissait à ce qui c'était passé la veille.

Cette fois encore après avoir fait l'amour, Neville, au bout de quelques minutes, s'était levé sans un mot pour se rendre à la salle bain.

Quand il en était sortit il était directement jusqu'à son lit, sans un regard pour lui, et s'était couché après avoir éteint la lumière.

Severus ne comprenait pas cette réaction et il n'aimait pas non plus la façon dont il s'éloignait, comme si il cherchait à se faire tout petit pour ne pas gêner..

Bon il aurait pu essayer de le retenir quand il s'était levé, c'est vrai, mais les grandes effusions tout comme les grands mots n'étaient pas dans son caractère.

Que ses amants s'éloignent après l'acte ne l'avait jamais dérangé, bien au contraire, en général une fois ses sens rassasiés il n'avait plus rien à leur dire et soupirait même d'ennui si ils cherchaient à discuter ou à se rapprocher dans une tentative de tendresse.

Mais avec Neville il devait reconnaître qu'il aurait bien voulut que ce soit le cas, seulement là c'était lui qui ne savait pas comment le lui dire, et le petit Gryffi semblait si lointain.

Ça devenait presque vexant cette manie qu'il avait de l'ignorer.

En songeant à tout ce que Neville provoquait en lui il ressentit une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine.

Ce qu'il avait dit à Draco, sans y croire, n'était-il pas en train d'arriver?

C'était lui qui tombait amoureux, et pas l'inverse?

Il rejeta brusquement le drap et se redressa pour s'asseoir.

Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à jouer la midinette énamouré?

Xxxxx.

Prudents, et les yeux aux aguets, Draco et Neville avançaient dans la ruelle.

« Harry t'as raconté ce qu'ils ont fait ici hier? Demanda ce dernier.

« Non! Répondit le blond qui eut un petit rire.........nous avions autre chose à faire que discuter, et après on s'est endormis........il était vraiment fatigué, il m'a juste dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé.

« On ne sait pas où chercher! Constata Neville..........ça va être dur.

« Severus a dit qu'il ne devait pas être loin de cette ruelle, on pourrait interroger les gens.

« Quel gens? S'étonna le gryffondor........y a pas un chat ici.

Draco tendit un doigt.

« Regarde on voit le bout de la ruelle, elle débouche sur une rue plus grande, il y aura bien des gens là-bas.

Xxxxx.

« Je sens une présence dans la ruelle! Fit cheveux châtain, assit sur le canapé il se tendit et ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

« Tu n'as qu'as lui envoyer une tes illusions! Rétorqua l'homme grand......puisque tu ne veux tuer personne.

« Ce n'est pas un sorcier comme les autres.......et Draco est avec lui! Dit lentement celui aux yeux bleus, puis un sourire surprit étira ses lèvres..........c'est pas croyable, un Innocent.......un véritable Innocent!

« Pfff! souffla celui aux yeux verts en haussant les épaules........qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Personne n'est jamais innocent......de quoi d'abord?

« Tu ne comprends pas, il y a innocent et Innocent, le premier est l'inverse de coupable, le second est une espèce, et ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! Répondit cheveux châtain qui devant l'air sceptique de son vis-à-vis continua.........les vrais Innocents existent et c'est un sujet que j'ai longuement étudié, ils sont une espèce très rares et à cause de leur bonté et de leur gentillesse ils souffrent souvent de la part des autres qui en profitent.....

« Je suis ravit de ne pas en être un! Railla l'homme grand.

« Ils sont très recherchés pour certaines invocations, on peut faire appel à quelques démons particulièrement puissants grâce à leur sacrifice, c'est une offrande à laquelle ils ne résistent pas...........je n'ai jamais voulu me servir de sacrifices humains, me faire obéir de n'importe quel démon par ma seule volonté, au lieu de les acheter, c'est un défi plus à ma mesure! Là cheveux châtain eut un sourire satisfait de lui, mais l'homme grand savait que ce n'était pas de la vantardise, il était **le** grand-prêtre du vaudou, un peu comme le pape pour l'église et ce n'était pas pour rien..................certains imbéciles qui pratiquent le vaudou à des niveau inférieurs se servent d'enfants ou de vierges en pensant que ce sont eux les Innocents parce qu'ils sont encore purs, ils confondent tout, c'est totalement faux! reprit cheveux châtain.........les véritables Innocents sont en réalité des êtres à part, ils naissent Innocent et le reste toute leur vie......ce sont des élus......

« Élus pour souffrir et être sacrifiés? Se moqua ironiquement les yeux verts........tu parles d'un honneur.

« Ils peuvent très bien se battre si il le faut, mais ils n'aiment pas ça, la violence leur fait du mal.....

« Ce sont des faibles et des inutiles en somme.

« Ils portent en eux le bien, c'est tout, à leur mort ils rejoignent les forces protectrices de la lumière! expliqua cheveux châtain........durant leurs existences terrestre chaque Innocent à un protecteur qui lui est destiné.......tous les deux n'ont pas conscience de tout ça bien sûr et encore faut-il qu'ils parvienne à se trouver, mais il n'y qu'auprès de son protecteur que l'Innocent ne souffrira pas durant sa vie.

« Pauvres protecteurs! Marmonna l'homme grand, narquois.

Celui aux yeux bleus sourit:

« Les Innocents sont très importants dans la magie vaudou, dans d'autres aussi d'ailleurs, et pas seulement pour appeler les démons les plus puissants, ils peuvent aussi défaire les maléfices............dont le mien.

Puis il se tu et devint songeur.

Le problème et la solution côte à côte, il n'aurait jamais crû ça possible, c'était si difficile de trouver un Innocents, dans ce monde ils devenaient si rare qu'ils tombaient dans l'oubli, alors en croiser un...........c'était plus que surprenant!

« Il faut que j'aille voir ça de plus près! Décréta t-il en se levant.

« Tu vas le tuer? demanda l'homme grand.

Xxxxx.

Neville et Draco, qui avançaient toujours prudemment, s'arrêtèrent pile quand à quelques mètres d'eux surgit brusquement un jeune homme.

« Il sort d'où celui-là? Souffla le blond.

« Je sais pas! Répondit le Gryffondor.

« Je crois bien que je suis celui que vous cherchez.

Interdits Neville et Draco se regardèrent puis leurs regards se posèrent de nouveau sur le jeune homme.

Simplement vêtu d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt blanc il n'avait rien du grand-maître vaudou dont avait parlé Severus, il paraissait totalement inoffensif.

D'ailleurs ni le Gryffondor ni le Serpentard ne songèrent à sortir leurs baguettes, ils ne sentaient aucun danger.

« Vous.......euh..........vous êtes sûr? Fit Neville tout bêtement.

Le châtain se mit à rire et s'avança tranquillement.

Il s'arrêta à deux mètres du Gryffondor, face à lui, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« C'est toi que je suis venu voir! Dit-il.

Neville se sentit cloué par ce regard, c'était comme si il s'enfonçait en lui, le vrillait.

« Alors c'est ça! Fit le châtain à mi-voix.......je peux sentir ta lumière........mais elle est faible.......tu vas mal petit Innocent, tu n'as pas dû trouver ton protecteur.

Incapable d'échapper au regard bleu, Neville était en plein désarrois.

« Mon.....protecteur?

Le châtain lui sourit, il aurait pu facilement le tuer comme l'avait dit celui aux yeux verts, mais il n'en avait aucune envie, c'était le premier Innocent qu'il rencontrait dans sa vie et il l'intriguait.

Nombre de sorciers vaudou de sa connaissance aurait donné n'importe quoi pour mettre la main sur cet être.

Xxxxx.

Draco, paralysé par une force inconnue, ne pouvait qu'assister à ce qui ce passait.

Xxxxx.

Le châtain fixait toujours intensément Neville qui ouvrait de grands yeux.

« Ça veut dire quoi mon protecteur? Demanda ce dernier d'une petite voix.

Sans répondre le châtain combla la distance entre eux et le prit par le menton, malgré qu'il soit plus petit.

« Si ce moment arrivait quel choix ferais-tu? Murmura t-il juste pour lui-même.

Neville ne comprit rien à ces paroles énigmatiques, quel moment? Quel choix? De quoi parlait-il?

Puis le châtain leva son autre main et apposa son pouce sur son front, appuyant fortement.

Neville sentit comme une brûlure tandis que le châtain prononçait quelques mots étranges et rapides.

Puis ce dernier sourit encore:

« C'est un cadeau unique que je te fais, tu seras dorénavant protégé des autres sorciers vaudou, cette marque que eux seuls verront leur interdit de te toucher, Innocent!

« Je m'appelle Neville! Le reprit ce dernier, il n'avait pas vraiment peur et ne ressentait qu'une vague appréhension, mais il ne comprenant rien, comment ce jeune homme à l'air inoffensif et qui ne dégageait rien de mauvais pouvait-il faire autant de mal à ses amis?

Le châtain qui pouvait presque lire en lui se mit à rire de nouveau et il le saisit à la gorge.

« Ne te fies pas à ma gentillesse, c'est toi qui veut voir la bonté partout!

Neville sentit que la pression sur sa gorge s'accentuait, il étouffait mais il insista:

« Po..........urquoi............un...........cadeau.............alors? Je sais…....je sens du......bien en vous.......vous.....n'êtes pas .......mauvais.

Le visage du châtain se crispa et il le saisit brutalement par le col pour le secouer

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Cracha t-il avant de le lâcher.......je veux juste être sûr que tu restera en vie pour voir jusqu'où va ton sens de l'abnégation, c'est tout.

Neville reprit son souffle avec peine mais malgré tout il ne sentait toujours pas de danger et plus les choses empiraient plus il se sentait calme.

« Je ne comprend pas ce que vous me voulez...........en faisant quoi? comment?

Le châtain regrettait d'avoir perdu son calme et s'en voulait, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, cet être le perturbait et il ne s'attendait pas à ça, et en plus il venait de le protéger, pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Il n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler, ce n'était pas son rôle de le protéger, en plus si l'homme grand l'apprenait il le regarderait avec dégoût, lui qui ne vivait que par la haine et le croyait comme lui............. il respira profondément et se reprit, c'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire à un Innocent et il comprit mieux en quoi résidait leur force.

Il leva une main, devant Neville, il suffirait qu'il se serve de sa magie noire en prononçant une formule pour que la boule d'énergie noire surgisse, elle fuserait et percuterait le corps de l'Innocent, elle pouvait détruire n'importe quel éclair magique aussi..................il avait la puissance, il pouvait le faire.......peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de le tuer d'ailleurs..............mais il ne pu s'y résoudre et baissa la main.

Il était parvenu à un niveau aussi haut justement parce qu'il était capable de regarder le bien et le mal avec indifférence, c'était nécessaire pour être un des sept garant de l'équilibre, ce qu'il était, il avait toujours vécu sans haine et sans passion.........sans passion.........jusqu'à celui aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noir de jais............et maintenant il y avait cet être qui éveillait des sensations en lui, il ressentait comme de la tendresse mêlée à de la pitié pour lui, c'était dérangeant et ça faisait beaucoup de sentiments pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais eut durant sa longue existence.

« Comment? Fit-il, le visage dur........................tu le saura quand eux sauront

Il se tourna vers Draco, qui ne pouvait pas bouger, et lui caressa la joue.

« Jusqu'à quel point tu aimes Potter? Lui murmura t-il.........................jusqu'au sang d'un ami?

Il recula.

« Partez maintenant.

**Xxxxx.**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13.**

**Xxxxxx.  
**

Le châtain disparut et Draco et Neville restèrent immobiles, ce qui venait de se passer les laissait comme désorientés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulut dire? Murmura le blond, la phrase que lui avait dite le châtain résonnait dans sa tête et lui laissait une sensation désagréable.

« DRACO, NEV! Cria une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Ron, Blaise et Severus qui arrivaient du bout de la rue; ils se secouèrent et se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de venir ici tout seuls? Gronda ce dernier quand ils furent parvenus à leur hauteur, ses yeux noirs brillaient de colère.

« Harry est mort d'angoisse! Rajouta Ron tout aussi coléreux.

« Vous nous prenez pour des incapables ou quoi? S'énerva Draco en prenant son air hautain, agacé d'être considéré à peu près comme des gosses prit en faute..

« Non, mais cet homme est dangereux! Répliqua sèchement le maître de potion.

« Peut-être, mais nous au moins on lui a parlé! Fanfaronna le blond en les toisant dédaigneusement........et on est toujours vivant.

Ron, Blaise et Severus les fixèrent avec stupéfaction.

« Vous lui avez parlé? Fit Ron d'un ton d'incrédulité totale.

« A dire vrai c'est plutôt lui a parlé! Précisa Draco calmé et amusé par leur étonnement........et surtout à Neville, j'ignore pourquoi mais il avait l'air de beaucoup l'intéresser.

Trois paires de yeux se braquèrent sur ce dernier qui se sentit mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Il......il est pas vraiment mauvais vous savez! Bredouilla t-il, c'est la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

« Comment ça il est pas vraiment mauvais? Répliqua aussi sec le rouquin indigné......c'est une plaisanterie?

Mais Neville ne pu répondre, Draco venait de glisser son bras sous le sien et l'entraînait.

« On vous racontera tout ça à la maison! Décréta t-il.

Xxxxxx.

Dans le salon Draco et Neville eurent droit aux reproches véhéments d'Harry, il avait attendu leur retour en se tordant les mains d'angoisse, et après avoir évacué sa peur par la colère, le brun attrapa le blond dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Tout le monde calmé ils s'assirent et les deux héros du jour racontèrent leur rencontre.

A la fin ils s'entre regardèrent tous, à part Harry qui avait son bandeau, tous aussi dubitatifs et perplexes.

« Je sais pas vous! Finit par dire Ron.......mais moi je trouve que ses paroles n'ont aucun sens.

« Moi je trouve sa phrase 'jusqu'au sang d'un ami' plutôt inquiétante! Fit Harry........qu'est-ce qu'il a voulut dire? Quel rapport avec le fait de savoir à quel point Draco m'aime?

Tous répondirent qu'ils ne comprenaient pas plus.

Sauf Severus qui n'écoutait plus, le regard fixé dans le vide il réfléchissait à autre chose.

Pourquoi Neville avait-il besoin d'un protecteur? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Il savait que cela n'avait pas la même signification que gardien, les gardiens étaient souvent des créatures non-humaines qui pouvaient veiller sur la personne désignée sans jamais lui apparaître une seule fois.

Un protecteur était différent, lui était humain et protégeait la personne en l'entourant de son amour et de sa force, ces deux êtres-là étaient destinés l'un à l'autre et s'aimaient.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait que Neville avait besoin d'un protecteur?

Le maître de potion fronça les sourcils, quelle que soit la raison il ne voulait pas que Neville ai un protecteur, et si vraiment il devait en avoir un alors pourquoi pas lui-même?

« Severus tu penses à quelque chose? L'interpella Draco.

Le maître de potion leva les yeux.

« Au fait que Neville ai besoin d'un protecteur! Répondit-il sans bien sûr préciser le reste.......et pourquoi l'a t-il protégé des autres sorciers vaudou, pourquoi a t-il fait ça?

« C'est......c'est son bon côté qui a parlé! Intervint Neville d'une voix timide.......il n'est pas vraiment méchant, je l'ai sentit.

« Comment arrives-tu à trouver quelque chose de bon chez cet homme? S'indigna de nouveau Ron, ça lui semblait inconcevable.

« J'en sais rien......c'est comme ça! Souffla Neville, il était très mal à l'aise à cause du regard courroucé du rouquin, et de l'attention des autres qui le fixaient eux aussi avec un étonnement certain.

« Ça court pas les rues les sorciers vaudou à Londres! Fit Harry.........et puis pourquoi en auraient-ils après toi?

« Détrompez-vous Potter, il y en a pas mal dans toute l'Angleterre, on ne les voit pas parce qu'ils sont très discrets et ne se mélangent pas aux autres sorciers, nos magies sont très différentes et ils préfèrent garder leurs rites secrets, ce qui fait qu'il est très difficile de connaître vraiment leur puissance! Intervint Severus..........mais ça m'intrigue aussi! Termina t-il songeusement en plongeant son regard dans celui de Neville qui se détourna rapidement.

« Je n'y comprend rien non plus! Soupira ce dernier, il avait la sensation d'être accusé sans savoir de quoi et brusquement il en eut assez qu'ils le regardent ainsi, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte........j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu.

« Dire que vous l'aviez sous la main! Soupira Harry.

« Oui, seulement je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, je n'arrivais même pas à bouger ni à parler! Lui dit Draco en lui posant une main sur la cuisse........il m'a à peine regardé, il ne s'intéressait qu'à Neville.

« Cet intérêt est vraiment louche! Fit pensivement Severus, il ne cessait d'y réfléchir mais n'y voyait aucune raison.

« Oui! Soupira une nouvelle fois le brun........mais tout ça ne nous avance guère, il faut qu'on l'attrape pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il m'a fait, et qu'il arrête tout ça.

« Nous allons passer prendre Pansy et essayer d'aller faire un tour du côté de la ruelle! Fit Blaise qui se leva, ainsi que Ron..........en espérant qu'on aura pas droit à une autre illusion........tu viens Harry?

« Oui.

Xxxxx.

« Tu ne l'as pas tué! Fit l'homme grand, debout devant la fenêtre il ne s'était pas retourné en entendant entrer le châtain........je t'ai sentit très perturbé par sa présence.

Cheveux châtain haussa un sourcil surprit.

« Depuis quand tu es capable de me ressentir? Et d'aussi loin?

L'homme aux yeux verts haussa négligemment les épaules sans répondre, fixant toujours l'extérieur.

« Tu n'es pas en colère? S'étonna encore plus le châtain.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules sans réponse.

Fronçant les sourcils, inquiet de cette réaction, ou plutôt de ce manque de réaction totalement inhabituel, le châtain s'approcha de lui et après hésitation posa ses mains à plat sur le dos de l'homme grand, le caressant doucement, c'était la première fois qu'il se permettait ce genre de geste, ils ne se touchaient jamais en dehors des moments où ils faisaient l'amour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

« Il y a du soleil.......je n'ai jamais mit les pieds hors de cette maison! Répondit à voix basse celui aux yeux verts, il était complètement hors sujet et semblait comme perdu dans un songe........pas une seule fois en quatre ans.

L'inquiétude du châtain vira à l'angoisse, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu! Répondit-il doucement.........tu te caches du regard des autres parce que tu penses avoir perdu toute ta beauté................... mais si tu veux, une fois que tout sera fini je pourrais t'emmener où tu veux.......loin d'ici, loin de ton passé! Termina t-il dans un murmure.

Sans un mot l'homme grand s'écarta et sans lui jeter un seul regard il s'éloigna vers sa chambre, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Xxxxxx.

Prudemment arrivés par un itinéraire différent, les trois aurors et Harry s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la ruelle, du côté qu'ils n'avaient pas pu atteindre à cause de l'illusion.

« Nous y sommes finalement! S'exclama Blaise ravit.......et pour le moment rien ne nous est tombé dessus.

« Bon! Fit Harry........Severus pense qu'il ne doit pas être loin, nous allons explorer les alentours en ouvrant grands les yeux, si quelque chose paraît suspect on va voir de plus près, interrogeons aussi les gens, on ne sait jamais peut-être que quelqu'un le connait.........toujours d'après Severus il doit savoir parfaitement dissimuler sa présence aux autres sorciers, évitez toute magie ça ne servirait qu'à nous faire repérer.......

« T'es sûr qu'il nous repérera pas quand même? S'enquit Pansy.

« Ben non j'en suis pas sûr! Répliqua le brun.......vu que nous ne savons même pas qui il est vraiment, on ignore de quoi il est capable........à mon avis de beaucoup.

« Admettons que la chance soit de notre côté et qu'on arrive à le localiser! Intervint Blaise.......on fait quoi après? Il ne va pas nous laisser lui mettre la main dessus sans réagir.

« On verra à ce moment-là! Répondit Harry qui n'en avait aucune idée.........trouvons-le d'abord.

Le châtain, qui ruminait des pensées inquiètes au sujet de yeux verts, fut distrait en sentant la présence toute proche des trois aurors et d'Harry, même si ils faisaient tout pour la dissimuler.

« Me prendraient-ils pour un novice? Se demanda t-il, amusé malgré lui un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait aucune inquiétude de les savoir si près, ils ne les trouveraient pas, ils étaient indétectables même par leur magie et la maison dans laquelle ils vivaient donnait de l'extérieur l'illusion parfaite d'un pavillon habité simplement par un couple de retraités, deux parfaites illusions qui entraient et sortaient de la maison, se promenaient dans le jardin, et aucun habitant du quartier ne l'avait jamais vu lui, pas plus que l'homme grand.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance de les trouver mais il eut envie de s'amuser un peu à leur dépens.

Il ferma les yeux en se concentrant, et une fois qu'il les eut parfaitement situé son sourire s'agrandit.

Pour aller plus vite le groupe d'amis s'était séparé en deux, Ron et Blaise étaient partis d'un côté, Harry et Pansy de l'autre.

Ces deux derniers marchaient en examinant attentivement ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, quand brusquement le brun s'arrêta et saisit le bras de la jeune femme.

« C'est lui là-bas! S'écria t-il en tendant un doigt...........il s'en va......vite rattrapons-le, il ne faut pas le perdre de vue.

Et ils partirent en courant à sa suite.

De l'autre côté il se passa exactement la même chose pour Ron et Blaise.

Ainsi, après avoir dû courir de longues minutes sans jamais le rattraper, et au détour d'un petit immeuble, les quatre amis évitèrent de justesse de se percuter.

« Où il est passé? S'écria Harry.

« Vous l'avez vu vous aussi? Fit le rouquin.........on lui a couru après mais on dirait qu'il a disparut.

« Comment ça **vous **lui avez couru après? Réagit immédiatement Pansy.......c'est nous qui lui avons couru après.

« Ça c'est pas possible! Répliqua aussi sec Ron.........on l'a aperçut alors qu'on était de l'autre côté là-bas, et vous à l'opposé.

« Mais non......

« Arrêtez! Ordonna Harry qui comprit.......il sait que nous sommes là et nous a mené en bateau c'est tout, c'était des illusions encore une fois.........il se moque de nous.......il est vraiment très fort! Il poussa un soupir d'abattement........je commence à désespérer.

« On ne peut pas l'approcher! Fit Pansy, elle aussi un peu abattue.......qu'on utilise la magie ou pas il sait toujours quand on est là, on est désavantagé on ne connait rien au vaudou.

« Dommage qu'ils nous aient pas donné des cours à Poudlard! Soupira lui aussi le rouquin.......ça nous serait bien utile.

« Pffff! Souffla Harry complètement démoralisé..........pour en arriver à son niveau ça doit prendre un sacré temps.

« En plus vu comme il manie l'illusion il peut se dissimuler derrière n'importe quoi vous y avez pensé? En rajouta Blaise........comment faire dans ces conditions?

Xxxxxx.

Severus entra en coup de vent dans la chambre de Neville et vint se planter près du lit sur lequel il était allongé, un bras replié sur ses yeux.

« Répétez-moi avec précision tout ce qu'il vous a dit! Exigea t-il d'un ton sans réplique........sans oublier un seul mot.

Neville, qui ne dormait pas, comprit immédiatement de qui il parlait, il écarta le bras pour le regarder.

« Je vous ai déjà tout dit! Soupira t-il........et puis quelle importance?

« Je pense que chaque mot qu'il a prononcé est important! Martela le maître de potion, les yeux durs........alors êtes-vous sûr de n'avoir rien oublié? Réfléchissez!.......il n'a vraiment rien dit d'autre? Même si ça vous paraît idiot il faut me le dire.

Neville se redressa lentement en position assise tout en fronçant les sourcils, en effet un petit truc lui revenait.

« Si..........il a dit quelque chose de bizarre.....c'est un peu bête........

« Quoi donc? Le coupa Severus d'un ton impatient.

« Et bien juste avant de parler de mon protecteur il m' appelé innocent..........deux fois il m'a appelé comme ça.

« Innocent? Comment ça?........de quoi?

« Pas dans ce sens là! Fit Neville lentement en se remémorant la scène...........c'était plutôt comme pour me nommer.......comme on dirait sang-de-bourbe ou sang-pur par exemple, vous voyez?

Le maître de potion opina d'un bref mouvement de tête et sa mémoire le titilla subitement, il avait vaguement lu quelque part un petit quelque chose à ce sujet.

« Il faut que je retourne à la bibliothèque! Dit-il, et cette fois pour de vrai pensa t-il.

Puis brusquement il se pencha, saisit Neville par le menton et s'empara impérieusement de sa bouche, l'embrassant longuement avant de le lâcher et de sortir de la chambre aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

Ébahis Neville resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur la porte et se touchant les lèvres du bout des doigts.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eut ce geste, ça lui avait plu c'est sûr mais subitement il se sentit encore plus malheureux que ce qu'il était déjà, parce que ça lui donnait envie de plus, il aurait voulut devenir important dans sa vie, tout partager avec lui, mais il savait que c'était sans espoir.

Quelle chance avait-il de l'intéresser à ce point-là? Seul son corps pouvait le tenter, et encore, pour combien de temps avant qu'il se lasse?

Combien de temps avant qu'il le jette lui aussi?

Xxxxxx.

Assit dans le salon, Draco regarda entrer ses amis et comprit à leur airs découragés que leur recherche n'avait rien donnée.

Il se leva aussitôt pour aller prendre le bras d'Harry, que Ron guidait, et le brun se blottit immédiatement contre lui, la tête aux creux de son cou.

« Je ne te reverrais jamais! Gémit-il dans un souffle.

Sans un mot le blond le serra fort.

Xxxxx.

**a bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14.**

**Xxxxx.**

Severus referma le livre d'un lent mouvement, et resta les yeux rivés sur la très vieille couverture de cuir noircie par le temps, le livre avait était écrit par un moine, quelques années après la découverte des Amériques par Colomb, dont l'île d'Haïti, et on pouvait encore y lire « Magies et rites ancestraux » en lettre dorées à la feuille d'or, et une bonne moitié était réservé au vaudou, l'une des magie les plus ancienne.

Il avait d'abord cherché durant des heures à la bibliothèque du ministère, en vain, avant de se souvenir que c'était dans son propre laboratoire qu'il avait lu quelque chose au sujet des Innocents.

A l'époque il avait trouvé ce livre si inintéressant qu'il l'avait jeté dans un coin, et l'avait oublié.

Aujourd'hui il l'avait passionné, il y avait un chapitre sur les Innocents et tout était devenu plus clair.

Neville en était un...........un élu dont l'espèce était de plus en plus rare, pratiquement introuvable actuellement..........c'était à peine croyable!

L'Innocent et son protecteur, destinés l'un à l'autre.

Il voulait être ce protecteur.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'était jamais sortit de sa mémoire, tout effacé et timide qu'il soit il l'avait marqué, autant que Potter, finalement ils se ressemblaient beaucoup ces deux-là.

Pourtant Neville et lui ne s'étaient pas trouvés à Poudlard..........maître et élève......mais peut-être n'était-ce pas le moment?

Enfin peu importait le passé, maintenant il voulait être son protecteur, il sentait qu'il devait l'être, qu'il l'était.

Puis une autre pensée se superposa et lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Le livre disait aussi que les Innocents étaient utilisés en sacrifice, mais ne précisait rien de plus, le chapitre s'arrêtait là.

Alors l'intérêt du sorcier pour le Gryffondor venait-il de là? Il voulait le sacrifier à un rite quelconque? Il l'avait protégé des autres sorciers pour s'en servir à ses propres fins?

Severus se dressa d'un bond, une angoisse subite venait de lui tordre l'estomac, comme pour le prévenir, il fallait qu'il rentre immédiatement, qu'il s'assure que Neville allait bien.

Xxxxx.

Il faisait nuit, mais pour une fois, chose assez rare, le ciel de Londres était totalement dégagé et étoilé et Neville avançait lentement dans la ruelle.

Il avait quitté la maison discrètement, sans se faire voir d'Harry, Draco, Blaise et Ron qui discutaient encore dans le salon.

Ils ne l'auraient pas laissé faire si ils avaient su et lui il fallait qu'il vienne ici, il espérait revoir le sorcier et qu'il lui explique ses paroles étranges, il avait besoin de comprendre.

Son cœur battait à un rythme lent, il n'avait pas peur, peut-être une légère appréhension mais rien de plus, cet homme ne lui voulait pas de mal, il en était certain.

Il avançait donc, lentement.

« Montres-toi.......s'il te plait, montres-toi.

Xxxxx.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil surprit en sentant sa présence.

« Nous avons de la visite! Murmura t-il.

« L'Innocent! Fit très calmement l'homme grand, assit sur la canapé, et la tête rejetée en arrière sur le dossier, il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux qu'il tenait fermé depuis un moment.

« Comment as-tu deviné?

« Il n'a pas peur de toi, par contre tu as éveillé sa curiosité, il veut savoir! Expliqua toujours très calmement l'homme grand...........j'agirais de même.........les Innocents sont peut-être plus courageux que ce que j'ai crû finalement! Toujours sans ouvrir les yeux il eut un drôle de petit sourire.......sans compter que je ressent en toi la même chose que ce matin.

Cheveux châtain en resta sidéré un instant, puis il secoua lentement la tête.

« Tes pouvoirs sont plus importants que ce que je croyais, pourtant tu ne t'en sers jamais, même pas pour te soigner quand tu brises les miroirs...........c'est moi qui ne te comprends plus maintenant! Dit-il d'un ton bas où perçait en effet l'incompréhension.

« Va lui parler! Ordonna brusquement l'homme grand d'un ton sec, il n'osait pas avouer que la magie il aurait souhaité ne plus jamais en voir.

Xxxxx.

Neville tressaillit en voyant surgir le sorcier devant lui, mais il se reprit très vite et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je voulais vous voir.

« Tu prends des risques Innocent, je pourrais te tuer.

Neville secoua lentement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

« Non.........vous n'en avez pas envie, vous ne me voulez pas de mal, je le sens.......vous êtes venu parce que je vous cherchais.

« Je te trouve bien sûr de toi! Gronda cheveux châtain, ses yeux bleus prenant une lueur qui les rendait beaucoup moins banal, ils étaient d'un bleu étincelant et si intense qu'ils en étaient envoûtants, il était difficile de s'en détacher.

Et Neville n'y échappa pas, il ne le voulait même pas, ses doux yeux bruns se noyèrent dans les siens.

« Alors faîtes-le si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, tuez moi! Murmura t-il........mais avant........je......je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous m'appelez Innocent..........qu'avez-vous voulut dire en parlant d'un protecteur?..........qu'avez-vous fait à......

« STOP! ordonna le châtain en le coupant durement, mais il eut aussi un sourire amusé..........tu es en effet très curieux.......et courageux.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel il pencha un peu la tête et scruta attentivement Neville, un pli de réflexion barrant son front, puis, comme si il venait de prendre une décision, il s'approcha vivement de lui et le saisit par un bras.

« Viens avec moi.

Sans aucune hésitation, ne songeant même pas à protester, Neville le suivit sur deux pas et ils disparurent.

Xxxxx.

Severus entra dans la maison, du seuil il jeta un bref regard dans le salon où se tenaient toujours les quatre amis, et ne voyant pas Neville il monta rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre, vide.

Il jeta, par acquit de conscience, un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain, vide aussi, et redescendit, inquiet.

« Avez-vous vu Neville? Demanda t-il abruptement à peine entré dans le salon.

« Il se repose non? Fit Draco en tournant des yeux surprit vers lui........c'est ce qu'il avait dit.

« Non, il n'est pas dans sa chambre! Répliqua le maître de potion, le visage dur......j'en viens.

« Il a dû sortir faire un tour tout simplement! Dit Ron en haussant les épaules.......il va revenir.......ou alors il est à la bibliothèque.

« A l'heure qu'il est? Rétorqua Severus qui lui jeta un regard assassin.

Harry, blottit contre Draco, se redressa brusquement, avec son bandeau il ne voyait pas l'expression de Severus, qui d'ailleurs semblait encore plus froid et rude que d'habitude, mais le brun qui à cause de son manque de vision ne pouvait sentir les choses qu'à la voix, sentit dans la sienne une inquiétude bien réelle.

Et un maître de potion avec une émotion aussi prononcée c'était pas courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'enquit-il, prit d'inquiétude à son tour...........Neville est en danger c'est ça?

Severus hésita un instant, puis se décida.

« Il faut que je vous mette au courant de ce que j'ai découvert! Répondit-il, tout en allant se placer devant la cheminée éteinte, leur faisant face dans une attitude toujours aussi raide, même si intérieurement il en allait tout autre.

Xxxxx.

« J'en reviens pas! S'exclama Ron éberlué quand le maître de potion eut terminé.......Nev serait une sorte d'élu?.......un Innocent?.........je savais même pas que ça existait.

« Moi non plus, mais ça me surprend pas tellement! Intervint Harry...........quand on regarde Neville qu'est-ce qu'on pense immédiatement?...........trop bon, trop doux, trop gentil, il n'y a pas une once de méchanceté en lui.

« Trop bête aussi, il faut bien le dire, bien que ce ne soit pas par manque d'intelligence! Fit Blaise à son tour avec un petit sourire d'excuse, il avait apprit à aimer le Gryffondor..........désolé mais c'est vrai.

« Oui, on le juge bête parce qu'il est trop gentil tout simplement! Approuva Harry qui sourit affectueusement en songeant à son timide ami............il est tout ça à la fois, Innocent, ça lui va comme un gant!

« Ce qui est inquiétant c'est cette histoire de sacrifice! Intervint Draco...........ça expliquerait l'intérêt du sorcier.......tu penses qu'il veut se servir de lui pour pratiquer un maléfice?

« Je l'ignore! Soupira le maître de potion.........mais ça semblerait logique.

« Mais......et son protecteur alors? Réagit brusquement Ron.........c'est qui?

Les regards de Draco et de Severus se croisèrent et se fixèrent.

« C'est toi n'est-ce pas? Disaient les yeux gris..........tu es exactement la personne faite pour ce rôle et tu le sais.

Il lu un oui dans les yeux noirs du maître de potion qui se détournèrent.

« Il ne l'a pas encore trouvé! Répondit-il froidement au rouquin.

Cela n'étonna pas Draco qui se tu, son parrain n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments, loin de là.

Puis Harry se rapprocha de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

« Ce serait pas lui par hasard le protecteur?

Le blond sourit et tournant légèrement la tête, il frôla sa bouche de ses lèvres.

« Mon ange tu sais que tu peux être très perspicace parfois? Chuchota t-il tandis que Ron et Blaise posaient un tas de questions à Severus.

« Pas vraiment! Avoua le brun sur le même ton.......Nev m'a dit qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et il avait l'air si heureux en me le disant, je crois que lui il était déjà amoureux.........et puis je sais pas mais je vois très bien notre maître de potion dans ce rôle.

« C'est bien ce que je disais! S'amusa Draco, ils avaient tous les deux la même pensée........tu es très perspicace quand tu veux! Et cette fois il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai une visite à rendre! Les interrompit brusquement Severus qui se dirigea vers la porte.

« Mais on fait quoi pour Neville? S'exclama Harry, très inquiet pour son ami.

« Restez là! Répondit le maître de potion qui s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna..........soit il ne tardera pas à rentrer, soit........

Il se tu un instant et reprit:

« Ne bougez pas d'ici, ça ne servirait à rien, la visite que je vais rendre m'apportera peut-être toutes les explications nécessaire.......attendez-moi ici.

Sur ce il sortit.

« Qu'on reste là à rien faire? S'écria Ron avec énervement, sourcils froncés........si Nev à des ennuis on doit aller l'aider.

« On est tous d'accord là-dessus mon cœur! Le calma Blaise qui l'attira contre lui........mais je pense que nous devons écouter Severus et attendre son retour........si Neville est entre les mains du sorcier on ne peut de toutes façon rien y faire.

Harry et Draco approuvèrent, et tout aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre le blond se blottit contre le brun qui le serra contre lui, c'était comme si tout leur échappait, ils n'étaient maître de rien et ne pouvaient que subir.

Xxxxx.

Severus utilisa un portoloin et se retrouva aux abords d'un village, près d'une petite maison entourée d'un jardin très fleurit qui embaumait, c'est ici que vivait un très vieux sorcier vaudou de sa connaissance, il avait été puissant mais maintenant à cause de son grand âge il vivait retiré.

Il traversa sans prêter aucune attention au jardin et cogna contre la porte.

Presque immédiatement le battant fut ouvert par une jeune femme qui sans sourire s'écarta pour le laissait entrer.

C'était un golem il le savait, mais son créateur lui avait donné une véritable apparence humaine, il ne lui manquait que la parole.

« Severus! S'exclama joyeusement un très vieil homme en le voyant.

Assis dans un fauteuil à bascule il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Bonsoir Toluan! Fit le maître de potion en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Le vieil homme cessa son balancement et le scruta avec attention.

« Vu ton air tu n'es pas venu pour une banale discussion n'est-ce pas?

« Non en effet! Répondit Severus qui n'y alla pas par quatre chemin.........connais tu un sorcier vaudou.........là il lui raconta tout et pendant sa description minutieuse de l'homme il vit le visage ridée de son vis-à-vis s'assombrir et se refermer.

« Je ne peux rien pour toi! Décréta fermement Toluan.

« Tu peux au moins me dire qui c'est non? Rétorqua sèchement le maître de potion.

Le vieil homme le fixa de ses petits yeux vifs et intelligents, longuement, et Severus le soutint sans ciller.

« Je veux bien te parler de......de lui! Finit par dire Toluan............mais ne me demande pas mon aide contre lui......on est d'accord?

Xxxxx.

« Et si Severus se trompait sur tout? S'énerva de nouveau Ron qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Blaise et se leva............pourquoi Neville se retrouve mêlé à tout ça?........qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Innocent et de sacrifice?........et puis peut-être qu'Harry est guérit.........on en sait rien après tout.........peut-être que le simple fait de ne plus boire de ce.........de ce truc à suffit....

Tout en parlant avec agitation il arpentait nerveusement le salon, le temps passant son inquiétude pour Neville, qui ne rentrait pas, croissait et ses pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes.

« …..pourquoi t'essayes pas d'enlever ce bandeau? Continua t-il presque avec colère en se plantant devant Harry et draco, enlacés sur le canapé......hein?........peut-être que ce sorcier n'est qu'un plaisantin..........peut-être que tout ça c'est du vent, peut-être qu'il nous mène en bateau là aussi!

« Arrêtes! Fit Blaise qui se leva et s'approcha de lui, le prenant par les épaules pour le tourner face à lui, puis saisissant son visage entre ses mains.........ton inquiétude pour Neville t'égare, Severus sait ce qu'il dit, il ne parle jamais à tort et à travers.

« Attends! Intervint Draco à son tour, tout en se redressant........Ron n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort au sujet de l'hallucinogène.......rien nous prouve qu'il y ait autre chose.

« Draco! Gronda Harry avec reproche, il comprenait où il cherchait à en venir........je ne l'enlèverais pas, je crois Severus.

« Moi aussi! Répliqua Draco en prenant l'une de ses mains entre les siennes......pour tout le reste, mais pour ce sujet là on en sait rien!

« Écoutez! Tenta de raisonner Blaise........vous avez pu constater que ce sorcier est puissant, ce n'est pas un plaisantin, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se soit contenté de sa mixture, ça rimerait à rien.

« Oui c'est vrai! Admit le blond dans un soupir.......tu as raison......mais j'en ai tellement marre, je voudrais qu'on vérifie quand même, Ron et toi vous n'aurez qu'à vous tenir près d'Harry, prêts à intervenir si......

« Draco! Fit lentement le brun.......je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire ça.

« S'il te plait Harry!

Xxxxx.

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou à vous!**

**Excusez-moi une fois de plus de ne pas répondre à vos reviews (pour lesquelles je vous remercie beaucoup), mais dans mon boulot la saison a démarrée et mes journées sont trèèèèèèèès longues lol, c'est pas évident de tout faire.**

**Pardonnez-moi encore une fois (et me frappez pas lol)!**

**Bisous à vous. **

**oxox.  
**

**Chapitre 15.**

**Xoxo.  
**

« Bien! Fit Severus qui alla se saisir d'une chaise et revint s'installer face au vieil homme...je t'écoute.

Toluan prit le temps de se saisir d'une pipe, posée sur une petite table près de lui, l'alluma et inspira une longue bouffée.

« L'homme dont tu parles, et dont je tairais le nom parce que je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, est notre grand-prêtre, tous les sorciers vaudou, où qu'ils soient dans le monde, lui doivent une obéissance totale! Dit-il en exhalant la fumée...il est beaucoup plus âgé que ce que tu crois, et sa puissance est incommensurable.

« Du style Voldemort?

Toluan émit un petit rire.

« Rien à voir, ton Voldemort n'était qu'un être haineux voué seulement au mal et qui voulait voir sombrer le monde dans le chaos, rien d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne connait que la haine finit toujours par être détruit...il faut que tu comprennes que notre grand-prêtre lui n'est ni bon ni mauvais, il est de son devoir de respecter l'équilibre des forces, comme tous ceux avant lui...le vaudou est très très ancien mais il ne prône pas le chaos, même si c'est vrai qu'on le connait surtout pour sa magie noire, en oubliant l'autre face...tu sais très bien que n'importe quel sorcier peut-être noir ou blanc indifféremment... notre grand-maître, comme tous ceux avant lui n'ont jamais eut pour but de dominer le monde, il est en fait l'un des sept garants de l'équilibre, heureusement pour vous parce que sa magie est beaucoup plus puissante que la votre, alors dis-toi que si il devenait un Voldemort vous n'auriez aucune chance...mais ça lui est impossible.

« Alors Neville avait raison! Murmura songeusement Severus...il y a du bien en lui.

« Je viens de te le dire! S'amusa le vieil homme...il peut être l'un ou l'autre...mais si il ne mettra jamais en jeu l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal, en provoquant un conflit par exemple, il peut très bien utiliser le mal comme il veut...juste en respectant quelques règles.

« Comme pour une vengeance?

« Oui! Répondit le vieil homme qui fronça les sourcils...bien que ce que tu m'a raconté me surprenne beaucoup, c'est quelqu'un dénué de passion, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que c'est un excellent grand-prêtre, il ne se laisse jamais emporté et tous ses actes sont toujours très réfléchit, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pourrait le pousser à agir ainsi si tes amis ne lui ont rien fait.

« Que ferait-il d'un Innocent? Demanda abruptement Severus.

« Innocent? S'étonna Toluan...tu parles d'un vrai?

« Oui!

Le vieil homme tira une autre bouffée, prenant le temps de la réflexion.

« Il y a longtemps qu'on ne voit plus d'Innocent, j'ai une longue vie derrière moi et je n'en ai jamais croisé! Il se tu un instant et regarda le maître de potion bien droit dans les yeux...je n'en sais rien...je t'en ai dit assez, va t-en.

Severus se leva brusquement et vint se pencher sur le vieil homme, le regard fulgurant.

« Si il détenait un Innocent qu'en ferait-il? Gronda t-il, menaçant.

« Les Innocents ne servent qu'aux sacrifices! Accepta de répondre Toluan à contrecœur...pour des maléfices bien sûr...mais notre grand-prêtre est contre ça, il n'en a jamais pratiqué lui-même, il ne tue que par nécessité absolue et uniquement si ça ne risque pas de bouleverser l'équilibre des forces.

« Où puis-je le trouver?

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, personne ne le sait...c'est lui qui nous trouve quand il en a besoin et il nous contacte mentalement, jamais physiquement...sors d'ici maintenant et ne reviens pas.

Severus jeta un regard vers le golem qui s'avançait d'un air menaçant et préféra obéir.

Xoxo.

Sans savoir comment Neville se retrouva au beau milieu d'un salon inconnu, le sorcier près de lui, et son regard plongea immédiatement dans deux splendides yeux verts, qui d'abord surprit, s'assombrirent rapidement d'une colère bien visible.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Gronda d'une façon menaçante l'homme grand, qui se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assit, et tourna son regard courroucé vers cheveux châtain, les mâchoires contractées...à quoi tu joues? pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici?

« Peut-être pour que tu le tue toi-même, si le cœur t'en dit! Répondit posément le sorcier, pas très inquiet de sa colère, dans le même temps il poussa Neville vers un fauteuil dans lequel il le fit s'effondrer sans douceur.

Face à ces deux hommes le Gryffondor se fit l'effet d'un agneau égaré dans l'antre des loups.

Pourtant courageusement il redressa le menton.

« Vous devez d'abord répondre à mes questions! Les interrompit-il.

Les deux hommes qui se toisaient, comme pour se défier, tournèrent la tête vers lui et, sous le feu de leurs regards la gorge de Neville s'assécha.

Malgré un tremblement intérieur ses yeux se rivèrent au visage de celui aux yeux verts, s'apercevant de la brûlure qui en marquait un côté, la blessure partait de la tempe, descendait sur la joue et s'arrêtait sur l'angle de la mâchoire, elle se situait en arrière sur le visage, se perdant dans les cheveux noir de jais, et de face on ne la remarquait pas au premier abord.

Mais le Gryffondor réalisa surtout à quel point il était beau, il n'avait jamais vu des traits aussi parfaits, même Draco n'atteignait pas une perfection pareille.

Subjugué, dans sa simplicité Neville lui fit part de son admiration.

« Vous avez le visage le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu! Murmura t-il.

L'homme grand, qui avait prit un air mauvais en voyant avec quelle insistance il le fixait, eut comme un hoquet de surprise à ces paroles.

« Tu te moques de moi? Gronda t-il, lui ne supportait pas de se regarder, il ne se voyait que comme une horreur et pensait que les autres le voyait de la même manière.

Neville déglutit mais il soutint son regard.

« N...non, c'est la vérité.

L'homme grand parut décontenancé par la sincérité visible qui émanait des doux yeux bruns et il le fixa un instant, l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir.

« Je vais me coucher! Dit-il en se détournant brusquement vers le châtain...je le tuerais demain.

Ceci dit il se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre.

Le sorcier le suivit des yeux avec un petit sourire, l'Innocent agissait sur lui aussi.

Oxox.

Debout, Blaise et Ron le tenant chacun par un bras, Harry se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

« Vas-y, retire-le! L'incita Draco.

Le blond se tenait prudemment à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Je...je veux pas! Bégaya Harry.

« S'il te plait!

En soupirant, et avec lenteur, le brun leva les mains, Ron et Blaise suivant le mouvement, et se saisissant du bandeau il le retira.

Mais il garda les yeux fermés.

« Harry ouvres les yeux mon ange! L'incita de nouveau Draco...je ne risque rien.

Le brun obtempéra et la réaction fut immédiate.

Dés qu'il porta son regard sur le visage tant aimé quelque chose enfla en lui et explosa, envahissant totalement son esprit, c'était puissant, destructeur.

Tous ses traits et ses yeux verts étincelèrent d'une haine pure tandis qu'un rictus mauvais déformait ses lèvres.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie incontrôlable, un désir monstrueux qui dominait tout.

Le tuer...Le tuer,le tuer,le tuer,le tuer!

Draco eut la sensation d'un effondrement intérieur en voyant cette déferlante de haine qui étincelait dans les yeux verts, ça faisait si mal qu'il dû fermer les paupières et les serrer fort comme pour contenir sa douleur.

Blaise et Ron qui observaient Harry en restèrent saisit, le brun avait vraiment l'air d'un fou démoniaque.

Heureusement ils réagirent aussitôt en le sentant se tendre, prêt à se ruer sur le blond, dans un même geste ils le renversèrent en arrière sur le canapé, l'y plaquant.

Et comme les autres fois, dés que Draco sortit de son champ de vision toute sa haine s'évapora.

Sans lutter il resta allongé les yeux fermés, anéantit, des larmes coulaient aux coins de ses paupières.

« Severus a raison! Murmura t-il...je n'ai plus de visions...mais l'envie de tuer est toujours là, c'est même plus fort...ça ne finira jamais...jamais! Termina t-il dans un gémissement de désespoir.

Le blond se précipita vers lui, Ron et Blaise mal à l'aise s'écartèrent, et s'agenouilla sur le sol, posant la tête sur la poitrine du brun.

« Pardon...pardon! Lui murmura t-il pleurant aussi...jamais je n'aurais dû te demander une chose pareille...je nous ai fait du mal pour rien.

« C'est de ma faute! Fit Ron qui baissa la tête, il se sentait atrocement coupable...j'avais peur...j'ai dit n'importe quoi...

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?

La voix de Severus, qui se tenait sur le seuil, explosa, les faisant tous sursauter.

Draco et Harry se redressèrent, ce dernier remettant son bandeau.

« On...on a voulut voir si Harry avait toujours envie de tuer Draco! Avoua Ron, très mal à l'aise...et c'est le cas.

« Je croyais pourtant vous avoir prévenu! Riposta sèchement le maître de potion.

« On voulait être sûr! Fit piteusement le rouquin...je suis désolé c'est de ma faute.

Severus s'avança et les dévisagea tous à tour de rôle, à part Harry, le regard dur.

« Vous êtes des imbéciles! Fit-il d'un ton glacial...l'homme à qui nous avons affaire est le grand-prêtre du vaudou, ce n'est pas n'importe qui...et je suis persuadé qu'il détient Neville.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait à ce grand-prêtre? S'énerva Harry...on le connait même pas, pourquoi s'en prend t-il à nous?

« Ça je l'ignore! Reprit Severus...j'ignore aussi où le trouver, alors comme cette ruelle semble le seul endroit où on ai une chance de l'apercevoir, je vais y aller...qui sait peut-être qu'en détectant ma présence il acceptera de me rencontrer, je ne vois guère d'autre solution.

« Je viens avec...voulut dire Harry.

« Non j'y vais seul! Le coupa autoritairement le maître de potion qui se dirigea vers la porte...vous restez là et évitez de faire n'importe quoi.

Xoxo.

Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière l'homme grand, le sorcier ramena son regard sur Neville.

« Tu es notre invité.

« C'est une invitation que je peux refuser?

« Non.

« Il va vraiment me tuer? Demanda Neville un peu inquiet maintenant, il ne sentait pas de danger venant du sorcier, mais l'autre lui faisait un peu plus peur.

« Peut-être! Répondit négligemment cheveux châtain en haussant les épaules.

« Alors répondez au moins à toutes mes questions! Fit le Gryffondor qui se dit qu'il devait absolument trouver le moyen de partir d'ici avant le matin.

« Non, pas encore! Sourit le sorcier, puis brusquement il fronça les sourcils, il venait de détecter une présence.

Oxox.

Severus arpentait la ruelle.

« Montres-toi grand-prêtre! Disait-il de temps en temps à haute voix.

Xoxo.

Le sorcier recula de deux pas et disparut sous les yeux de Neville, qui aussitôt pensa à la fuite.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en se disant que c'était vraiment trop facile.

Mais quand il l'ouvrit il eut à peine le temps d'avancer d'un pas et d'apercevoir la nuit à l'extérieur, une lumière aveuglante lui fit fermer les yeux et quand il les rouvrit il se trouvait de nouveau dans le salon, devant la porte fermée.

Surprit et ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer il ouvrit de nouveau la porte et avança, trois seconde après il était de retour dans le salon devant la porte fermée.

Tenace il recommença plusieurs fois avant d'abandonner et de se diriger vers la fenêtre, espérant avoir plus de chance.

Mais là ce fut la même chose, à peine avait-il enjambée le rebord que la lumière l'aveugla de nouveau, et il se retrouva encore à l'intérieur devant la fenêtre fermée.

Là il ne se donna pas la peine de réessayer, c'était peine perdue.

Se sentant prit au piège il alla s'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé.

Il se sentait perdu.

Oxox.

Dissimulé dans la pénombre, cheveux châtain observa Severus de dos un instant avant de s'avancer au milieu de la ruelle.

« Tu me cherches?

Le maître de potion fit un brusque demi-tour et d'un pas volontaire vint se planter devant lui.

« Où est Neville? Demanda t-il d'un ton sec sans marquer aucune surprise ni quoi que ce soit d'autre à sa vue.

« L'Innocent? Fit le sorcier qui sourit d'un air tranquille...il est à moi maintenant.

Severus sentit la rage l'envahir, il eut envie de le prendre à la gorge et de serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise où il se trouvait, mais il n'en fit rien, il garda sa rage en lui et resta impassible, le visage sans expression, il se doutait qu'il n'avait guère de chance d'arriver à poser la main sur lui.

« Je sens ta rage même si tu la cache très bien! S'amusa le châtain dont le sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il scrutait avec attention les yeux noirs fiers et hautains qui le toisaient froidement, cherchant à y lire...il est important pour toi?...serais-tu son protecteur? Si c'est le cas lui ne le sait pas encore, sa lumière est faible.

« De quoi cherches-tu à te venger? Demanda le maître de potion sans daigner répondre...qu'as-tu fais à Harry Potter? Que veux-tu faire de Neville?

« Personnellement je ne cherche aucune vengeance! Répondit le sorcier d'un ton léger, avec toujours son petit sourire...je n'ai rien fait à Harry Potter, bon à part le petit psychotrope, ça je reconnais! Précisa t-il avec un petit geste de la main signifiant que ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose...et pour mon petit Innocent...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, s'amusant de sentir la tension qu'il y avait chez le maître de potion dés qu'il parlait de lui.

« Je vais te proposer un marché, ça t'intéresse? Reprit-il après un instant de réflexion.

Severus ne pu faire autrement que d'opiner de la tête, c'était le sorcier qui avait toutes les cartes en mains, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

« Si tu parviens à découvrir où est le problème pour tes amis...je te rendrais la solution.

« La solution? Répéta Severus sans comprendre...tu me rendra la solution?

« L'Innocent si tu préfères! Fit mine de soupirer le sorcier qui s'amusait beaucoup...je viens de te donner un indice maître des potions...à toi de jouer! Termina t-il en reculant dans le noir.

« Attends! S'exclama Severus...qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance, et que tu ne le tuera pas entre temps?

« Rien, mais tu n'as pas le choix.

Xxxxx.

**Il semble y avoir des problèmes avec les tirets et autres séparations lol, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux mais je sais pas ce que ça va donner.**

**A bientôt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous.**

**Désolée pour le retard mais je suis vraiment débordée, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables mais c'est peut-être le dernier chapitre que je poste, en plus de la fatigue je n'ai plus vraiment de motivation.**

**Excusez-moi!**

**Xxxxx.  
**

**Chapitre 16.**

Quand Neville ouvrit les yeux c'était le matin.

Durant son sommeil il s'était allongé sur le canapé, et ne sachant plus où il était il se redressa lentement en position assise, les souvenirs lui revenant en même temps.

Puis il sursauta en croisant le regard vert de l'homme grand, assit dans un fauteuil, jambes croisées, coude posé sur l'accoudoir et menton dans une main ce dernier l'observait silencieusement.

« Euh...bonjour! Fit Neville, c'était la seule chose qui lui soit venue à l'esprit.

L'homme ne répondit pas et le Gryffondor, très mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux.

Ce faisant il aperçut un plateau posé devant lui sur la table basse, bien garni.

« Il a laissé ça pour toi! Se décida à dire yeux verts, en parlant du sorcier.

Malgré son appréhension Neville sentit son estomac tiraillé par la faim, et il lui vint en même temps à l'esprit que c'était peut-être le dernier repas du condamné.

Il releva des yeux hésitants sur l'homme grand.

« Sers-toi! Fit sèchement ce dernier sans le quitter du regard.

Sa faim étant trop grande Neville n'hésita plus.

« Vous allez me tuer après? Demanda t-il après avoir mordu dans un toast beurré et croustillant accompagné d'une gorgée de thé, il ne savait pas si c'était parce que la nourriture lui redonnait des forces, mais il avait moins peur.

L'homme continua de le fixer sans répondre.

« Alors est-ce que je pourrais au moins connaître le nom de mon assassin?

« Jason Tom Jedusor! Répondit posément l'homme grand...le fils de Voldemort, mais je ressemble à mon grand-père.

Littéralement statufié Neville ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités et lâcha sa tasse qui s'écrasa au sol.

Severus ne dormit que peu cette nuit-là, il ne cessait de penser à Neville.

Et assez tôt dans la matinée il réunit tout le monde au salon, Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Pansy et Hermione.

Là il leur répéta les paroles du sorcier ainsi que les termes du marché qu'il lui avait proposé.

« Comment ça il m'a rien fait? S'écria Harry indigné et abasourdis...il ment, c'est pas possible autrement!

« Et pourquoi a t-il appelé Neville 'la solution'? S'enquit Draco perplexe...la solution de quoi?

« Je pense que c'est ce que nous devons découvrir en premier! Répondit d'un ton ferme le maître de potion...si nous savons ce qu'est la solution le problème s'imposera de lui-même.

« Alors que faisons-nous? Intervint Pansy...que devons-nous chercher?

« Vous allez vous séparer et aller dans toutes les bibliothèques pour trouver tout ce que vous pouvez sur les Innocents, il y a aussi certaines librairies moldus qui sont spécialisées dans l'occulte allez-y aussi...on ne sait jamais ils peuvent posséder des livres intéressants...moi je retourne voir quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas tout dit.

Peu après tout ce petit monde s'égayait dans tous les coins de Londres, Pansy avec Draco, Ron avec Blaise, Harry avec Hermione.

« Surprit? Fit l'homme grand avec ironie.

Neville ne répondit pas, de ses grands yeux stupéfait il continuait de fixer le fils de Voldemort.

« Je te fais peur?

Le Gryffondor se posa lui-même la question, ressentait-il vraiment de la peur?

De la stupéfaction oui, ça c'était certain, mais de la peur?

A vrai dire il ne savait pas trop, peut-être était-il trop surprit pour ressentir autre chose que de la stupeur, il avait du mal à croire que cet homme si beau pouvait être le fils d'un tel monstre, tout simplement.

« Je...je ne sais pas! Avoua t-il...mais...c'est pour le venger lui que vous vous en prenez à Harry et Draco?

« Malfoy est un traître, Potter un assassin! Cracha avec hargne celui aux yeux verts...ils méritent de souffrir et de mourir.

« Vous l'aimiez tant que ça votre...p père? Neville buta sur le mot, imaginer Voldemort comme un père lui semblait une véritable aberration.

« Il le vénérait! Intervint le sorcier qui surgit d'on ne sait où et se planta au milieu du salon, son regard se vrillant comme une épée bien aiguisée dans celui de l'homme grand...il a tout fait pour se faire aimer de lui, mais le Lord ne connaissait que la haine...même et surtout envers son fils.

« LA FERME! hurla yeux verts qui bondit de son fauteuil et vint saisir cheveux châtain par le col...il m'aimait!

Ne marquant aucun recul ni aucune crainte, le sorcier, d'un geste brusque le saisit par la mâchoire et l'obligea à tourner la tête, exposant la brûlure avec une poigne de fer.

« Et ça! Fit-il durement...c'était pour te montrer à quel point il t'aimait?

A ces paroles l'homme grand perdit soudain toute contenance et Neville qui les observait avec inquiétude, mais surtout beaucoup d'intérêt, le vit reculer tout en secouant lentement la tête et sans quitter des yeux le sorcier, puis faire un brusque demi-tour et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Il ne sait que fuir! Murmura cheveux châtain pour lui-même.

Neville avait l'impression de vivre un moment surréaliste mais sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

« Celui qui a fait ça c'était son...son...

« Son père oui! Termina pour lui le sorcier qui alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'avait abandonné l'homme grand, et le Gryffondor eut le sentiment que c'était pour y chercher sa chaleur.

« Tu veux entendre son histoire? Reprit cheveux châtain.

« Oui! Répondit Neville sans hésitation, sa curiosité était trop forte.

« C'est pas croyable les âneries qu'on peut lire! S'exclama Harry en rigolant.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Hermione et lui écumait un rayon de livres consacrés au vaudou, dans une grande librairie moldu.

« T'es dans les pattes de poulets et autres carcasses toi aussi? Répondit son amie en souriant.

« Oui...on est loin de la magie que pratique le grand-prêtre...pffff on trouvera rien, tout ça représente plus l'imagination des moldu que la magie réelle.

« Allons voir ailleurs! Proposa son amie qui en avait marre elle aussi.

Ce fut à peu près la même chose pour les autres, et aucun ne trouva quoi que ce soit sur les Innocents.

« J'ignore qui était sa mère! Commença cheveux châtain qui paru se perdre dans ses souvenirs...elle est morte peu après sa naissance et je suis certain que c'est Voldemort lui-même qui l'a tué...enfin peu importe mais je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi il avait gardé l'enfant, il l'a détesté d'entrée...après ça Jason a été balloté de droite à gauche, au gré des gens dont s'entourait Voldemort

« Ça ne devait pas être bien beau! Murmura Neville qui ne pu s'en empêcher, il imaginait quel genre de personnes cela devait être et il plaignit l'enfant.

« En effet! répondit le sorcier qui sourit doucement...parce que cet enfant était un ange...étonnant quand on pense aux Jedusor, mais cet enfant était comme un mauvais tour du destin, la fleur qui nait sur le fumier...il était tout ce que haïssait son père; gentil, sage, intelligent et d'une beauté incroyable...finalement je pense que Voldemort l'a gardé parce que pour lui c'était comme un jeu de le détruire...jusqu'à lui faire subir des viols par ses sbires, c'est une chose dont il refuse de parler... et le pire c'est que plus il était mauvais avec lui plus son fils recherchait son amour, il a essayé de devenir ce qu'il croyait que son père voulait, espérant gagner son amour...il est devenu, dur, haineux et arrogant pour lui plaire, il s'est mit à se servir de sa beauté avec cynisme, séduire pour mieux écraser après...il a vraiment tout essayé pour plaire à son père, pour lui prouver qu'il était comme lui, et il y a même crû lui-même...

Il se tu et son silence durant un peu trop longtemps Neville l'incita à continuer:

« Mais?

Severus arriva devant la petite maison et frappa à la porte.

Une fois encore le golem lui ouvrit et dés qu'il entra le maître de potion l'aspergea du contenu d'une petite fiole qu'il avait prit la précaution de prendre.

Le golem explosa.

Puis tout aussi vite le maître de potion se jeta sur Toluan qu'il immobilisa, maintenant ses mains bien à plat sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, il était vieux mais encore dangereux, il savait qu'il ne devait lui laisser faire aucun geste.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal Toluan! Lui dit-il...mais tu ne m'a pas tout dit et j'ai besoin que tu répondes à mes questions, je vais t'y obliger si nécessaire.

« Au sujet de l'Innocent n'est-ce pas? Fit le vieil homme qui ne chercha pas à se débattre...je m'en doutais, tu as l'air d'y tenir.

« Je suis son protecteur.

« Oh...alors je comprends mieux! Soupira Toluan...bien...assieds-toi et discutons.

Sans hésitation, il connaissait la droiture du vieil homme, Severus le lâcha et prit une chaise.

« Poses tes questions mais en sachant que je ne t'aiderais pas contre lui.

« Je comprends et je ne te le demanderais pas...j'ai juste besoin que tu m'explique une chose, je sais que le sacrifice d'un Innocent est utilisé pour des maléfices d'accord, mais en quoi peut-il être une solution?

Le vieil homme eut un petit rire, ça remontait à des temps si ancien, leur magie était si différente.

« Peu le savent en dehors des grands-maîtres mais c'est tout simplement parce que le sacrifice d'un Innocent peut défaire aussi n'importe quel maléfice, ça marche dans les deux sens...il est la solution.

Severus fixa longuement le vieil homme, son cerveau tournait à toute allure.

« Alors si il a dit qu'il me rendrait la solution, ça veut dire que le problème vient d'un maléfice?

« Oui certainement.

« C'est impossible sur Potter.

« Ne m'en demande pas plus je ne pourrais pas te répondre même si je le voulais, je ne suis pas dans les secrets du grand-prêtre...tu as détruits ma servante.

« Tu n'aura aucun mal à la refaire! Rétorqua Severus qui se leva et secoua lentement la tête...je ne comprends pas, comment as t-il pu atteindre Potter? Murmura t-il comme pour lui-même...il a pourtant dit qu'il ne lui avait rien fait...

un éclat de rire du vieil homme le coupa.

« Tu n'as rien compris en effet...pour atteindre quelqu'un il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il soit lui-même la cible du maléfice, n'as tu jamais entendu parler d'objet qui porte malheur à leur propriétaire?

Severus plongea son regard dans les petits yeux vifs et brillants de son vis-à-vis et fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant

« Il aurait envoûté un objet dans la maison? Fit-il, mais cette idée le laissa sceptique, il n'y croyait pas...non...

«L'objet n'était qu'un exemple! L'interrompit malicieusement le vieil homme...c'est valable aussi pour une personne proche...une personne pouvant être facilement atteinte.

Les yeux noirs de Severus devinrent perçants sous la réflexion.

« Et une personne ayant appartenu ne serait-ce qu'un instant aux ténèbres serait très vulnérable n'est-ce pas? Dit-il lentement.

« Parfaitement! confirma Toluan...l'envoûter, même de loin, serait un jeu d'enfant pour un grand-maître.

« Draco! Murmura le maître de potion qui eut brusquement un frisson d'angoisse...mais alors Neville...

« Le grand-prêtre a dû accomplir le rituel en entier! Le coupa le vieil homme, de la peine passant dans son regard...il n'est plus possible de l'annuler, c'est trop tard, même lui ne peut faire machine arrière...

« Sauf par le sacrifice de Neville! Le coupa à son tour Severus d'une voix devenue rauque...voilà pourquoi il l'a appelé la solution.

« Oui! Approuva doucement Toluan...si tu veux vraiment sortir tes amis de cette situation, qui finira mal pour eux un jour ou l'autre, tu n'as pas le choix...tu devras sacrifier celui que tu aimes.

« Jamais! Gronda brusquement le maître de potion...Potter n'aura qu'à se rendre aveugle.

« C'est une autre solution! Fit le vieil homme d'un ton peu convaincu...mais le grand-prêtre a dû y songer, il doit savoir que d'une façon ou d'une autre cela les détruira, même si ça ne les tue pas.

« Eux-même n'accepteront jamais de sacrifier leur ami! Assura Severus...je vais leur dire la vérité pour qu'ils puissent agir en conséquence, mais je sais que jamais ils n'accepteront d'avoir le sang de leur ami sur les mains pour leur propre bonheur.

« Et qu'en pensera le principal concerné? Demanda Toluan.

« Nous ne lui en parleront jamais, il serait capable d'accepter...j'ai trouvé le problème le grand-prêtre doit me le rendre.

Le vieux sorcier regarda Severus sortir de chez lui et fit une moue, il existait bien quelque chose à faire, mais seul le grand-maître pouvait prendre la décision d'en parler.

Xxxxx

Le sorcier soupira et reprit:

« Mais peu avant que la guerre prenne fin Voldemort, pour se distraire, à voulu le voir torturer jusqu'à la mort deux gamins que des mangemort avaient ramené exprès sur son ordre...j'étais dans l'entourage du lord à ce moment-là...Jason n'a pas pu s'y résoudre, il a même demandé grâce pour les deux petites victimes, pour son père ce n'était pas supportable il l'a fait torturer lui et en dernier lui jeté un sort pour le tuer...j'étais absent et je suis arrivé trop tard pour empêcher tout ça, mais j'ai pu intervenir à temps pour amoindrir le sort juste avant qu'il ne l'atteigne...sachant que Voldemort ne se dresserait pas contre moi, je l'ai emmené, ainsi que les deux gamins que j'ai ramené chez eux, c'est pour eux qu'il avait risqué sa vie...Jason est resté très longtemps inconscient, j'ai pu faire disparaître presque toutes ses blessures...sauf celle sur son visage...mais entre temps Potter à tué Voldemort et depuis, je n'y comprends rien, il vénère son père comme un dieu, comme si il avait tout oublié de ce qu'il lui a fait subir.

« C'est pour ça qu'il en veut autant à Draco et Harry?

« Non, pas vraiment! Soupira le sorcier...en réalité c'est moi qui l'ai incité à les haïr...il refusait de vivre et se laissait mourir, pendant presque deux ans il n'a pratiquement pas bougé de son lit, je devais le surveiller en permanence et le nourrir de force...

Il se tu un instant et eut un drôle de petit sourire désabusé.

« J'avais espéré que...! sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure rêveur, puis il se reprit et continua plus fermement...j'ai réalisé que la seule solution pour le sortir du gouffre était de réveiller en lui le seul sentiment qu'il ai connu de toute sa vie...la haine...mais envers qui? Alors je me suis souvenu que le jour du mariage potter-Malfoy il avait un peu réagit, il les avait appelé le traître et l'assassin...il n'avait aucune idée de vengeance à leur égard, mais moi j'ai comprit que je pouvais me servir d'eux pour lui donner une raison de vivre...j'ai réussis.

« Vous faîtes du mal à mes amis parce que vous n'avez pas su le rendre amoureux de vous? S'indigna Neville qui avait parfaitement comprit...mais c'est injuste.

Le sorcier plongea son regard étincelant dans le sien.

« J'ai toujours vécu sans passion aucune...jusqu'à lui, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour le garder en vie et près de moi, que ce soit injuste pour tes amis m'importe peu.

**Xxxxx.**

**Bisous à vous!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17.**

**XXXXX.**

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**C'est de nouveau moi lol, je ne pouvais pas rester sur une histoire non finie...le pire c'est que j'en ai écrit une autre lol.**

**Pour toutes celles qui se reconnaîtront je dois dire que vous m'avez manquée, vous êtes géniales!**

**XXXXXX.**

Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Pansy et Hermione écoutèrent avec attention Severus, complètement abattus à la fin.

« Maintenant je comprends ce qu'il avait voulut dire en parlant du sang d'un ami! Fit Draco d'un ton bas et désespéré...je ne pourrais pas t'aimer à ce point Harry.

Ce dernier, assit près de lui et son bandeau sur les yeux, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Moi non plus mon ange! Lui murmura t-il en le serrant contre lui...et pourtant dieu seul sait combien je t'aime...il ne me reste plus qu'une solution, perdre la vue.

« NON !cria le blond qui tout en se dégageant se dressa d'un bond sur ses pieds...tout ça c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui suis envoûté, tu n'as pas à subir les conséquences.

« Tu n'es absolument pas responsable! Répliqua Harry qui se leva à son tour et tendit une main tâtonnante pour trouver Draco qui la saisit immédiatement.

« Si! Insista ce dernier...je refuse que tu perde la vue et tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, un bandeau sur les yeux...je vais partir Harry, loin...le plus loin possible...

« Et comment tu veux que je vive sans toi? Le coupa brusquement le brun qui l'attira brutalement contre lui, appuyant d'une main ferme sur la tête du blond pour la blottir au creux de son cou...à quoi me serviraient mes yeux si c'est pour te perdre?...je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ça me tuerait à petit feu! Termina t-il dans un murmure, la bouche dans ses cheveux.

« Vous pourriez prendre chacun une maison à Londres et vous voir de temps en temps! Proposa Ron d'une petite voix hésitante...en prenant des précautions.

Draco releva la tête et le secoua lentement.

« Et quoi? Qu'il y ait toujours un tiers pas loin de nous? Que tout soit toujours calculé, programmé pour que jamais on ne puisse courir le risque de se rencontrer au hasard d'une rue ou autre?...ça deviendrait vite un enfer.

« Me laisses pas Draco! Gémit Harry qui à son tour enfouit le nez au creux du cou du blond...me laisses pas, je peux tout accepter mais pas de vivre sans toi.

« Et si Draco changeait d'apparence? S'exclama subitement Hermione, assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel se tenait Pansy.

« Ça ne changerait rien! Répliqua Severus...ça ne tromperait pas le maléfice du grand-prêtre, quelque soit son apparence c'est toujours Draco que verrait Potter dessous, parce que ce n'est pas le corps physique qui compte réellement, ce qui fait qu'on aime vraiment une personne c'est ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur, son âme, autrement ce serait très facile de le déjouer.

Pendant qu'il disait cela quelque chose accrocha l'esprit du maître de potion.

L'âme...c'était l'âme très rare des Innocents que voulaient les démons par leurs sacrifices...comme Neville qui si il mourait par sacrifice ne rejoindrait pas les forces de la lumière mais celles des ténèbres...mais son âme n'était-elle pas déjà une force de la lumière?...lui-même l'ignorait bien sûr mais elle devait être comme en attente en quelque sorte...n'était-ce pas justement pour ça que les démons en étaient si gourmands?

Il eut la sensation d'avoir mit le doigt sur quelque chose d'important, mais cette idée était trop vague, imprécise, il ne voyait pas où elle pouvait le mener.

« Il doit y avoir une autre solution! Martela Hermione sourcils froncés...c'est obligé, quand on cherche bien il y en a toujours une.

« C'est possible! Fit Severus...mais pour l'instant je vais aller récupérer Neville, nous aviserons plus tard.

« Oui! Réagit Harry qui releva la tête, reprenant espoir...Hermione a raison, on ne va pas baisser les bras comme ça, d'accord mon ange? Termina t-il en prenant le visage de Draco entre ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« D'accord! Murmura le blond.

XXXXX.

Le sorcier l'ayant laissé seul, Neville resta assit sur le canapé, ne sachant trop quoi faire, il savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de sortir.

Mais bon, il était toujours en vie, pour le moment personne n'avait l'air vraiment pressé de le tuer, il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui se passait mais au moins ça c'était plutôt positif.

Il tressaillit quand la porte de la chambre de Jason s'ouvrit et qu'il en sortit, ne lui jetant qu'un bref regard au passage.

Neville le vit se diriger vers un petit couloir et entrer dans une autre pièce.

Sur une impulsion, qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre, il se leva et le suivit.

La porte étant ouverte il s'arrêta sur le seuil, c'était la salle de bain.

En face de lui, lui tournant le dos, Jason, appuyé des deux mains sur le lavabo, se fixait dans le miroir, et à son expression Neville comprit qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Et une chose étrange se passa, d'un seul coup le reflet de l'homme dans le miroir se brouilla et devint celui d'un enfant, un enfant à l'air perdu et terrorisé.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour chasser la vision étrange, et quand il les rouvrit il croisa le regard vert de Jason dans la glace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Gronda ce dernier d'un ton menaçant mais sans bouger.

Neville fut incapable de répondre, il n'en savait rien.

L'homme grand haussa les épaules et se fixa de nouveau dans le miroir comme si il n'était pas là.

Et comme à chaque fois brusquement il le brisa d'un coup de poing, cheveux châtain le réparait sans cesse, ce qui fit sursauter le Gryffondor dont le cœur se mit à battre fort.

Pourtant malgré sa crainte en voyant la main blessée il s'approcha et la saisit.

« C'était vous l'enfant pas vrai?...et pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Demanda t-il en prenant une serviette pour essuyer délicatement le sang.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Grogna yeux verts qui le laissa agir quand même, un peu intrigué.

« Je...je ne sais pas trop mais je crois que ce n'est pas à cause de cette marque sur votre visage que vous n'allez pas bien! Répondit doucement Neville...je crois qu'en réalité vous vous foutez de votre beauté...vous vous détestez c'est tout.

« T'es psy en plus d'être un stupide Innocent? Ricana Jason qui libéra sa main et dans le même temps fit reculer Neville qu'il plaqua contre le mur, collant son corps au sien...tu es à ma merci tu le sais? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me chercher, parce que je pourrais très bien te tuer ou abuser de toi, personne ne viendrait à ton secours.

« Comme personne n'est venu au vôtre quand vous étiez enfant? Rétorqua le Gryffondor sans tenter de se défendre mais en soutenant sans faiblir le regard vert qui se trouvait à dix centimètres du sien...vous savez j'ai l'habitude qu'on se serve de moi, ça ne ferait qu'une fois de plus.

Dés ses premières paroles Jason s'était immobilisé, et quand il se tu il le lâcha lentement pour reculer de deux pas, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Tu es un Innocent, toi c'est ton rôle de souffrir et d'être sacrifié! Répliqua t-il d'un ton pas très assuré, il semblait en fait très mal à l'aise, touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qui faisait comme un écho en lui.

« Pourquoi ce serait mon rôle de souffrir? Et sacrifié à quoi?...je ne comprends rien à cette histoire d'Innocent! Riposta Neville qui se redressa et lui rendit son regard avec raideur, qu'on l'appelle ainsi commençait à l'énerver...mais innocent, enfant vous l'étiez vous aussi non?

« Personne n'est jamais innocent...sauf toi, mais il paraît que c'est parce que tu es une espèce très rare...je commence à le croire! Termina Jason dans un murmure pour lui-même.

Il leva sa main d'où le sang coulait toujours, sans un mot il fixa la blessure qui se referma toute seule, puis tout en ignorant superbement le Gryffondor il commença à se dévêtir pour aller sous la douche.

Neville, très perplexe, sortit de la pièce rapidement.

XXXXX.

Severus arpentait nerveusement la ruelle, impatient, appelant le sorcier qui mit longtemps avant de daigner se montrer.

« Tu me déranges là! Grogna t-il en toisant le maître de potion...qu'est-ce que tu veux?

« Je sais quel est le problème! Répliqua d'un ton peu amène Severus qui s'expliqua rapidement.

« Je vois que tu as su faire parler Toluan! Constata le sorcier sans surprise et avec un petit sourire...peu importe, ça ne change rien...à moins que tu ais décidé de sacrifier celui dont tu te sens le protecteur.

« Jamais! Fit durement le maître de potion...nous trouverons un autre moyen...rends-le moi maintenant.

« Non.

« On avait un marché! S'écria Severus qui sentit l'angoisse et la colère l'envahir...tu ne devais pas lui faire de mal et me le rendre si je trouvais le problème.

« C'est exact! Fit très calmement le sorcier...et je respecterais le marché...mais pas tout de suite.

Le maître de potion serra les poings, il l'aurait volontiers étranglé de ses mains mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre lui, il n'aurait pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement sans qu'il l'immobilise, et il risquait de disparaître et de ne jamais lui rendre Neville.

« Là aussi c'est exact! S'amusa le sorcier, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Quand? Répondit simplement Severus, mâchoires serrées à craquer.

« Quand je le jugerais bon! Fit cheveux châtain qui disparut.

XXXXX.

Les six amis, qui attendaient impatiemment le retour de Severus, furent désolés et indignés en comprenant que Neville ne leur avait pas été rendu.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre cet homme? S'énerva Ron.

« Rien je le crains! Répondit Severus...vous êtes l'élite des aurors du ministère, Potter le sorcier le plus puissant, je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine...et nous sommes impuissants face à lui, il est beaucoup plus fort que nous tous réunis.

« Heureusement qu'il est un garant de l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal! Fit pensivement Blaise...vous imaginez autrement?

« Je préfère pas! Soupira Harry...mais pourquoi il nous en veut? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait?

« Rien.

Tous les regards, plus le bandeau, se tournèrent vers Severus.

« Rien? Répéta Pansy, incrédule...il a juste décidé comme ça de s'en prendre à Harry et Draco? Sans raison?

« Non pas vraiment! Répondit le maître de potion...il y a autre chose c'est sûr, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne leur veut pas de mal personnellement...en tout cas c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, et je le crois...on dirait un jeu pour lui.

« Drôle de jeu! Râla Draco...ça n'amuse que lui.

« Ouai et le pire c'est qu'il peut rire autant qu'il veut! Grogna Ron...on ne peut rien faire et en plus il a Nev.

« Il ferait tout ça pour quelqu'un d'autre? Intervint Harry.

« Oui je le pense! Confirma Severus.

« Mais qui?

XXXXX.

De retour dans le salon, Neville se mit à l'arpenter dans tous les sens durant un long moment et finalement son regard tomba sur la petite porte basse, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué, elle était à peine visible par rapport au mur.

Curieux il s'en approcha, posa la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit lentement.

Immobile il examina attentivement l'escalier de pierre qui descendait dans la pénombre, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il y avait plus loin.

Avec précaution il mit le pied sur la première marche, s'attendant à voir une lueur aveuglante et à se retrouver devant la porte fermée.

Il attendit un instant et rien ne se passant il en descendit trois autres d'un coup avant de s'arrêter, le cœur battant.

Ne se passant toujours rien il avança encore de deux marches, et là tout devint noir durant un court instant, avant qu'il se retrouve dans une scène surréaliste.

Il était dans la chambre où l'emmenait toujours l'homme qu'il avait crû aimer, là où l'attendaient toujours ses deux amis.

Il se vit avec eux sur le lit, subissant tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, volontairement parce que dans sa naïveté et sa bêtise il avait crû pouvoir se faire aimer en tout acceptant, parce que l'autre ne cessait de lui répéter que si il l'aimait vraiment alors il devait faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

Que c'était ça l'amour...comment avait-il pu croire à ça? Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide?

Il se vit serrant les dents à chaque fois sous les assauts violents, espérant à chaque fois que ça se termine au plus vite, les larmes aux yeux sous les insultes, le plaisir monstrueux qu'ils prenaient en s'assouvissant sur lui et comme il se sentait sale quand c'était finit...après il passait des heures sous la douche à se frotter comme un malade, mais quand il en sortait il se sentait toujours aussi sale...revivre ces moments de l'extérieur était si moche qu'il eut envie d'hurler...PLUS JAMAIS CA...PLUS JAMAIS!

Son cœur tapait comme un sourd dans sa poitrine, son sang était comme glacé, il fut prit de vertige et tout se mit à tourner à toute vitesse autour de lui, il s'évanouit.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le canapé du salon, Jason penché sur lui.

« Tu es resté inconscient pendant des heures, sortir de cette maison est impossible, mais ouvrir cette porte était vraiment une très mauvaise idée, c'est son antre et tu ne peux y entrer qu'avec lui! Lui dit sèchement ce dernier qui se releva...il y a du thé sur la table, je crois que tu en as bien besoin.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Attendez! Le rappela Neville avec affolement, il se sentait si mal qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul avec tous ses souvenirs...s'il vous plait...si...si vous preniez une tasse avec moi? Termina t-il plus calmement et d'une petite voix.

Jason qui s'était tourné vers lui fronça les sourcils, il hésita comme si il ne savait que faire puis lentement il revint pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

XXXXX.

A un moment Draco et Severus restèrent seuls au salon, les autres étant allé prendre leur repas dans la cuisine.

Le maître de potion semblait se torturer l'esprit et avait un air sombre.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Neville? Demanda le blond qui semblait un peu plus détendu.

Severus, qui se tenait debout devant la cheminée éteinte, se tourna vers lui.

« Oui, bien que je sois pratiquement certain qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal...c'est étrange mais j'ai eut le sentiment qu'il avait besoin de lui.

« Tu sais le soir où tu m'as dit que tu pourrais en tomber amoureux j'ai crû que tu plaisantais...

« Moi aussi! Le coupa le maître de potion.

« Mais moi je ne plaisantais pas en disant qu'il est fragile! Reprit Draco qui se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de lui...lui dire que tu l'aimes ne sera pas suffisant, il a vécu des évènements traumatisants et n'a plus confiance en rien.

« Je ferais ce qu'il faut! Répliqua fermement Severus en le fixant de ses yeux noirs où il était si difficile de lire...et quels que soient ces évènements je l'aiderais à surmonter le traumatisme.

Draco soutint son regard un instant puis sourit.

« Oui...j'en suis sûr.

XXXXX.

**A bientôt si vous le voulez!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18.**

**XXXX.**

Tout en s'épiant mutuellement, avec une certaine gêne, Neville et Jason burent quelques gorgées de leurs tasses en silence.

Puis ce dernier prit finalement la parole.

« Tu as beaucoup parlé pendant que tu étais inconscient! Fit-il en fixant le Gryffondor...au sujet de deux hommes, et d'un troisième qui regardait.

Neville se raidit brusquement, il devint d'abord livide puis ses joues passèrent au rouge vif, à part Draco et Harry il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de cet épisode de sa vie, il en avait trop honte.

Il s'agita nerveusement, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse.

« Vous deviez pas me tuer? Fit-il en désespoir de cause pour tenter de détourner la conversation.

« Tu es si pressé que ça? Rétorqua tranquillement Jason qui ne se laissa pas distraire...parles-moi de ces trois hommes.

« Je croyais que c'était moi le psy! Riposta Neville très, très mal à l'aise...en plus d'être un stupide Innocent.

Celui aux yeux verts eut un ricanement si amer que le Gryffondor osa enfin lever les yeux pour le regarder.

« Tu n'es pas stupide, tu es très différent des autres! fit gravement Jason dont le visage semblait aussi dur que la pierre...des hommes comme ceux dont tu as parlé pendant que tu étais inconscient j'en ai connu plein...le premier je n'avais que onze ans...le premier viol d'une longue série...mon p...Voldemort le savait mais n'a jamais rien fait pour les en empêcher, bien que pendant longtemps j'ai refusé de croire qu'il ait pu agir ainsi.

Neville s'immobilisa totalement et le fixa avec de grand yeux effarés et incrédules où se mêla de la pitié, le sorcier lui avait bien dit qu'il avait été violé mais sans donner de précision, et là ce qu'il venait de lui avouer était horrible.

Et il comprit pourquoi Jason semblait tout à coup plus communicatif avec lui, c'était parce que d'une certaine façon ils portaient les mêmes blessures, même si pour celui aux yeux verts c'était dix fois pire que ce que lui avait connu, ils étaient tous les deux des victimes.

« Racontes! Reprit Jason d'un ton impératif.

Et Neville se mit à parler.

**XXXX.**

Après le repas Harry décida d'aller à son tour essayer de parler au sorcier, ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui, ça il l'avait bien comprit, et son espoir était qu'en discutant il pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de tout arranger.

Il se rendit dans la ruelle en compagnie de Severus, mais malgré tout leurs appels le sorcier, qui s'était absenté de Londres, ne se montra évidemment pas.

**XXXX.**

Neville se tu, yeux baissés au sol et les joues toujours aussi rouges, il venait de tout déballer au fils de Voldemort, se confiant à lui comme il n'avait même pas osé le faire avec Draco et Harry.

Avec ses deux amis il n'avait pas pu entrer vraiment dans tout les détails, il avait eut trop honte, mais là, avec rancœur et colère il venait de le faire.

A la fin Jason, qui l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention sans l'interrompre une seule fois, se leva sans un mot et alla se planter devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos et réfléchissant, pour la première fois de son existence il avait envie de parler de lui à quelqu'un, envie de se laisser aller devant cet Innocent qui lui inspirait confiance, avec lui il sentait qu'il pourrait montrer à quel point il était faible, sans honte, parce qu'il était comme lui.

Un peu surprit par son silence Neville se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant à deux pas derrière et hésitant un peu à parler.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Se décida t-il à demander, osant le tutoyer pour la première fois.

« Je suis comme toi, j'ai tout subit sans rien dire moi aussi, je me suis laissé faire...c'est si laid tout ça! Murmura doucement Jason dans un soupir malheureux.

Le Griffondor ressentit un pincement au cœur et eut mal pour lui, il dégageait tant de tristesse et de résignation qu'il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, il avait la sensation d'avoir devant lui l'enfant perdu du miroir et ne ressentait plus aucune peur.

« Tu n'avais pas le choix! Lui dit-il en venant se placer près de lui...personne n'était là pour te protéger alors que tu n'étais qu'un gosse, moi non.

« Tu sais que depuis quatre ans je n'ai pas mis les pieds hors de cette maison? Fit subitement Jason en tournant son regard vers lui.

Neville ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Tu es enfermé ici depuis quatre ans? S'exclama t-il avec ahurissement...mais c'est à devenir dingue, c'est le sorcier qui te l'interdit?

« Non, pas du tout...en fait j'ai...j'ai peur de la vie qu'il y a dehors, je me suis enfermé en moi comme dans cette maison! Avoua Jason dans un souffle en baissant la tête...j'aurais voulu mourir il y a quatre ans, il y avait tant d'années de souffrance derrière moi, je ne pouvais plus continuer...à toi je peux dire tout ça.

« Et pas au sorcier? Demanda Neville dont le cœur se serra un peu plus...pourquoi?

« Lui il est comme mon père! Expliqua Jason qui releva la tête et fixa l'extérieur d'un regard éteint...il n'aime pas la faiblesse, lui il est si fort...si puissant et sûr de lui, si dur...moi je ne suis rien de tout ça, en réalité je suis faible alors je fais semblant pour essayer d'être à sa hauteur, autrement il me laisserait! Termina t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Là Neville en resta coi, il venait de comprendre qu'il y avait un manque total de compréhension entre ces deux êtres apparemment amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais qui semblaient l'ignorer, et incapable de se parler ils agissaient l'un et l'autre comme il croyait que l'autre le voulait, faisant ainsi totalement fausse route.

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider! Fit doucement Neville, et c'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait...mais comment?

Jason tourna la tête vers lui et son regard vert s'illumina légèrement.

« Tu voudrais bien m'emmener dehors, promener dans les rues?...je veux essayer avec toi, mais il faudrait que tu restes bien près de moi, que tu me laisses pas seul.

« Je peux sortir de la maison?

« Avec moi oui! Répondit Jason qui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée...viens, donnes-moi la main.

Quelques secondes plus tard Neville se trouvait sur le perron.

Immobile il regarda le petit jardin, la grille, et la rue...la liberté à portée de main.

« Tu vas me laisser? Murmura Jason près de lui.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, il comprit qu'il ne tenterait pas de l'arrêter si il cherchait à s'échapper mais il y avait tant d'attente dans ce regard, tant d'espoir de confiance que Neville se sentit incapable de le décevoir, ils étaient pareils tout les deux, sensibles, blessés, et il savait que l'abandonner maintenant, alors qu'il s'ouvrait, serait destructeur pour lui.

Jason avait déjà tellement souffert, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, en fait il ressentait de l'amitié et de l'affection pour cet homme qu'il ne pouvait plus considérer comme un ennemi, sa bonté naturelle prit le dessus et ce fut plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il l'aide.

Ayant prit sa décision il sourit puis se saisit du bras de Jason.

« Allons-y!

**XXXX.**

Trois heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le sorcier revint chez lui.

Il fut surprit en trouvant la maison vide et l'inquiétude le saisit, où étaient-ils? Que c'était-il passé?

Debout au milieu du salon il s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux, lançant son esprit à la recherche de Jason.

Il le localisa assez rapidement, en compagnie de Neville, dans un quartier assez éloigné mais pas du côté de la maison Potter-Malfoy.

Très intrigué il fronça les sourcils, l'Innocent avait pu sortir et n'en avait pas profité pour s'échapper? En plus il pouvait ressentir l'état de bien-être de Jason, il était détendu, un peu crispé oui, mais sans plus, il semblait rassuré par la présence de Neville.

Le grand-maître fit une moue, comment l'Innocent avait-il réussit à gagner la confiance de Jason en si peu de temps? Bien sûr il avait espéré que la présence et la bonté de Neville agirait bénéfiquement sur celui aux yeux verts, sans savoir exactement en quoi d'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qui n'allait pas pour l'homme grand? Ce dernier ne lui parlait jamais de rien, il était toujours si lointain, si froid.

Tout en étant heureux qu'il ait osé enfin sortir il ressentit malgré tout un peu de jalousie, l'Innocent avait réussit en deux jours là où lui avait échoué depuis des années, il soupira et son cœur se serra, Jason ne devait vraiment rien ressentir à son égard.

Il cessa de se concentrer, ouvrit les yeux et soupira de nouveau, abattu, il venait de décider de ne pas s'en mêler et de ne pas les rejoindre pour les ramener, quelque chose lui disait que Neville ne laisserait pas Jason pour rejoindre ses amis, ni ce soir, ni demain.

Il fut certain que l'Innocent avait prit la décision de rester avec eux volontairement, c'était lui maintenant qui choisirait le moment de son départ.

Le sorcier eut quand même un petit sourire amusé, les événements prenaient une tournure tout à fait inattendue, grâce à cet être qu'au début il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à rencontrer.

Il se secoua en sentant la présence de Severus dans la ruelle.

Un instant plus tard il apparaissait devant le maître de potion qui ne tressaillit même pas mais fronça immédiatement les sourcils en le toisant d'un air peu commode.

« J'en ai assez maintenant! Gronda t-il...quand vas-tu te décider à me rendre Neville?

« Je crois bien que cette décision ne m'incombe même plus! Murmura pensivement le sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Rétorqua Severus brusquement inquiet...et à qui d'autre alors?

« Reviens demain matin! Fit le grand-maître d'un ton plus ferme avant de disparaître d'un coup.

Le maître de potion resta immobile à fixer l'endroit où s'était tenu le sorcier, l'inquiétude et l'espoir se disputait en lui.

Puis il tourna les talons et repartit.

**XXXX.**

Couchés dans leur lit, Harry était blottit entre les bras de Draco, il était rassuré par la présence toute proche de Ron et Blaise qui avaient acceptés de s'installer dans la chambre d'amis.

« Severus est retourné dans la ruelle! Murmura le blond qui caressait d'une main distraite la chevelure brune en bataille...je crois qu'il souffre de l'absence de Neville...

« Je n'aurais jamais crû le voir un jour amoureux celui-là! Le coupa rêveusement Harry, le nez au creux de son cou...et en plus de Nev...mais c'est bien.

« Tout ça c'est de ma faute! Continua Draco comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu...toi tu es condamné à porter un bandeau, Neville a disparut et pour qu'on s'en sorte il faudrait qu'on le tue...non mais tu t'imagines faire ça? Ce serait ignoble.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, jamais on ne fera une chose pareille! Certifia le brun en déposant un baiser dans son cou...arrêtes de culpabiliser mon ange rien n'est de ta faute, et on trouvera une autre solution, j'en suis sûr...mais il ne faudra rien dire à Neville, des fois il va tellement mal qu'il serait bien capable de vouloir se sacrifier pour nous.

La main de Draco s'immobilisa brusquement.

« Mon dieu Harry et si le sorcier le proposait à Neville? Si lui le sacrifiait pour s'amuser?

« Non, il n'a aucune raison de faire ça! S'écria le brun qui se redressa, quand même un peu inquiet...pourquoi déferait-il son propre maléfice?...il a dit qu'il allait nous le rendre, il l'a promit, et puis il ne tue jamais puisque c'est un gardien.

« Oui c'est vrai! Soupira le blond qui se détendit un peu...mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour le relâcher?

**XXXX.**

« Et ton protecteur? Demanda Jason alors qu'ils revenaient lentement vers la maison bras dessus bras dessous.

Il était deux heures du matin et les rues étaient désertes.

Au cours de leur balade ils étaient tombés sur une petite fête foraine de quartier dans laquelle Neville avait réussit à entraîner yeux verts, un peu récalcitrant au départ, mais qui sous son insistance et ses encouragements, avait finit par se détendre et s'amuser, sans jamais le lâcher quand même.

Il avait besoin d'être rassuré sans cesse.

Le Gryffondor avait pu constater que Jason se moquait effectivement de son physique, il ne prenait pas garde aux regards apitoyés qu'on posait sur sa blessure, pas plus qu'à ceux admiratifs, il les ignorait tout simplement, comme si il ne les voyait pas, par contre il réagit et répondit volontiers, bien qu'un peu timidement, aux sourires amusés et sympathiques qu'il déclencha quand il se régala, avec une expression d'enfant gourmand, d'une énorme barbe à papa que Neville lui mit entre les mains, Jason aimait voir les gens sourire, comme si il avait besoin de voir du bonheur et de la gaité autour de lui.

Neville comprit qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à voir du tout avec l'image qu'il donnait quand il se trouvait en présence du sorcier, en réalité il était toujours cet enfant beau, sage et gentil, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir Voldemort n'était pas parvenu à le détruire et maintenant il refaisait surface.

« Mais c'est quoi en fait cette histoire de protecteur? Répondit Neville qui leva les yeux sur lui, sourcils froncés.

« Il ne t'a pas expliqué? Fit l'homme grand en parlant du sorcier.

« Non...l'un où l'autre vous êtes censé me tuer je te rappelle! Répliqua le Gryffondor avec agacement...il n'a pas dû juger utile de gaspiller de la salive à ce sujet puisque je dois pas faire de vieux os.

Comme à plusieurs reprises durant la soirée Jason éclata d'un rire joyeux et en le regardant Neville ne pu s'empêcher de sourire aussi, c'était fou comme cela changeait celui aux yeux verts, il semblait à chaque fois si jeune et si plein d'une vie qui ne demandait qu'à déborder.

« Je n'ai jamais eut envie de te tuer et lui non plus! Fit Jason d'abord amusé, puis devenant plus sérieux son regard se voila de tristesse et il murmura... Je ne suis pas comme ça et j'espère que tu l'as comprit?

« Oui! Lui répondit Neville qui lui sourit de nouveau et lui posa une main amicale sur le bras qui tenait le sien...je l'ai bien comprit, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le regard peiné de yeux verts s'égaya, se raffermissant d'un coup, et il reprit d'un ton plus animé et enjoué...bon alors je vais t'expliquer ce qu'est un Innocent et son protecteur, du moins je vais te répéter ce que lui m'en a dit.

Et tandis qu'il écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention le cœur de Neville se mit à battre fort, un nom envahissait son esprit, Severus.

« Faites que ce soit lui, faites que ce soit lui! Espérait-il intérieurement.

Puis brusquement il s'assombrit, que penserait-il de lui si il savait pour les trois hommes?

XXXX.

**A bientôt!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

**XXXX.**

Il était deux heures trente du matin quand le sorcier, de sa chambre, entendit Neville et Jason qui entraient, ils discutaient tous les deux avec animation et le grand-maître entendit même Jason éclater de rire.

Il en resta sidéré, jamais il ne l'avait entendu rire aussi joyeusement, des petits rires d'amertume oui ça il en avait entendu, mais jamais ces éclats si gais.

Ce son lui fit battre le cœur plus vite, il avait si souvent souhaité l'entendre et le voir rire de cette façon avec lui, malheureusement c'était avec un autre que cela arrivait, bien sûr il était heureux du changement qui s'opérait chez Jason mais en même temps il se sentit seul et comme abandonné, une crainte s'éveillait en lui.

La crainte que celui qu'il aimait avec passion n'ai plus besoin de rester près de lui et s'en aille.

Le cœur toujours battant il entendit Jason rejoindre sa chambre tandis que Neville prenait une douche et allait ensuite s'allonger sur le canapé.

Il n'y avait que deux chambres dans la maison, la sienne et celle de Jason, ce dernier n'ayant jamais fait mine de vouloir dormir près de lui il n'avait jamais osé le lui proposer.

Il ignorait que de son côté Jason n'avait toujours attendu qu'une invitation de sa part pour y venir.

Là encore c'était l'incompréhension la plus totale entre eux.

**XXXX.**

Quand le sorcier se leva le lendemain et sortit de sa chambre il entendit immédiatement les voix de Neville et Jason qui lui parvinrent de la cuisine.

Il s'approcha sans bruit et les observa du seuil.

Se trouvant tous les deux devant la cuisinière ils lui tournaient le dos et ne s'aperçurent pas de sa présence.

Jason qui venait de préparer des œufs, faisait maintenant frire du bacon sous l'œil amusé de Neville qui lui préparait du café et du thé.

« Tu te débrouille très bien! Apprécia ce dernier.

« J'aime cuisiner et je préférerais préparer moi-même tous nos repas! Fit Jason...mais il me devance toujours en faisant tout apparaître par magie...pffff, ça m'énerve! Termina t-il en haussant les épaules.

En entendant ces mots le sorcier fronça les sourcils, Jason aimait cuisiner et trouvait agaçant qu'il lui évite tout soucis de ce côté?

Mais pourquoi ne jamais lui avoir dit?

Un peu énervé il entrait dans la pièce quand il ressentit la présence de Severus dans la ruelle.

Au lieu de s'adresser à Jason, comme il en avait l'intention, il s'approcha vivement de Neville qu'il saisit par le bras, le surprenant.

« Viens avec moi! Fit-il abruptement, et ils disparurent.

**XXXX.**

Ils réapparurent devant Severus qui eut un hoquet de surprise mais dont les yeux noirs se posèrent immédiatement sur Neville.

« Tu vas bien?

« O...oui! Bredouilla ce dernier surprit aussi mais dont les yeux s'illuminèrent à sa vue.

« Cette fois je l'emmène! Fit sèchement le maître de potion à l'adresse du grand-maître qui ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer.

« Non! Répondit Neville à sa place...je reste là...

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Le coupa Severus avec incompréhension et suspicion...c'est lui qui t'oblige à dire ça?

« Non il n'y est pour rien! Répondit le Gryffondor qui le fixa d'un air d'excuse suppliant...je ne peux pas vous expliquer, ce serait trop long, mais je dois rester encore un peu...ne m'en voulez pas! puis il se tourna vers le sorcier qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et ne paraissait pas le moins du monde surprit par sa réaction...rentrons s'il vous plait.

« Neville! Fit Severus d'un ton de reproche alors que le grand-maître prenait le bras de ce dernier...pourquoi?

« Je vous aime! Lui dit doucement et simplement le jeune homme avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Statufié Severus resta sur place, le cerveau et le cœur en ébullition, avait-il bien entendu? Neville venait de dire qu'il l'aimait?

Ces trois petits mots résonnèrent en lui, il ne se souvenait d'aucun moment aussi heureux dans son existence.

Le bonheur n'avait jamais vraiment été de son côté...jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**XXXX.**

Neville et le sorcier réapparurent dans le salon et Jason fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air un peu perdu du Gryffondor qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fixant le sol d'un regard vide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Gronda t-il en fixant cheveux châtain d'un regard peu amène.

« Absolument rien! Rétorqua ce dernier en haussant les épaules...je pensais lui faire plaisir en le laissant voir son protecteur, mais ce n'est pas le cas apparemment.

« Je lui ait dit que je l'aimais...Severus! Murmura Neville, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres.

« Tu aurais pu lui demander son avis avant de l'entraîner de force! Grogna Jason à l'adresse du sorcier qui haussa un sourcil dubitatif et sentit la jalousie l'envahir.

« Tu es son défenseur maintenant, toi qui ne connais que la haine? Rétorqua t-il pour le provoquer.

Celui aux yeux verts n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Neville avait bondit sur ses pieds et s'était jeté sur cheveux châtain qu'il agrippa par le col, les yeux étincelants de colère.

« Mais vous comprenez vraiment rien vous! Lui cria t-il...il ne hait personne à part lui-même, et même sa beauté il s'en fout...tout est de votre faute, c'est vous qui l'obligez à vivre dans la haine, vous agissez comme son père...vous valez pas mieux...c'était juste un gosse terrorisé qui par besoin d'amour à cherché à être celui que son père voulait qu'il devienne, parce qu'il croyait qu'ainsi son père l'aimerait, ça vous l'avez bien saisit...mais il a fait exactement pareil avec vous espèce d'abruti, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment faire autrement, VOUS ARRIVEZ A COMPREMDRE CA? Hurla le Gryffondor rouge de hargne, et qui continua plus calmement ...mais il est pas comme ça...Jason est quelqu'un de gentil qui ne déteste personne.

Tout en criant sa colère il secouait le sorcier qui ne chercha pas à se défendre, et brusquement la colère le quitta, il lâcha cheveux châtain et recula vers le canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois, secouant lentement la tête.

« Vous dîtes que vous l'aimez mais vous ne comprenez rien du tout, parce que là vous êtes perdu et que toute votre magie si puissante ne vous sert à rien du tout! Rajouta t-il d'un ton bas, sous le regard abasourdis de Jason.

Le sorcier était tout aussi abasourdis et il se tourna lentement vers ce dernier qui réalisa qu'il était temps qu'il avoue ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, il n'avait plus envie de continuer ainsi, ça devenait trop lourd il en avait marre, il avait envie de vivre vraiment sans jouer de rôle, surtout si son amour était partagé comme Neville venait de le dire.

« Tout ce qu'il vient de dire est vrai! Fit-il.

« Tu allais si mal! Murmura doucement cheveux châtain avec incompréhension...rien ne semblait t'intéresser, tu te laissais mourir...

« Je voulais réellement mourir! Le coupa yeux verts...mais pas pour mon père, je me suis mentit à moi-même à son sujet pendant longtemps mais j'ai finit par voir la vérité en face, il me haïssait, mais j'ai continué à faire semblant de croire qu'il m'aimait, par habitude...pour me raccrocher à quelque chose...j'étais si seul... je sais que toute ma souffrance c'est à lui que je la dois, il savait parfaitement bien ce qu'on me faisait subir... et en réalité c'est parce que je ne me supportais plus que je voulais en finir... toutes ces années de souffrance que je ne pouvais pas extérioriser parce que j'étais incapable d'en parler c'était trop, j'en pouvais plus...

Il se tu un instant et vrilla son regard à celui du sorcier.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, sans m'en rendre compte, et c'est ça qui m'a redonné envie de vivre...pas autre chose...mais jamais tu n'as eut un geste ou une parole tendre envers moi, j'ai crû que tu ne m'aimais pas et ça me faisait mal...alors quand tu as commencé à parler de vengeance en restant des heures près de moi, tu semblais si emballé que j'ai essayé d'agir comme tu voulais...j'ai fais comme si je les haïssait, pour toi, pour te faire plaisir, mais je n'ai jamais eut de ressentiment envers eux...je suis content que Potter l'ai tué.

Les yeux bleus du sorcier s'étaient mis à étinceler en entendant son aveu, il s'approcha de Jason qui leva la tête et se pencha sur lui.

« Quand tu les a baptisé le traître et l'assassin j'ai crû que la haine était le seul sentiment capable de te redonner envie de vivre.

« Non, au contraire, et c'était juste des paroles en l'air! Fit yeux verts en secouant la tête...je me sentais un peu idiot à cause de cet amour, et puis c'est un sentiment que je n'ai jamais vu autour de moi alors je ne sais pas comment on fait pour aimer, je ne sais même pas comment on fait pour être tendre...de tout petit Voldemort sévissait très sévèrement contre quiconque tentait de me montrer la moindre affection et j'étais puni encore plus sévèrement si moi j'avais le moindre geste tendre envers quelqu'un...pourtant si tu savais comme j'avais besoin d'un peu d'affection, j'avais toujours si peur...mais j'ai dû refouler tout ça en moi...j'ai essayé de l'être quelques fois avec toi mais je me sentais tellement maladroit...toi tu es si fort, si froid, j'avais peur que tu me trouves faible et stupide alors je faisais le fier...

« Comme quand on fait l'amour! Le coupa cheveux châtain qui eut un moue de dérision envers lui-même en comprenant toutes les erreurs de jugement qu'il avait faites...tu finis toujours par devenir tendre dans ces moments-là, mais moi, à cause de tout ce que tu as subit, j'ai toujours crû que c'était ta façon à toi de me dominer, que ça t'amusait de me voir perdre tout contrôle, que c'était comme une victoire pour toi.

Il se tu et levant une main il caressa doucement le beau visage, effleurant avec délicatesse la blessure.

« Pardonnes-moi, tout ce que j'ai fait c'était par amour pour toi, mais je me suis bien trompé, j'ai été en dessous de tout...Neville a raison je n'ai pas agit mieux que ton père, mais c'est tout simplement parce que c'est la première fois que j'éprouve des sentiments, je ne sais pas comment faire non plus pour les exprimer...mais tout va changer si tu le veux bien, nous apprendrons ensemble... je t'aime Jason.

Ce dernier posa une main par dessus la sienne et sourit, d'un sourire heureux que, tout comme pour son rire, le sorcier n'avait jamais vu, il ne souriait que très rarement avant et jamais de cette manière-là, il semblait comme libéré, tout son visage était illuminé et ses yeux, encore plus clair que d'habitude, brillaient d'une joie toute simple, presque enfantine.

« S'il te plait arrêtes tout ça maintenant! Murmura Jason en jetant un regard vers Neville.

Cheveux châtain eut une moue désolée.

« Je ne peux plus rien arrêter, tu le sais, il est trop tard je ne peux plus rien faire.

« Comment ça vous ne pouvez plus rien faire? Intervint Neville qui avait assisté sans un mot à toute la scène, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux pour Jason mais cette phrase l'inquiétait...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Celui aux yeux vert fixa le sorcier un instant.

« Dis-lui tout, et je suis certain qu'il reste une solution...je le sens en toi...s'il te plait!

Cheveux châtain soupira, il aurait surtout voulut un moment d'intimité avec Jason, mais il se redressa et se tourna vers Neville en lui souriant.

En rencontrant cet être-là tout avait changé et en l'amenant jusqu'à Jason il avait bien espéré qu'il agirait aussi d'une bonne façon sur lui, mais là ça dépassait largement ses espérances et il lui en était reconnaissant.

« Viens avec moi! Lui dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte basse.

Neville suivit le sorcier mais parvenu sur la seconde marches il s'arrêta, l'air inquiet et effrayé.

Cheveux châtain le sentit et se retourna.

« Tu peux descendre sans crainte! Lui dit-il avec un sourire rassurant...il n'y aura pas d'illusion.

Confiant le Gryffondor se remit à descendre, suivit par Jason.

Il se retrouva dans une pièce assez vaste, sans aucune fenêtre, et tapissée d'armoires qui contenaient il ne savait trop quoi, mais son attention fut surtout attirée par le centre de la pièce.

Là des bougies de cire noire formaient un cercle à l'intérieur duquel, sur le sol, étaient dessinés des symboles énigmatiques et où reposait une poupée.

A la suite du sorcier il pénétra dans le cercle et aussitôt toute sa chair se hérissa, il se mit à frissonner.

« Il y a des choses mauvaises ici! Murmura t-il d'une petite voix apeurée.

« C'est vrai, mais n'aie pas peur! Le rassura le sorcier en voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux...les démons t'ont sentit mais là ils ne peuvent rien contre toi, il faut que je les appelle pour ça...ramasses la poupée.

Neville se baissa pour la prendre et l'examina tout en se redressant, étrangement cette poupée lui faisait penser à Draco.

« Elle représente Draco! Confirma au même moment cheveux châtain...c'est grâce à elle que je l'ai envoûté.

Surprit Neville leva les yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas, vous avez envoûté Draco?...mais pourquoi?

Le sorcier opina et en quelques mots lui raconta.

« Alors c'est lui qui provoque ces réactions chez Harry! Murmura Neville quand il eut terminé.

« En effet et moi je ne peux plus rien faire pour annuler le maléfice, mais toi oui ! Expliqua cheveux châtain qui en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour parler leva une main pour l'arrêter...ne dis rien, il faut que je te parle d'une partie qui te concerne et tu comprendras tout.

Il lui prit la poupée qu'il reposa sur le sol et se releva.

« Remontons au salon! reprit-il...ce que j'ai à te dire est assez long et nous serons mieux assis.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça vivement, il était mal à l'aise dans cet endroit.

**XXXX.**

« C'est le choix dont vous m'avez parlé la première fois qu'on s'est vu? Demanda Neville quand le sorcier se tu.

« Oui! Répondit cheveux châtain...je suis navré tu sais mais c'est la seule solution pour tes amis.

« S'il te plait! Intervint Jason avec une supplique dans le regard...dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

« Le sacrifice est obligatoire de toute manière! Confirma malheureusement le sorcier d'un air désolé...mais il y a Severus son protecteur, à nous trois nous...

Neville qui avait la tête baissée la releva vivement.

« Severus est mon protecteur? Fit-il plein d'espoir en l'interrompant...vous en êtes sûr?

« Oui.

« Je voudrais tant...mais il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait...alors non je ne crois pas! Murmura le Gryffondor en s'assombrissant...ce serait trop beau et jamais rien de beau ne m'arrive, c'est comme ça on y peut rien.

Jason se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assit, près de cheveux châtain, et s'approcha du fauteuil où se trouvait le Gryffondor pour le prendre par le menton et lui faire lever la tête.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on puisse t'aimer c'est ça?

Neville opina d'un clignement de paupière accompagné d'un pauvre sourire.

« Et bien moi je suis certain que tu te trompe! Lui dit doucement Jason...tu es la personne la plus attachante qu'il soit...et puis pourquoi passerait-il son temps à venir dans la ruelle autrement?

« Écoutes moi petit Innocent! Intervint le sorcier d'un ton rude pour le faire réagir et ne pas le laisser s'apitoyer sur lui-même...Jason a raison...et il faut que ton protecteur et toi ayez confiance l'un dans l'autre et dans votre amour...normalement ton âme ne peut s'éveiller qu'une fois que tu aura rejoins les forces de la lumière, pas avant, mais cette force tu l'as quand même déjà en toi, inerte en quelque sorte, lui peut l'éveiller sans que tu ai rejoint la lumière, et même entourée de démons...je vais t'expliquer de quoi il s'agit.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20.**

**XXXX.**

Severus regarda l'heure, deux heures du matin, il se retourna avec agacement, et pour la énième fois, dans son lit.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'il ne cessait de penser à Neville.

« _Je vous aime!_

Ces trois mots tournoyaient sans arrêt dans son esprit.

Il aurait tant voulu qu'il soit là près de lui, à les lui répéter, pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulut revenir?

Énervé par cette absence qui lui pesait, il se leva de son lit d'un mouvement brusque et se dirigea vers celui du Gryffondor entre les draps duquel il se glissa, son oreiller portait encore légèrement son odeur et, se mettant à plat ventre, il y enfouit son visage en fermant les yeux.

Quiconque l'aurait vu en ce moment n'en serait pas revenu de voir ainsi le grand maître des potions, et l'aurait sûrement trouvé ridicule, mais lui il s'en moquait maintenant du ridicule, il était amoureux et plus rien d'autre ne comptait que Neville.

L'oreiller bien serré entre ses bras il parvint enfin à s'endormir.

**XXXX.**

Il était trois heure du matin quand le Gryffondor et le sorcier apparurent devant la maison Potter-Malfoy.

Ils avaient attendu qu'il soit très tard avant de venir pour être certain que tous dormiraient dans la maison, Neville ne tenait pas à mettre Harry et Draco au courant de leur projet, il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas d'accord.

Deux minutes plus tard il entrait doucement dans sa chambre, dans la pénombre il se dirigea vers sa table de nuit et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

Il s'immobilisa en voyant Severus dans son lit et il sourit doucement, bien qu'avec une certaine tristesse tout en le détaillant amoureusement, il se posait tant de questions.

L'aimait-il vraiment comme l'assuraient Jason et le sorcier? Et si c'était le cas en serait-il toujours de même quand il saurait pour les trois hommes? N'allait-il pas être dégoûté?

**XXXX.**

Le maître de potion fut réveillé par la sensation d'une présence, il ouvrit les paupières avec quelques difficulté et se redressa en s'apercevant que la lumière était allumée, il était pourtant certain de l'avoir éteinte.

Dans le même temps il tourna la tête vers la lampe et s'immobilisa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés il se demanda si il n'était pas en train de rêver, Neville était là, debout près du lit et le regardait.

« Tu es rée...commença t-il, mais le Gryffondor l'empêcha d'en dire plus en se jetant sur lui, le faisant retomber sur le matelas, et s'emparant avidement de sa bouche, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie qu'il en avait.

Aussitôt le maître de potion l'enlaça et leur baiser devint immédiatement passionné, puis Neville qui se sentit perdre pied s'écarta, se dégagea de ses bras pour se redresser et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Il faut que je vous parle! Fit-il d'un air si sérieux que Severus fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai une solution pour Harry et Draco mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Le maître de potion qui connaissait cette solution se redressa brusquement, le visage dur.

« Le sacrifice?...je suis au courant, mais jamais je ne te laisserais te sacrifier.

Neville le fixa un instant, bien droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais que vous êtes au courant il me la dit, mais vous ne savez pas tout...venez avec moi, le sorcier nous attend dehors et il vous expliquera.

Tout en disant cela il se leva et recula de deux pas.

« Je vous en prie faites-moi confiance...je vous aime! Reprit-il dans un murmure convainquant.

Severus ne pu résister, il se leva, s'habilla en un tour de main et s'avança vers lui pour le prendre par le menton.

« Je te fais confiance, je vais aller écouter ce qu'a à me dire ce sorcier de malheur, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse te sacrifier...et ensuite je pense que nous aurons nous aussi des choses à nous dire ! Puis il pencha la tête et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Quand il s'écarta Neville, toujours aussi sérieux, le prit par la main et silencieusement ils sortirent de la maison.

**XXXX.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda sèchement le maître de potion quand ils furent face au sorcier.

« Pas ici! Rétorqua ce dernier qui les prit chacun par un bras.

Ils disparurent tous les trois.

**XXXX.**

Quand ils réapparurent dans le salon Severus se retrouva face à Jason qui était assit dans un fauteuil.

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre! Pensa immédiatement le maître de potion.

Il dévisagea froidement l'inconnu qui eut un léger sourire mais ne dit rien.

« Je vous présente Jason! Fit Neville...le fils de Voldemort.

Les sourcils de Severus se haussèrent brusquement en accent circonflexe tandis qu'il ne pu cacher une expression de surprise totale.

« J'ignorais qu'il avait un fils! Fit-il avec lenteur tout en continuant d'examiner Jason.

« Moi je vous ai observé à plusieurs reprises dans le passé! Rétorqua ce dernier d'un ton posé mais un tantinet amusé...mais oublions ma filiation...asseyez-vous.

Trop sidéré le maître de potion obéit et s'assit sur le canapé, Neville en faisant autant et le sorcier s'installant dans l'autre fauteuil.

« Bon! Dit Severus qui reprit son masque d'impassibilité et tourna son regard noir vers le sorcier...vous savez que je ne peux rien contre vous et vous vouliez me parler non? Alors qu'avez-vous à me dire? Je vous écoute mais soyez bref, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.

« En fait ça risque d'être long! Intervint Neville qui lui fit une petite moue d'excuse avant de tourner son regard sur le grand-maître...je pense qu'il faut tout lui dire, depuis le tout début.

Le sorcier opina d'un signe de tête, puis son regard se riva à celui du maître de potion et il commença à parler.

**XXXX.**

Deux heures plus tard le sorcier se tu.

Petit à petit Severus comprit ainsi le pourquoi et le comment de toute cette histoire, et pendant un moment il se demanda si il devait en rire ou en pleurer, mais la dernière partie effaça totalement cet effet, il en resta muet d'incrédulité et d'horreur.

Se rendaient-ils compte de ce qu'ils lui demandaient?

Inconsciemment son regard, dans lequel il parvint à ne rien laisser transparaître de ce qu'il ressentait, allait sans cesse de Neville au sorcier.

Et devant son silence ce dernier finit par se lever.

« Demain soir c'est la pleine lune! Dit-il...le rituel pourra être pratiqué si vous vous en sentez capable! Il regarda Neville et continua...je pense que vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux, vous pouvez prendre la chambre de Jason.

Ceci dit il s'avança vers celui-ci et lui tendit la main en lui souriant tendrement.

Jason s'en saisit et ils s'éclipsèrent dans leur chambre.

**XXXX.**

Neville qui les avait suivit des yeux tourna la tête vers Severus et s'aperçut qu'il le fixait avec beaucoup d'intensité, sourcils froncés.

« Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit! Fit-il rapidement...il y a quelque chose que je dois vous raconter, s'il vous plait ne dites rien avant de m'avoir entendu.

Là il se leva, hésitant et serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Si...si on allait dans la chambre? Proposa t-il en rougissant, à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Lui raconter tout ce que ces deux hommes lui avaient fait allait être un calvaire.

Mais il devait le faire, si il avait la chance que Severus l'aime vraiment, de son côté il n'avait aucun doute sur son amour pour le maître de potion, il allait falloir que son âme soit propre pour tenter le rituel, si il lui cachait cet épisode de sa vie il aurait l'impression de le trahir, il se sentirait sale et malhonnête, son âme aussi.

Severus ne pourrait l'éveiller que si ils étaient en totale harmonie.

**XXXX.**

Dans la chambre Neville poussa d'une main Severus vers le lit jusqu'à l'y faire s'allonger, puis il s'assit sur le bord du matelas en lui tournant le dos.

« Nev...

« S'il vous plait ne dîtes rien! Le coupa Neville d'une voix angoissé et un peu étranglée...ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile pour moi et je préfère ne pas vous regarder parce que j'ai trop honte.

Le maître de potion sentit que c'était vraiment très important pour lui, il ne dit donc rien et attendit la suite.

Le Gryffondor hésita un moment puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son récit.

**XXXX.**

Au fur et à mesure des paroles que prononçait Neville Severus sentit des envies de meurtre l'envahir envers les trois hommes, et tandis qu'il regardait le dos voûté du Gryffondor, qui les coudes sur les genoux, les mains pendantes entre ses jambes et la tête basse parlait sans s'arrêter, une tendresse sans borne le submergea et il comprit d'où venait le comportement étrange qu'il avait eut après chacun de leur rapport.

Il ne bougea pourtant pas et attendit que Neville termine.

« Je vous dégoûte? Demanda d'une toute petite voix ce dernier quand il eut finit, mais sans se retourner...je n'ai que ma stupidité comme excuse.

Severus se redressa et glissant sur le matelas il s'assit à ses côtés, là il lui fit lever la tête en le saisissant par le menton tout en la tournant vers lui, puis il prit son visage entre ses mains, caressant ses joues de ses pouces.

Il plongea ses prunelles noires dans le doux regard brun embué de larmes et soudain une phrase que lui avait dit Draco lui revint.

« _Lui dire que tu l'aime ne sera pas suffisant, il a vécu des évènements traumatisants et n'a plus confiance en rien._

Et là Severus comprit qu'il avait l'occasion de faire plus que de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ce serait la preuve d'une confiance totale et d'un amour à toute épreuve.

« Pourquoi vous ne dîtes rien? Murmura Neville avec anxiété.

Le maître de potion sourit tendrement et passa doucement un pouce sur les lèvres qui le tentaient tant.

« Pour commencer tu arrêtes avec les vous, et tu es fermement décidé à te sacrifier n'est-ce pas?

Devant le mouvement de tête affirmatif de Neville il reprit.

« Et moi je suis fermement décidé à te garder en vie, alors pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire...j'accepte le rituel.

Le cœur de Neville manqua un battement et ses yeux s'arrondirent, lentement la joie et le bonheur les illumina.

« Ça veut dire que vo...tu es sûr d'être mon protecteur et que tu m'aimes vraiment?...c'est ça?...

« Oui, ça veut bien dire tout ça! L'interrompit Severus qui sourit de nouveau, toujours aussi tendrement...mais tous ces mots que tu attends et que je voudrais tant te dire je les garde pour demain.

Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence et Neville comprit, ces mots qu'il désirait tant entendre auraient beaucoup plus d'impact la première fois qu'il les entendrait, pour lui ce serait un moment merveilleux, alors oui il fallait les garder pour demain...demain il aurait plus que besoin de cette force.

« Que je suis pressé d'y être! Murmura le Gryffondor d'un air radieux, oubliant le risque encouru.

Le maître de potion, qui lui y pensait, pencha son visage vers le sien et il l'embrassa avec une douceur dont il ne se serait pas crû capable jusqu'à lui, avant de le pousser pour le faire s'allonger.

Une fois couché Neville se réfugia aux creux des bras de Severus qui l'enlaça étroitement, et ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux.

Ce n'était pas un silence lourd ou gênant, serrées l'un contre l'autre c'était un moment agréable, Neville, la bouche contre le cou du maître de potion y déposait de temps en temps un baiser tandis que ce dernier lui caressait doucement d'une main le dos et les cheveux.

Ils n'avaient pas envie de faire l'amour, l'endroit et le moment ne s'y prêtait pas et le lendemain qui les attendait allait être très difficile.

Être ensemble, tout près l'un de l'autre leur suffisait, ils n'avaient besoin que de tendresse et de leur chaleur.

Toujours étroitement enlacés ils s'endormirent.

**XXXX.**

Le lendemain matin, assez tard, Severus se réveilla le premier.

Pendant un long moment il observa, avec tendresse, Neville qui dormait profondément, puis tout en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Dans le salon il vit le sorcier qui buvait une tasse de thé tranquillement, assit dans le canapé et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Une tasse de thé? Proposa ce dernier.

« Non café, mais j'aimerais d'abord pouvoir faire ma toilette! Répondit Severus.

Le sorcier lui indiqua la salle de bain et il en revint un quart d'heure plus tard.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et le grand-maître lui tendit une tasse qu'il prit.

« Merci! Fit-il du bout des lèvres.

« Nous ne sommes pas si différent tous les deux! Fit pensivement le sorcier tandis qu'il l'observait alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de liquide.

« Ah bon! Rétorqua Severus avec ironie.

« Depuis des années tu suivais ta propre ligne de conduite, tu faisais ce que tu avais à faire sans états-d'âme, sans sentiments et sans te préoccuper des autres...tu était ombre et lumière! Continua le sorcier sur le même ton sans prêter attention à l'ironie...mais maintenant tout à changé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps tu as des états-d'âme, les sentiments te submerge et tu ne vois plus que lui...tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, je suis sûr que tu tuerais même, pour Jason j'étais prêt à en arriver là... tu acceptes le rituel n'est-ce pas?.

Severus le fixa un instant en silence puis eut un sourire en coin.

« Si c'est pour me faire comprendre que c'est l'amour qui t'as fait un peu dévier de ton devoir, je l'avais déjà comprit! Fit-il, un peu railleur et sans répondre à la question... mais cela ne m'empêche pas de penser que tu as été un abruti de première qui ne comprenait rien à rien malgré toute sa puissance.

Le grand-maître pouffa de rire, pas vexé.

« Je le reconnais! Avoua t-il en souriant...il m'a fallut un petit Innocent pour le comprendre, tu sais malgré que je sois maintenant désolé de la raison qui m'a fait le rencontrer, je dois dire que je ne le regrette pas.

« Il est unique! Fit Severus avec une tendresse qu'il ne pu cacher...et c'est oui pour le rituel, je sais que nous le réussirons.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, sans aucune animosité, ils ne se sentaient plus ennemis.

« J'en suis certain! Approuva le sorcier.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21.**

**XXXX.**

Peu après Jason et Neville émergèrent en même temps de leurs chambres et, après que chacun soit passé par la salle de bain, tandis qu'ils déjeunaient tous les quatre le grand-maître leur expliqua la façon dont le rituel allait se dérouler.

Déjeuner que le sorcier avait fait apparaître par magie, mais là Jason ne le lui reprocha pas, la cuisine n'était pas sa priorité aujourd'hui.

**XXXX.**

Dans l'après-midi le sorcier les fit descendre dans la salle au sous-sol, pour montrer les lieux à Severus et installer un autel sacrificiel au centre du cercle que faisaient les bougies noires, pour le moment éteintes.

Et en le regardant, songeant à ce qui allait se dérouler sur cet autel, Severus en frissonna d'angoisse, chacun y songeant de son côté personne ne s'attarda plus que nécessaire dans la pièce.

**XXXX.**

En début de soirée, le moment crucial arrivant à grands pas, Severus sentit l'angoisse l'envahir de nouveau, plus intense.

Il se leva du canapé, où il était assit près de Neville, et alla se planter devant la fenêtre du salon, le regard perdu à l'extérieur et les bras croisés, dans une position que Jason avait bien souvent adopté lui aussi.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux blessures qu'il allait devoir infliger à celui qu'il aimait, à son souffle qu'il allait devoir regarder s'éteindre lentement tandis que son sang imprégnerait la poupée.

Par Merlin...c'était horrible ces images qui lui venaient à l'esprit, tout son être se révulsait à cette idée.

Mais il devait le faire.

Si il refusait maintenant Neville penserait immédiatement que c'était un manque d'amour et de confiance, il ne croirait plus en lui et serait de nouveau malheureux, alors que depuis hier soir le bonheur lui sortait par tous les pores de la peau.

Severus n'avait aucun doute sur son amour pour Neville et il était certain qu'ils réussiraient, il n'y avait aucun problème à ce niveau-là, le problème était qu'il allait devoir lui faire du mal...pire, le tuer de ses mains en fait, cette idée lui provoquait des sueurs froides.

Deux bras qui l'enlacèrent par derrière le sortirent de ses sombres pensées, et il sentit Neville se serrer contre lui tout en posant la tête sur son épaule.

« Tu es angoissé parce que tu dois me tuer n'est-ce pas? Murmura le Gryffondor.

Le maître de potion se retourna d'un bloc, un peu surprit, il avait crû avoir parfaitement cacher son angoisse mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

« Oui! Admit-il dans un soupir en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Neville qu'il plaqua contre lui...mais ce n'est pas...

« Je sais! Le coupa ce dernier qui recula la tête et la releva pour le regarder avec un sourire amoureux...c'est normal comme réaction, je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais si je devais faire la même chose je serais carrément pétrifié d'angoisse...je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile, en plus tu cours des risques toi aussi.

« Non parce que nous réussirons! affirma Severus qui ne ressentait aucune inquiétude à ce sujet...mais ce moment va être un véritable cauchemar.

« Je t'aime! Souffla simplement Neville.

Quoi dire d'autre?

« Il est temps que j'aille me préparer! Intervint le sorcier...je monterais vous chercher dés que je serais prêt.

Ce disant il se dirigea vers la porte basse et disparut dans l'escalier.

Severus serra Neville à l'étouffer sans que ce dernier proteste, bien au contraire.

**XXXX.**

Quand la nuit fut totalement tombée et que la lune fut bien visible dans le ciel, le sorcier remonta et quand il surgit dans le salon Neville et Severus restèrent saisit en le voyant.

De son côté Jason, qui l'avait déjà vu ainsi, sourit et admira avec une certaine avidité son compagnon qui ne paraissait pas gêné du tout par les regards qui le détaillaient avec fixité, semblant presque hypnotisés.

Tout comme la dernière fois où il avait pratiqué le rituel il était nu, et tout son corps, finement musclé et parfaitement proportionné, était entièrement peint des mêmes symboles vaudou, jusqu'à son visage.

La sensualité primitive et la puissance sauvage si attractive qu'il dégageait agirent même sur Neville et Severus qui durent se secouer pour le lâcher des yeux.

Sachant cette réaction tout à fait normale, tous ceux l'ayant vu ainsi n'y ayant jamais échappé, le grand-maître sourit.

« Il est temps d'y aller! Fit-il.

Les trois opinèrent et descendirent lentement à sa suite.

**XXXX.**

Dans la pièce Jason alla se placer dans un coin à l'écart, il tenait dans ses mains une bouteille de perfusion contenant du sang que Severus et lui-même avait donné, Le sorcier n'était pas compatible avec Neville qui en aurait bien besoin quand il serait revenu.

Jason était certain que ce serait le cas, et il se mit d'ailleurs à prier pour ça.

Le grand-maître s'arrêta devant le cercle de bougies, allumées maintenant, lui n'y entrerait pas, il se placerait entre deux des bougies pour réciter le rituel qui appellerait les démons et ensuite désenvoûterait la poupée, et donc Draco, dés qu'elle baignerait dans le sang.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Neville qui se tourna face à lui.

« N'oublies pas que si tu échoues les démons pourront très bien s'en prendre après à Severus qui se trouvera dans le cercle avec toi...il est fort possible qu'ils essaient même avant...

Il se tu un instant pour sourire doucement à Neville qui le fixait d'un air anxieux mais décidé.

« …...Je ferais ce que je peux pour le protéger mais il sera très vulnérable quand même...mais dis-toi que tout se passera très facilement si vous vous aimez vraiment.

« Ils ne le toucheront pas, je ne les laisserait pas faire! Affirma Neville qui tremblait quand même intérieurement, mais il avait plus peur pour Severus que pour lui-même.

« J'ai confiance en toi! Lui murmura ce dernier qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Neville lui sourit tendrement.

Pendant ce temps le grand-maître alla chercher, dans une des armoires, une dague à la lame très fine, particulièrement effilée, et au manche d'ivoire gravé de symboles vaudou, qu'il revint tendre au maître de potion.

Celui-ci s'en saisit d'une main ferme mais son cœur battait à tout rompre et lui faisait mal, le cauchemar allait commencer, il allait tuer Neville.

« Je t'aime! Lui souffla ce dernier.

La gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir dire un mot, Severus ne pu que lui sourire en tentant de garder l'air sûr de lui.

« Allez-y...et bonne chance! Fit le sorcier avant d'aller se placer entre les deux bougies où se trouvait déjà son tambour, là il s'assit et le prit entre ses jambes, attendant que Neville et Severus soient prêts.

**XXXX.**

Neville retira son tee-shirt qu'il laissa tomber au sol, et torse nu il entra d'un pas ferme dans le cercle, Severus le suivit.

Il se dirigea vers l'autel sur lequel il s'assit avant de s'y allonger.

Le maître de potion, debout à ses côtés, regarda les rigoles, il y en avait une de chaque côté, dans lesquelles Neville plaça ses bras, paumes des mains en l'air pour exposer ses poignets.

Dans quelques petits instants son amour se viderait de son sang, sa vie s'écoulerait dans ces rigoles qui se rejoignaient en bout de l'autel pour tomber sur la poupée qui se trouvait sur le sol, dans une sorte de petite bassine en argent.

Un long frisson d'angoisse et d'appréhension parcourut Severus qui leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Neville qui le fixait.

« C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu puisses me donner! Lui murmura ce dernier avec un sourire doux et tranquille qui fit mal au maître de potion...je réussirais grâce à toi, j'ai confiance...fais-le!

Comme si il n'attendait que ça le sorcier commença à taper sur son tambour et entama sa mélopée d'appel.

Presque machinalement, essayant de ne penser à rien, Severus saisit le poignet à sa portée, il le leva et penchant la tête il y déposa avec dévotion un long baiser, puis il se redressa et posa la lame sur la veine bleutée.

Il hésita un bref instant, puis d'un geste très vif et ferme pour éviter à Neville de souffrir il ouvrit une entaille d'environ cinq centimètres sur la longueur.

Il reposa le poignet et rapidement, sans regarder Neville, il passa de l'autre côté pour en faire autant.

Quand ce fut fait Severus osa enfin poser son regard sur le Gryffondor qui lui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre et le maître de potion lui sourit avec infiniment de douceur, ça lui faisait tellement mal de le voir là, de voir sa vie qui s'échappait lentement dans les rigoles.

Il était en train de le regarder mourir et à cette idée ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, lui qui ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait pleuré, avait à ce moment même envie de chialer comme un gosse.

« Au sujet de ces trois hommes! Fit-il en tentant d'affermir sa voix un peu tremblante...tu pensais vraiment que je pourrais ne plus t'aimer pour ça?

Neville, la gorge serrée devant sa peine si visible, opina d'un mouvement de paupières.

« Alors cela aurait voulu dire que mon amour ne valait pas grand-chose! Murmura Severus...imagines que ce soit l'inverse, tu m'abandonnerais pour cette raison?

« Oh non alors! Répliqua vivement le Gryffondor...j'aurais envie de t'aimer encore plus, de t'entourer de toute ma tendresse pour tout te faire oublier, je voudrais veiller sur toi pour que plus jamais rien de mauvais ne t'arrive...je préfèrerais souffrir moi si ça peut t'éviter à toi n'importe quelle souffrance...je t'aime et...que ce soit pour cette raison...ou pour quoi que ce soit que tu ais pu faire avant …...ça ne pourrait …...pas me faire cesser de t'aimer.

Le sourire du maître de potion se fit encore plus doux, plus douloureux sous la sensation que son cœur se déchirait, comme si une main glaciale le lui arrachait par lambeaux, Neville faiblissait, lentement il le quittait.

« Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je ressent! Fit-il à mi-voix et le corps tendu à craquer, il aurait voulut l'arracher de ce lit de mort, voulut pouvoir fermer ses blessures et le prendre contre lui pour l'emmener loin, mais il devait continuer, il le fallait.

« Alors tu ne... me trouves pas...sale...dégoûtant? Demanda Neville, même si il connaissait la réponse l'entendre n'était pas du tout la même chose.

Severus baissa la tête, pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de la relever et de plonger de nouveau dans son regard.

« Pas du tout, parce que tu t'es juste laissé manipuler par amour... et tu n'as fait de mal à personne à part à toi-même... tu sais j'ai tout un passé derrière moi et tout n'y est pas beau, il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas fier et à vrai dire près de toi j'ai plutôt l'impression de retrouver de la pureté, tu me fais oublier tous les mauvais épisodes de ma vie...rien n'a plus d'importance que toi.

Sous son intense regard noir, qui pour la première fois ne cherchait rien à cacher de ce qu'il ressentait, Neville eut envie de pleurer, mais de joie.

« Tu ne sera plus jamais seul! Reprit le maître de potion, et dans sa voix enrouée par l'émotion il n'y avait aucun doute...je sais que je ne serais jamais très démonstratif ni très tendre en société, je ne te dirais peut-être pas non plus tous les jours que je t'aime, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est le cas, tu ne devras jamais l'oublier, et je te promet que je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi.

« Moi... je... te le dirais dix fois par...par jour et ….et...je serais tendre et...et démonstratif pour nous deux...en...en société! Murmura Neville, sa parole se faisait de plus en plus lente et difficile, son souffle de plus en plus court et son teint prenait une pâleur cadavérique...je... pou...rrais... pas …..m'en …...empê...cher...

Ce fut son dernier souffle.

« Vas-y mon amour! Murmura Severus qui ne pu plus retenir ses larmes en voyant toute vie s'éteindre dans ses prunelles...vas-y, bats-toi et reviens-moi...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend le temps de lever une main pour passer tendrement un doigt le long de la mâchoire de Neville, ne cherchant pas à essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, puis il reprit:

« Tu es la plus belle et la plus pure des choses qui me soit arrivée, je pensais vraiment qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de bien dans ma vie, avant toi c'était comme si elle était déjà terminée...et tu es venu... j'ai besoin de toi...reviens-moi...

Il dû se taire un instant, sa gorge était serrée à l'étouffer, mais le sorcier derrière lui interrompit une seconde sa litanie.

« Continues, surtout ne t'arrêtes pas tu dois l'accompagner avec toute la force de tes sentiments, tu dois le retenir! Ordonna t-il rapidement avant de reprendre sa mélopée.

Severus déglutit avec difficulté et se pencha sur Neville, tout près, jusqu'à poser sa joue contre la sienne.

« Tu es ma lumière mon amour, mon Innocent à moi...entends ma voix...je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi maintenant, alors je t'en pries ne me laisses pas...je t'aime...reviens-moi...je t'aime! Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à faire passer toute la force de ses sentiments dans les paroles qu'il ne cessa plus de lui murmurer.

Dans sa bassine la poupée se recouvrit de sang et le sorcier entama le rituel de désenvoûtement.

**XXXX.**

Draco qui prenait une douche eut brusquement de la peine à respirer, il avait la sensation particulièrement désagréable de se noyer dans un liquide très épais et s'étouffait.

Il coupa l'eau, et plié en deux pour tenter de retrouver son souffle il parvint à sortir de la salle de bain et à tituber jusque dans la chambre.

« Ha...Harry...!fit-il en s'écroulant à demi inconscient sur le lit près du brun qui s'inquiéta aussitôt et se redressa, son bandeau sur les yeux il tâtonna à la recherche de Draco qu'il trouva.

« Draco mon ange qu'est -ce qui ce passe? Demanda t-il affolé...tu es malade?

Le blond frissonna longuement et poussa un gémissement, un tambour au rythme lancinant venait de se mettre à résonner dans sa tête accompagné d'une voix qui psalmodiait des mots incompréhensible, il les avait déjà entendu, il s'en souvint, et brusquement il comprit ce qu'il se passait, comment? ça il n'en savait rien, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était bien ça et il en fut certain.

« Neville...est sacrifié! Parvint-il à dire avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

« RON, BLAISE! hurla Harry.

Presque aussitôt ses deux amis, prit de peur par le ton paniqué de sa voix, entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22.**

**XXXX.**

...Je... pou...rrais... pas …..m'en …...empê...cher...

Un gouffre noir.

Puis Neville se sentit comme tiré à l'extérieur de son corps et se retrouva pratiquement au niveau du plafond, invisible par tous, sauf par le sorcier, il n'était plus en réalité qu'une petite lueur tremblotante

Au dessous de lui il voyait Severus, le sorcier, et Jason qui à l'écart se tordait les mains, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« _Vas-y mon amour...bats-toi et reviens-moi..._

Il entendit la voix de Severus, il n'entendait rien d'autre d'ailleurs, même pas le tambour, et il se laissa bercer par les mots si tendres, ils semblaient pénétrer en lui, comme une chaleur, une force.

Et puis subitement de longues ombres noires le frôlèrent, vives et rapides elles s'étiraient, ondulaient, se tordaient autour de lui tout en ricanant.

L'âme, si petite de Neville eut peur et se contracta, mais les mots de Severus qui lui parvenaient toujours la rassurèrent.

…..._.tu es la plus belle et la plus pure des choses qui me soit arrivé_e...

Les ombres s'approchèrent, enveloppèrent la petite âme si pâle et commencèrent à l'entraîner vers le sol, les profondeurs des ténèbres.

La faible lueur tenta de résister en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la voix du maître de potion..

_... j'ai besoin de toi...reviens-moi..._

Elle se laissa envahir par le ton vibrant, oui elle voulait revenir, par amour pour lui, et parce que les démons risquaient de s'en prendre à Severus si elle ne les battait pas.

La puissance des mots et les larmes qu'elle sentait dans la voix commencèrent à agir, insufflant leur force à la petite âme qui malgré l'emprise des ombres parvint à s'arrêter, surpris les démons s'agitèrent violemment autour d'elle furieux de cette résistance inattendue, et leur emprise se fit encore plus forte sur elle, leur ricanement encore plus mauvais et moqueurs.

…_...je t'aime...reviens-moi...je t'aime!_

...je t'aime...attends-moi...je t'aime!

Les deux voix se rejoignirent, s'unirent, et l'âme si frêle commença à se transformer, entièrement focalisé sur Severus elle se nourrit de lui, comme si un cordon ombilical invisible, qui allait de lui à elle, les reliait, sa lumière se mit à briller, de plus en plus intensément parce que l'âme qui grossissait n'était plus qu'amour, en même temps le maître de potion l'attirait, la ramenait vers l'autel, vers le corps qu'elle avait quittée.

Il y eut comme des chuintements de colère chez les ombres qui comprirent que le sorcier qui les avait appelé n'allait pas leur offrir le sacrifice de l'Innocent, au contraire, tout en récitant le rituel de désenvoûtement il essayait de protéger l'homme qui la ramenait vers l'autel et était responsable de l'éveil de l'âme, éveil qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu atteindre si tôt sans lui puisqu'elle se trouvait entre les deux mondes.

Une sorte de zone frontière neutre entre le terrestre et l'au-delà où chaque âme attendait quelques instants avant d'être dirigée vers l'éternité qu'elle méritait, c'était le lieu d'où on pouvait encore revenir, une fois l'un ou l'autre côté atteint, ténèbres ou lumière, il n'y avait plus de retour possible.

Malgré tout les ombres ne lâchèrent pas prise, son contact commençait à devenir douloureux pour elles et elles ne se moquaient plus, mais elles ne cédaient pas, leurs ondulations devinrent frénétiques et acharnées, elles savaient qu'elles devaient l'emmener très vite dans le monde des ténèbres parce qu'elle était en train de s'éveiller, l'âme d'un Innocent était trop rare et beaucoup trop tentante pour laisser tomber aussi facilement.

Elles la voulaient.

Elles s'enroulaient donc toujours autour d'elle, tentant de la distraire en l'assourdissant avec des cris stridents pour couper le lien avec Severus tout en cherchant à l'entraîner d'un autre côté.

Deux des ombres la lâchèrent avec l'intention de s'en prendre au maître de potion, sans lui l'âme, qui n'était pas encore totalement à son apogée, redeviendrait faible, mais celle-ci le comprit aussitôt et la peur qu'elle ressentit pour celui qu'elle aimait acheva de la transformer, d'un coup elle irradia une lumière aveuglante qui provoqua une véritable torture chez les ombres.

L'âme de Neville qui était maintenant plus puissante qu'eux les retint autour d'elle avant qu'elles ne s'éloignent, elle était tout à fait éveillée et dorénavant elle était une force de la lumière, elle ne les craignait plus, ces démons-ci était inférieurs à elle.

Elle allait les détruire pour qu'Harry et Draco puisse être heureux, et pour pouvoir rejoindre son amour.

Les démons le réalisèrent et brusquement ils cherchèrent à s'enfuir, mais en vain, il était trop tard, elle les retenait autour d'elle, les emprisonnant malgré leurs sifflements aigus de rage et de peur, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir bien sûr, mais de leurs statuts de démons elle allait les renvoyer au 1er niveau, celui des damnés, ils le savaient... des siècles de souffrances dans les pires cauchemars avant de pouvoir regagner leurs statuts actuel, c'était le prix à payer pour leur avidité.

L'âme se ramassa sur elle-même, pour concentrer toute sa puissance qu'elle fit enfler...enfler...et libéra brusquement.

Ce fut une explosion de lumière et de couleurs éclatantes, invisible pour Jason et Severus mais pas pour le sorcier qui termina sa mélopée et cessa le tambour pour admirer le feu d'artifice, d'énergie pure, qui se déploya magnifiquement au-dessus d'eux, il avait un sourire de soulagement heureux.

L'âme de Neville fut propulsée très violemment dans son corps, tandis que les ombres éclataient en morceaux dans des hurlements de douleur.

Dans sa bassine la poupée termina de se dissoudre lentement dans le sang et disparut.

**XXXX.**

Draco ouvrit les yeux, se sentant parfaitement bien.

Au-dessus de lui il vit les visages inquiets de Ron, Harry avec son bandeau qu'il maudissait et Blaise.

Ses yeux gris s'embuèrent de larmes tandis qu'il les dévisageait l'un après l'autre.

« Tu peux retirer ton bandeau Harry! Fit-il d'une voix éteinte en arrêtant son regard sur lui...Neville vient d'être sacrifié pour nous.

« Nooonn! répondit lentement le brun horrifié et incrédule...pourquoi tu dis ça...tu te trompes c'est pas possible...t'as fais un mauvais rêve...pas Nev, il est pas mort...le sorcier ne peut pas avoir fait ça, il avait promit.

Draco leva une main et lui arracha brusquement le bandeau.

« Regardes-moi et tu en auras la preuve.

Sans réaction Harry fixa le blond d'un regard presque halluciné et en effet rien ne ce passa, Draco disait vrai.

Et ce qui aurait dû être un moment de bonheur ne le fut pas, le prix en était trop lourd.

Les yeux verts du brun se remplirent de larmes, tout comme ceux de Ron, des images de leur passé commun avec leur timide ami leur revinrent subitement à l'esprit et Harry s'abattit d'un seul coup sur Draco qui le serra aussitôt dans ses bras.

« Pas ça, pas ça! Sanglota t-il.

Le rouquin cacha son visage aux creux de l'épaule de Blaise, tous les deux pleuraient en silence.

Neville, le si gentil Neville qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne n'était plus.

« Quelqu'un sait où est Severus? Demanda Blaise en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de bras.

« Non, personne ne l'a vu depuis hier! Répondit Draco qui serrait toujours Harry contre lui...ça va être dur de lui annoncer ça.

**XXXX.**

Severus, qui était toujours penché sur Neville, se redressa dans un sursaut quand le corps de ce dernier s'arqua brusquement avant de retomber, inerte.

« Il est revenu! Cria t-il à l'adresse du sorcier et de Jason qui accoururent près de l'autel.

L'âme était de retour, mais maintenant il fallait rapidement ramener aussi son corps à la vie ou l'âme, qui n'aurait plus de refuge terrestre, repartirait et rejoindrait la lumière, pour de bon cette fois.

Le grand-maître récita immédiatement une formule de guérison qui fit se refermer les entailles des poignets, tandis que Jason installait tout aussi vite la perfusion.

« Dépêchons-nous! Jeta le sorcier à Severus tandis qu'avec sa magie il commençait un massage cardiaque, il maintenait simplement sa main au-dessus du cœur, la magie s'occupait du reste.

Le maître de potion, qui savait ce qu'il devait faire, se plaça au niveau de la tête de Neville, il passa une main sous sa nuque pour la renverser en arrière, et de l'autre il lui ouvrit la bouche.

Il prit une inspiration, puis collant ses lèvres aux siennes il envoya l'air dans ses poumons.

Il lui fallut réitérer l'opération à plusieurs reprises, la peur commençant à le tenailler, avant que le sorcier ne s'écrie:

« Ça y est c'est repartit...il est sauvé.

Severus ferma les yeux un instant en poussant un intense et profond soupir de soulagement intérieur.

Neville était vivant!...il en aurait pleuré de joie si il s'était trouvé seul avec lui.

Refoulant ses larmes il se pencha sur lui, détaillant amoureusement ses traits, tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux et le front.

« Tu as réussis, tout ira bien désormais! Lui chuchota t-il...à partir de maintenant plus jamais rien de mauvais ne t'arrivera, j'y veillerais, je te le promet.

Il savait que Neville ne l'entendait plus, il était inconscient et allait le rester plusieurs heures, son teint était toujours livide et il était faible, mais c'était une promesse que Severus se faisait à lui-même en quelque sorte, et il ne la trahirait pas.

« Remontons-le! Proposa le sorcier en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule...il sera mieux dans un lit et d'ici deux à trois jours il sera complètement remit.

Le maître de potion se redressa pour le regarder et opina, mais il refusa toute aide de la magie pour le transporter, il avait un besoin irrépressible, quasi viscéral, de le sentir contre lui, tout de suite.

Il prit avec précaution Neville dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'escalier, la tête de son précieux fardeau bien calée au creux de son épaule.

Jason le suivit de tout près, tenant la bouteille qui déversait lentement la vie dans les veines de Neville.

Arrivés dans le salon Severus s'arrêta et se tourna vers le sorcier.

« Ramènes-nous chez Draco et Potter! Ordonna t-il...il sera aussi bien là-bas pour récupérer.

« Comme tu veux! Répondit le grand-maître.

Jason, très déçu, se rapprocha pour poser la bouteille, presque vide, sur le ventre de Neville, se penchant en même temps sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Prends bien soin de lui...rends-le heureux! Murmura t-il au maître de potion qui lui fit un bref signe de tête.

Jason recula tandis que le sorcier saisissait le bras de Severus, et ils disparurent.

**XXXX.**

Ils réapparurent sur le perron de la maison Potter-Malfoy et le grand-maître détailla un long moment Neville, sous le regard attentif du maître de potion, puis il caressa sa joue d'une main délicate avant de lever les yeux sur Severus.

« Tu lui dira que je regrette ce qu'il a dû subir par ma faute, et dis-lui aussi que je suis heureux de l'avoir connu...

« Il viendra et tu lui dira toi-même! Le coupa le maître de potion.

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil surprit.

« Tu crois?

« Connaissant Neville c'est même certain! Affirma Severus qui paru plonger profondément son regard en lui...et tu sais très bien, tout comme moi, que finalement cette épreuve a été bénéfique pour lui, même si elle était risquée, lui le savait très bien c'est pour ça qu'il était aussi décidé à le faire, d'un côté sans mon amour il ne tenait plus à la vie, alors se sacrifier pour ses amis ne lui faisait pas peur, il serait mort heureux pour eux...d'un autre côté il y avait l'espoir qu'il avait quand même en moi, mais il était tellement persuadé que personne ne pouvait l'aimait qu'il avait besoin d'une preuve absolu de mon amour...il l'a...maintenant il n'aura plus aucun doute et aura confiance en lui, en nous deux, il va pouvoir laisser son passé de côté, il ne le hantera plus.

« Comme Jason maintenant grâce à lui! Murmura le sorcier qui lui sourit lentement...et oui je savais que c'était ce que ressentait Neville...viendras-tu toi aussi?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Severus.

« Neville n'ira plus nulle part sans moi.

« Nous vous attendrons! Fit le sorcier qui disparut brusquement.

Au même moment la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et apparut Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Pansy et Hermione, qui se figèrent à sa vue, tous avaient des traces de larmes sur le visage, mais ils étaient fermement décidés à se rendre dans la ruelle et à hurler jusqu'à ce que le sorcier se montre.

« Mon dieu... NEV! cria Harry qui réagit le premier et s'approcha vivement pour examiner attentivement le visage de son ami...il est vivant pas vrai? Dites-moi qu'il est vivant.

« Oui il est vivant, très faible mais bien vivant! Répondit le maître de potion qui fronça les sourcils, intrigué, Potter ne portait plus son bandeau et tous avaient l'air au courant de tout...comment avez-vous su?

Un soupir de joie et de soulagement était sortit simultanément de six poitrines à ses premiers mots, et Draco s'avança jusqu'à lui.

« C'est moi, mais je t'expliquerais plus tard! Fit-il...viens ne restons pas là, montes-le jusqu'à sa chambre.

Severus entra en tête, les autres suivant comme un cortège, ils étaient tous très heureux de savoir leur ami vivants et ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Neville.

**XXXX.**

Réunis autour de Neville installé dans son lit, et tous assit autour de lui, les six jeunes gens écoutèrent le récit de Severus, qui s'acheva tard dans la nuit.

« C'est grâce à vous si il est vivant! Murmura Harry quand le maître de potion se tu, dos appuyé contre la tête du lit il caressait doucement les cheveux de Neville.

Draco qui était de l'autre côté posa une main sur la sienne et lui sourit.

« L'amour lui a donné la force! Fit ce dernier qui tourna son regard gris vers Severus qui se taisait, parler de ses sentiments le mettait mal à l'aise...tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, il n'aurait pas accepté autre chose.

« En tout cas c'est ignoble ce que Voldemort a fait subir à son fils! S'indigna brusquement Hermione qui sentit le malaise du maître de potion et préféra faire dévier la conversation.

Ce changement de sujet soulagea grandement ce dernier qui se sentit plus à l'aise et opina.

« Pauvre gosse, il me fait de la peine finalement! Réagit Harry, ayant vécu lui-même une enfance peu heureuse, bien que pas aussi horrible que la sienne, il pouvait comprendre et son bon cœur surmonta sa rancœur...c'est une victime lui aussi.

« Peut-être bien! Répliqua Draco, guère du genre à se laisser émouvoir facilement...mais nous nous avons été les victimes de l'histoire d'amour de deux idiots incapables de se comprendre...pour un grand-maître il est vraiment pas futé...non mais quels crétins!

Harry sourit et attrapant sa main il la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

« Je préfère quand même ça! Dit-il...je ne sais pas mais ça me semble plus acceptable, je n'arrive même plus à leur en vouloir, Nev est sauf c'est le principal, maintenant je voudrais juste qu'on puisse être heureux.

« Pfff! soupira le blond qui sourit pourtant lui aussi...toi et ton bon cœur, une histoire un peu triste et hop tu fonds comme neige au soleil.

« Oui et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes! S'amusa le brun qui appuya tendrement sa joue contre la main de Draco.

« Comme un fou! Admit ce dernier, ses yeux à la chaude lueur perdu dans le regard vert, il était si heureux de pouvoir s'y noyer de nouveau.

Tous se mirent à rire doucement, mais leurs rires s'arrêtèrent net quand une voix faible s'éleva.

« Qui...êtes-vous?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Neville qui avait ouvert les yeux et les dévisageait à tour de rôle avec l'air de ne pas les reconnaître, et de se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

**A bientôt!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Excusez-moi pour le retard, la fin était écrite depuis un moment mais j'ai manqué de courage pour la taper lol.**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews et pour être toujours aussi présent.**

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 23.**

**XXXX.**

« Qui...êtes-vous?

Stupéfaits tous fixèrent Neville.

« Nev tu te sens bien? Réagit Harry avec inquiétude.

« Nev?...c'est moi?

Les doux yeux bruns, posés sur le brun et qui semblaient totalement perdus s'égarèrent autour de lui et croisèrent le regard de Severus, s'y rivant, comme attirés.

Ce dernier, debout au pied du lit le fixait avec un sentiment de panique et d'angoisse.

Neville n'avait pas pu l'oublier, c'était pas possible, et le sorcier ne lui avait rien dit sur une possible amnésie, alors cela ne pouvait être qu'un effet secondaire passager.

Cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose, il ne pouvait pas ne plus jamais se rappeler de leur amour et de ce qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux.

Non, c'était impossible, il n'allait pas le perdre aussi bêtement.

« Sortez tous! Gronda t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Un peu hésitants, mais entrainés par Draco, les six jeunes gens obéirent et quittèrent la pièce.

De son côté Neville avait toujours les yeux rivés à ceux du maître de potion, ces yeux noirs lui faisaient un drôle d'effet, il ressentait une sensation de bonheur à s'y plonger.

Sans le lâcher du regard Severus s'avança et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Je t'en prie, rappelle-toi! Lui murmura t-il en se penchant pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, plongeant encore plus profondément dans les prunelles brunes.

« J'ai...j'ai comme la sensation d'avoir percuté quelque chose! Fit Neville sur un ton rêveur, il était comme hypnotisé par les yeux noirs.

C'était en fait la violence avec laquelle son âme avait réintégrée son corps qui provoquait cette amnésie qui n'en était pas vraiment une, venant juste de se réveiller son esprit était comme éparpillé, il avait juste besoin de se reprendre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est exactement passé pour toi! Reprit Severus dans le même murmure...mais rappelles toi mon amour nous avons passé un moment très difficile tous les deux...je t'aime.

Et doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant longuement.

Sous cette bouche possessive et amoureuse tout se remit en place dans l'esprit de Neville, les souvenirs resurgirent.

Quand le maître de potion s'écarta il lui sourit.

« Je me souviens...oui... je t'aime moi aussi...on a réussit pas vrai?

Severus qui le fixait d'un air un peu anxieux, se détendit brusquement, poussant un soupir de soulagement qu'il ne pu retenir.

« Tu m'as fait peur! Avoua t-il avant de sourire lui aussi...oui tu as réussit, le maléfice est annulé.

« Grâce à toi...je suis... heureux! Marmonna Neville dont les paupières se fermèrent toutes seules, il était encore très faible et ce moment de conscience avait épuisé tout le peu de force qu'il avait.

« Dors! Lui souffla Severus en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres...je serais là à ton réveil.

Puis il se leva.

**XXXX.**

Dans le couloir Harry et Draco étaient restés devant la porte de la chambre, les autres étaient descendus au salon.

« Tu crois que ça va aller pour Nev? S'inquiéta le brun en passant les bras autour du cou de son compagnon.

« J'en suis persuadé! Assura Draco, il était certain de ce qu'il avançait...Severus ne le laissera pas l'oublier, on peut en être sûr, ne te fais pas de soucis.

« Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison! Fit Harry qui plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux gris, les plus beaux du monde pour lui...tu sais je te trouve encore plus séduisant qu'avant.

« C'est normal! Répondit crânement le blond...je le suis tous les jours un peu plus...t'imagines dans quelques années? Je t'éblouirais, un véritable soleil ambulant!

« Vantard va! Rétorqua le brun avec amusement.

« Ce n'est que la vérité...tu viens toi-même de le constater! Fanfaronna Draco qui prit un petit air mutin...dis, pour le bandeau, si on le gardait sous la main? On pourrait s'en servir quand on est seul tous les deux.

Surprit sur le coup Harry comprit de quoi il s'agissait en voyant la lueur coquine et taquine qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

« Vantard et pervers! Rigola t-il...tu cumules les défauts...mais je suis tout à fait d'accord! Termina t-il avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

Ils allaient pour échanger un baiser quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus.

« Tout va bien! Fit aussitôt ce dernier...la mémoire lui est revenu, il dort maintenant.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit! Jubila Draco.

**XXXX.**

Neville passa finalement toute une semaine au lit, contraint et forcé par ses amis.

Severus l'y rejoignant la nuit au bout de trois jours, suite à la demande qu'il lui en fit dés qu'il émergea suffisamment.

Pour Neville ce fut une semaine très agréable, tous ses amis étaient aux petits soins pour lui, ils l'entouraient de leur affection et de leur prévenance.

Il avait toujours su qu'il comptait pour eux, mais là c'était flagrant et pour la première fois de sa vie il était vraiment heureux, entouré et aimé il était comme dans un nid douillet.

Sans compter l'amour de Severus qui lui avait rendu l'estime de soi qu'il avait perdu durant si longtemps.

Il n'oublierait jamais ces trois hommes, ça c'était sûr, mais ça ne le hantait plus, les souvenirs ne lui revenaient plus sans cesse à la moindre occasion, et quand cela arrivait il parvenait à les regarder en face.

En plus il savait qu'il pourrait en parler à Severus si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, il savait qu'il l'écouterait sans le juger et le rassurerait, et rien que l'idée en elle-même était rassurante.

Tout cela réunit faisait de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

**XXXX.**

La semaine passée il en eut assez de rester au lit, et malgré l'opposition d' Harry et Draco qui se trouvaient justement près de lui, il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et se leva, sous l'œil par contre approbateur de Severus qui était là aussi.

« Je voudrais aller voir Jason! Annonça Neville en le regardant.

Le maître de potion, qui se doutait que tôt ou tard il allait en faire la demande, lui fit signe qu'il était d'accord d'un hochement de tête.

Tout content Neville prit des vêtements dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Je veux y aller avec vous! Fit Harry d'un ton net en regardant Severus.

Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant sans rien dire, dubitatif.

« Si c'est pour régler vos comptes je refuse! Finit-il par dire...Neville s'est attaché à Jason et il n'aimerait pas ça, il ne pourrait pas choisir entre vous et en souffrirait...je ne ferais rien qui puisse le faire se sentir mal.

« C'est pareil pour moi je vous assure! Certifia le brun...et puis à quoi cela servirait-il? Je ne pourrais rien contre eux de toute manière, le sorcier est trop puissant...je voudrais tout simplement rencontrer ce Jason, voir à quoi il ressemble, rien de plus.

« Et bien moi j'en ai rien à faire de savoir à quoi il ressemble, et le sorcier je le connais déjà! Intervint Draco en fronçant les sourcils...je n'irais pas avec vous.

« Bien! Fit le maître de potion qui regardait toujours Harry...si Neville est d'accord vous pourrez venir.

Ce que ce dernier accepta dés que le brun pu lui poser la question.

**XXXX.**

« Alors c'est ici qu'ils vivent? Fit pensivement Harry en arrivant devant le portillon de la maison du sorcier.

« Oui c'est ici! Confirma Neville en ouvrant la petite grille.

« Nous en étions tout proche le jour où nous sommes venu à sa recherche! Constata le brun en regardant des deux côtés de la rue.

« N'y penses plus! Lui dit Neville en lui souriant...tu ne l'aurais trouvé que si il l'avait voulut.

« Je sais!

Tous les trois allèrent jusqu'à la porte et ce fut Jason qui leur ouvrit, avant même qu'ils ne frappent, ce qui ne les étonna pas.

Ce dernier eut un grand sourire heureux et affectueux pour Neville, serra la main de Severus, et resta hésitant face à Harry.

Tous les deux se dévisagèrent avec curiosité, pas très à l'aise.

« Je...euh...je suppose que vous devez me détester? Finit par demander Jason avec timidité.

Le brun comprit pourquoi Neville parlait sans cesse de lui comme si il était un gosse, derrière un physique d'homme lui aussi percevait nettement son âme d'enfant.

« Non...non je ne vous déteste pas, et à vrai dire je ne vous en veux même plus! Répondit honnêtement Harry...mais j'étais curieux de vous rencontrer.

Cela sembla soulager Jason qui recula tout en les invitant à entrer, et deux secondes plus tard le brun se trouva face au sorcier.

Il se souvenait bien de ce jeune homme qui lui avait parut si insignifiant, maintenant, connaissant sa puissance, il le regardait autrement, et presque malgré lui il éprouvait un certain respect.

Face à lui il resta silencieux, se contentant de l'observer, mais cela ne parut pas gêner le grand-maître qui fit comme si de rien n'était et les invita à s'asseoir.

Neville lui refusa et se saisit du bras de Jason qui se trouvait près de lui.

« Nous avons pleins de choses à nous dire en privé, alors nous allons faire une balade tous les deux.

Les trois autres les suivirent des yeux et quand ils furent sortit le sorcier se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu es venu pour avoir des explications et des excuses? S'enquit-il.

« Les explications je les ai déjà eut! Rétorqua le brun...mais tu peux toujours me faire des excuses.

Le grand-maitre eut un léger sourire.

« Je m'excuse, je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai fait subir à tous...et vraiment je suis sincère.

« Je te crois! Admit Harry...et ça me suffit, c'est Neville qui a subit le plus et il ne vous en veut pas, j'en ferais autant.

Le sorcier le remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis préférant passer à autre chose il tourna son regard sur Severus.

« En parlant de Neville j'ai une nouvelle qui je pense va te plaire! Lui dit-il.

« Une nouvelle?...je t'écoutes!

« J'ai retrouvé les trois hommes qui lui ont fait tant de mal.

« Comment as-tu fait ça? Intervint Harry interloqué...il a toujours refusé de parler d'eux, autrement je me serais volontiers occupé de leur cas.

« J'ai vu l'âme de Neville! Répondit le sorcier...et toute sa vie y était contenue, j'ai vu leurs visages, apprit leurs noms...avec mes pouvoirs les retrouver a été un jeu d'enfant.

« Ça je veux bien le croire! Ne pu s'empêcher de dire le brun.

Le grand-maître sourit, parler de ses pouvoirs n'était pas pour lui de l'arrogance, c'était un fait tout simplement.

« Où sont-ils? S'enquit Severus d'un ton rude.

« Il vaut mieux que tu ne le sache pas! Répondit le sorcier...Neville ne voudrait pas que tu le venge...et puis je m'en suis occupé, avec l'aide de Jason qui m'en a donné l'idée.

« Expliques-toi! S'impatienta Severus.

« Il faut d'abord que je vous dise que Neville n'était pas le premier et qu'ils continuaient tranquillement à sévir, abusant de proies seules et fragiles psychologiquement.

« Les salops! Grommela Harry.

« Mais ce sera certainement la dernière fois pour eux! Le rassura le sorcier...depuis peu, et pour très longtemps, leurs nuits sont devenues un enfer, dans leurs sommeils ils vivent leurs pires cauchemars, leurs peurs les plus profondes hantent leurs rêves...je leur en ai même inventé quelques unes pour les terroriser un peu plus...fermer les yeux doit maintenant être une véritable angoisse pour eux et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que la journée ils aient la force, ou même l'envie, d'obliger leur victime à des galipettes.

« C'est un truc à rendre fou ça! Fit pensivement Harry qui se mit à sourire, tout comme Severus qui affichait un rictus assez cruel et satisfait, il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard ne ressentaient aucune pitié, il fallait arrêter ces trois pervers et cette façon en valait bien une autre.

Harry se leva et s'approcha du sorcier, assit dans un fauteuil, là il lui tendit la main.

Un peu surprit le grand-maître la saisit.

« C'est un acte de justice qui te rachète totalement à mes yeux! Lui dit le brun...merci!.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas parler de tout ça à Neville! Fit Severus...il a mit toute cette histoire de côté, et c'est très bien comme ça.

« Oui! Approuva le sorcier...même Jason le sait et ne lui dira rien.

**XXXX.**

« Alors tu es vraiment heureux maintenant? S'enquit Jason.

« Oh oui! Répondit Neville d'un air qui ne laissait aucun doute...et toi?

« Totalement...nous allons partir!

« Partir? Répéta le Gryffondor qui s'arrêta, stoppant par la même occasion Jason qu'il tenait par le bras...où ça? Pourquoi?

« Tu sais il y a deux jours il m'a emmené dans une petite île, près de l'endroit où il est né, je veux aller vivre là-bas! Expliqua Jason dont les yeux s'illuminèrent d'une douce rêverie...tu verrais comme c'est magnifique, il y a un village avec plein d'enfants qui courent partout, les gens sont gentils...il y a du soleil tout le temps et la mer est tellement bleue...je ne savais pas que le monde pouvait avoir de si belles couleurs.

Devant son air emballé Neville, malgré son cœur serré, lui sourit avec affection, c'était certainement le genre de paradis où il serait heureux.

« Tu m'oublieras pas?...on se reverra?

« Bien sûr! Se récria aussitôt Jason...avec un portoloin vous pourrez venir souvent.

Le sourire de Neville s'agrandit, son imagination s'était mise à divaguer...Severus et lui sur une plage paradisiaque...le rêve.

Des projets plein la tête, bras dessus, bras dessous, ils revinrent vers la maison.

**XXXX.**

Le soir venu Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent enfin complètement seuls chez eux, Severus avait emmené Neville chez lui, Ron et Blaise, bien qu'ils soient passés presque tous les jours tout comme Pansy et Hermione, étaient rentré chez eux depuis déjà une semaine.

A demi allongés l'un sur l'autre, sur le canapé, ils se regardaient avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Puis Draco eut un petit sourire et tout en se tortillant parvint à sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

Harry, qui était au dessus de lui, se mit à rire quand il vit que c'était le bandeau et s'en saisit; mais pour le mettre sur les yeux du blond.

« Cette fois ce sera ton tour! Dit-il en le nouant...à toi d'être à mon entière disposition.

« Il y a longtemps que je le suis! Répondit doucement Draco...je t'aime tu sais.

Le brun pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres contre celles du blond.

« Moi mon plus grand bonheur c'est de te regarder, dans tous les moments de notre vie, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, t'admirer me rend heureux! Murmura t-il...je t'aime mon ange.

**XXXX.**

**FIN.**

**XXXX.**

**Je crois que je vais me rabâcher lol, mais je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir suivit cette histoire, vous êtes vraiment super!**

**Je vous embrasse très fort!**

**Mamba.**


End file.
